The Payback
by DwroulaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is an 18 years old girl with some more weight which been throw a lot.She begins a new life and lives the past behind.But someone from the past will come back.Maybe this time for good!MY FIRST STORY!EXB and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella Swan and I am 18 years old. I live in Forks.

Today is the begging of my new life. A life away from Forks, from this entire stupid people who liked to humiliate me.

Today is my graduation day. Finally I would go to the NYU. I have a fool scholarship.

Today all will come to an end and the most important think? I will never see Edward Cullen again. This stupid kid who always made me cry about my body because I have some more weight from normal. Which also I had a major crush on him four years now.

So here I am at my bedroom getting ready for my last day at Forks. My friend Angela, the only friend I have, is going to study at the same university with me. She picked my outfit. A black pear of jeans with a red blouse and black flats. I let my hair fall around my shoulders and I put lip gloss at my lips.

I finished and went downstairs to the living room. Charlie, my dad, was waiting for me there.

When I stepped at the last stair, I could hear the TV open.

I took a deep breath and I spoke to him.

"Hey, dad, I m ready. We can go."

He appeared at the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy for you. You grown up so fast. You look beautiful. Come here to give you a hug" he said and hugged me.

"Thanks dad. Please can we go now? I want to finish with all of them and not see them again in my life. The only thing that makes me sad is that you will be miles away from me." I said and pulled away from him.

He was the only person who was there for me the hole time. He knew everything even my crush for Edward. He could hug me the nights that I had nightmares with them making fun on me and waking up screaming.

He was my hero, my friend, home and family.

"Don't worry Bella, I can come and visit you at holidays. Everything is going to be ok. Let's go. I want all these bad things end today and to begin a new life honey." He said and took my hand to lead me out of the house.

We get into the cruiser and the trip for the Forks High began. Suddenly I was feeling very upset and sad. This day was the last day of my miserable life here in Forks and also the day of my beautiful new life, but also the last day to see Edward. The last day I could see his green beautiful eyes, his bronze hair, hear his velvet calm voice and also the last day of his horrible treatment to me. Yes, that is what I have to think. I was not going to miss him, no, definitely, no. But I was. He was my first love. My first tear. My first dream.

I, slowly, lift my eyes to see that we were at the parking lot of high school. I was nervous. I searched the lot to find Angela, while I was getting out of the car.

I close the door and again I searched for Angela. Green eyes locked with brown and my breath caught at my throat. I left my eyes to wonder down to see that he was wearing the graduation gown. Still in his gown, he was looking perfect. I felt week, I felt I was going to pass out, but when our eyes made contact again, the disgust on his face made me mad. Edward would be always Edward. I turned my head quickly and found Angela staring at me with sad face. She knew my crush but she also could see his terrible behavior. She came to me and hugged me.

"Come on Bella, this is our last day here. Today our life is going to begin and I can see the future, believe me, is going to be wonderful. We will leave at the same room and we can do everything we want and no one will know us. Nether do we! It's going to be great!! Hello Mr. Swan" she said and kissed me at the cheek.

Ah my dearest friend Angela always could make my day. Her brown big eyes were always showing me her love for me. She is so beautiful. Her long dark hair was around her shoulders and her smile was reaching her eyes. I believed her. This was our plan. To believe that the future will be wonderful for both of us. She had problems here like I had but not for her body but for her mind. She is the most intelligent person I ever met, so "a geek" like the others was always saying.

"Yes, it's going to be wonderful and perfect for us there. I am going to be a best seller author and you are going to be the best lawyer ever. Come on, let's get this over and celebrate our new life" I told and turned on my heels to leave.

"Hello Angela" Charlie said and followed us.

But I knew he saw me and I knew he wouldn't let me go before he humiliate me.

I heard his laugh and turned around to see him. He was there at the same position, by his car, holding Jessica Stanley in his arms and around them were his friends and his siblings, pointing at me and laughing.

"Hey waste of space, this is the last time that I have to see the disgusting face of yours and your geek friend" he said giggling.

Charlie grabbed my forearm in order to not go there and straggle him. His was still laughing hard but I didn't care. _Tell everything you want bustard. One day you will pay for all of these, I said to my self._

I turned and left the parking lot with my best friend and my father. That was all that matters to me. We made it to the gym and I left Charlie to sit. I went with Angela to take our positions, me with the S and Angela with the W.

I sat there and waited for my name to be called. I saw Edward's hair from the corner of my eye going to take his place at the C's.

Mr. Banner stood up and went straight at the microphone.

"Today is a big day for all of you, he said pointing us. Your life is going to begin with joy, happiness and thirst for hard work to be what you were dreaming about. I introduce you the class of 2004. Congratulations to all of you." He said and the audience applause for us. He started to say our names and when he said mine, I walked up there relieved.

I could see my dad crying from happiness and pride for me. This was the end. This was the begging. I felt that what happened to me all these years didn't matter anymore. I was leaving from this hell and I was starting my new life. The only think that could bring me back here was Charlie and nothing else.

I went toward to my dad to hug him. He had his arms open for me and waited. His eyes were red from the tears and his smile wasn't touching his eyes. I knew it would be difficult for him. I could see in his eyes that he was sad but also happy for me. That my torture here will end.

I reached him and hugged him with all I have. Tomorrow he would be alone again. Without me in his house. Without him in my new life. But I wasn't going to give up or to come back here ever again.

"Congratulations Bella. I am very proud of you. You've done well. I knew you could make it. You will be a great author. I love you", he said and left a kiss at my cheek.

"Thank you dad. I love you to so much." I said and felt a single tear run to my cheek.

"Don't Bella. This is what you were waiting for. The end. No cries, no worries, no pain but only happiness. Don't cry, please. Angela is coming and I have to go and say hello to Dr. Cullen and congratulate him for his kids. Sorry but you know he is a good man and not like his son." He said.

I straightened my back and pulled back slightly.

"Ok, I know you have to do this. Go I will wait at the cruiser for you. Don't be late. We have a reservation waiting us at Bella Italia." I said and left from the gym.

I didn't want to see Edward's face again. So I was now walking to the hallway of my old school. I froze at my place when I saw the door of the biology class. I pushed open the door and I reached for my table. The table I was sharing with Edward for four years. The first day came back to my mind. Playing the scene in my head I could see Edward's eyes looking at me with curiosity. I had moved there then and no one knew me. The only empty seat was next to Edward and Mr. Banner led me there. I run my fingertips to the table and a single tear run from my cheek to the hallow of my neck. This was the first time I saw him and immediately I felt in love with him.

I sat on his chair and let my eyes wander outside the window. The tears falling from my eyes into the table, to his side. Suddenly I felt I wasn't alone anymore in here. Someone was standing there, staring at me. I could feel the eyes making a hole to my back.

I wiped away the tears and turned around to see who was with me. My eyes widened to the view of Edward standing at the door and staring at me angry. Angry? Why? What did I do wrong? Nothing. I was sitting here all alone looking outside.

"What the fuck are you doing at my seat? Get the hell out of there" he yelled.

The blood raze up to my head. I was very angry that moment.

"What do you want fucking bustard? Hah? To scare me? To make me cry? That's what you want? Guess what? I am not going to give you this pleasure. So get the hell out of my way to pass because I don't want to knock you out." I yelled back to him.

His jaw dropped to the floor while I was making my way to him. He looked surprised and that was what I wanted to see. I walked out of the class, not looking back. I left him there speechless for the first time. And believe me I liked that so much. I was proud with my self. That was the way I wanted him to remember me, if he ever will.

I got out the same time with Charlie, who still had red eyes. I was wondering why. I opened the door of the cruiser, sat at the passenger sit and closed the door.

"Dad, are you ok? Is something wrong?" I asked him worried.

"Oh it's nothing Bella. I am going to miss you that's all." He said.

I leaned forward and hugged him again. I was going to miss him too.

"Ok no more tears. Let's go to the restaurant. Angela and her parents will wait for us" I said and sat back at my seat. I looked out for one last time to see my personal hell, lose from my glance. This is my start.

I looked outside the trees passing by, while I was thinking what it would be like at the university. The people, the place, the teachers, the dorm, my room, everything.

I didn't realize that we were already at the restaurant, when Charlie said me that we were there. I opened the door and got out of the car. The air made me turn back to reality. I closed the door and I walked to Charlie. He placed his hand to the small of my back and led me in. I looked around to find our table but the only thing I could see in front of me was the Cullen family. All of them. _Oh God not again_. The hostess came to us to ask our name and she led the way to our table. Our table of course was next to their table.

"Bella do you want to leave? We can go somewhere else. I can call Angela's father and tell him to turn back." Charlie whispered to me.

"No dad it's fine. They are with their parents. I don't think they will do something stupid in front of them." I whispered back and took the seat at the head of the table so Edward could be opposite to me.

He looked up and our eyes met. He looked again surprised and I though that I liked that look to him. It was funny. The most popular student at my school, who only knew to humiliate me, he was staring at me speechless and surprised.

His siblings must understood that something was wrong with him and the way he was looking my way, that they all turned around to see what was happening.

A huge smile spread across my face, when they all turned and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Then Dr. Cullen turned too to see what the problem was and our eyes met. His eyes were green, a deep green like Edward's. A smile spread across his face when he saw me with my father. He stood up and walked to us.

"Miss Swan nice to meet you. Please let me introduce my self. I am Carlisle Cullen. I think you know all my children. It is nice to finally meet Charlie's daughter. He is so proud of you. Congratulations", he said and took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed and gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen. My dad always tells me how lucky we are we have you here in Forks. Thank you and congratulations for your kids." I said to him and he let my hand.

"Thank you Miss. How nice of you, when my children were not so good to you", he said and look all of them. My jaw dropped at the floor. He knew? He knew what they made me throw all of these years?

"Ahm… I… don't… they… good….to me…" I was fighting to find the rights words to not come in difficult place.

"It's ok dear. I know they were not good to you those years. I wanted to ask to accept my apology for them"

"Please sir, no, there is nothing to forgive. We are kids, please. I don't want you to feel bad. We are good. Your kids are very kind and generous. Many times helped me with stuff. Nothing is wrong please." I was fighting and lying at their father because I didn't want to think bad about his kids.

"How gentle of you miss but I know you are lying. Especially about Edward who was the worst with you. Please accept the apology."

"No sir there is nothing. Please. Edward is a very kind person and a gentleman. He never trite me bad. He was always kind with me." I said and turned my head to his way to make him nod to his dad that I was right. I wanted to save him from all this. That wouldn't suppose to be my aim.

He nodded and I turned back to look his father.

"See, I told you. We are ok." I said.

"Isabella I am impressed. I ask for your forgiveness. I know my kids and I know that your dad never lies."

I looked my dad with the "tell me how you want to die" look. He smiled at me nervously.

Then Angela and her parents appeared in front of us like heaven. Angela was staring at me terrified. I smiled her and turned again to look Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Mr. Weber said.

I stood up I said my apology and grabbed Angela by the hand. I walked us outside.

"Bella, what the hell is going on in there?" she said the time we were completely out of view.

"Oh Angela, Dr. Cullen came to us to say his congratulations to me and you know that I am polite right? I told him mine for his kids."

"Ok this is good not bad. But you look more pail than ever. THIS is not good. What happened?"

"He told me that it was nice for me but he knew everything. He knows everything. Who they trite to us. He asked my forgiveness." I said.

"Jesus Bella, that was… Oh my God….. And in front of them… what did you do?" she said amused.

"I said that they were nice to me. What choice I had? He said that Edward was the worst and that he would like my forgiveness. Again I tried to tell him that Edward was a gentleman with me, but he didn't believe me. And then you showed up and thanks for that because you saved me." I said and took a deep breath.

"Oh my God. That's awesome. They are in trouble." She said giggling.

Then the door of the restaurant opened and Edward stood outside. He walked to us and stopped 3 feet away. _This is not good, I though._

"Bella can I talk to you alone, please?" he said and looked Angela.

"Bella I don't think this is a good idea" she said and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's ok Angela. Please tell my father I will be back in a second." I said to her and let her know from my look that was nothing going to happen.

She walked away and Edward came closer.

"Walk with me, please." He said and I followed him.

I didn't know what he could possibly want but I gave him the chance to talk to me.

When we reached the edge of the forest, he turned and looked me.

"I don't and don't want to know why you did this there, but I think I awe you a thanks for saving me from trouble. It was kind of you. Thanks" he said and looked down at his feet.

Oh my god, was there anyone to hear what he just said to me?

Of course not. He said thanks to me? This was not real.

I was staring him shocked. I had to tell him something. _Speak Bella, be polite like always._

"Your welcome, but I didn't do it for you but for me. I was feeling so bad that your father knew what you made me go throw these years. I didn't want him to think for all of you like that. So you don't have to thank me. Please now let me go so I can celebrate that this hell is going to be a past. I wish you the best and hope that some day you will regret all of this humiliation you made me throw. Have a nice day and a happy life" I said and turned to walk away from him.

But he grabbed my forearm and turned me again to face him.

"Look, for once I tried to be good to you, but I can see that everything I said to you all these years were true. You are a waste of space and you are disgusting. I thought you were a nice person after all, but I changed my mind…."

I could hear his voice somewhere in my head and I could feel his death grip at my arm, but the pain in my heart was too much from his words and my vision was blur for the tears that pooling in my eyes. No, I couldn't cry in front of him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see me like that again.

I straightened my back and I grabbed his arm. The arm was holding mine. He had stopped speaking and he was looking at me angry.

"Let me go now, or I will scream. You know something Cullen? I had enough of you all these years. I should tolerate your stupid ness for every day for four years. Now I don't have to do this anymore. It was my entire fault. I moved here to help my dad and the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. What a waste of time. I thought that I love you more than my own life but no. I hate you more than anything in this planet. You don't deserve my love or nor no one else. You are a fucking bustard and I was too stupid to believe all this time that you, the most arrogant creature at this planet, will lay eyes on me. But guess what Cullen? I m much better than you. Yes I am. What if I have some weight more? That doesn't make me less good. So take your hands off me and get the hell out of my way. Like I told you I want to celebrate my new life." I said and I felt the tears sliding down from my eyes like a river.

What did I tell him right now? That I loved him? That all these years I was in love with him, and now what I hate him? Dear God what I had put my self in? I had to leave now. I didn't want to hear anything from him. I hated him.

I lifted my eyes to look him. He was looking like lost. His eyes were focused behind me in the woods but in nothing specific. He was still holding my arm tight. I tried to understand why he was looking like this, but I couldn't. It was like that someone had punched him in the stomach.

I pulled my arm and he didn't move. He was still in the same position. _Leave Bella, there is nothing here anymore,_ _I said to my self_. I looked him for one last time and walked away. I didn't want to look behind. This was my past. I couldn't feel anything at this moment.

I reached the door of the restaurant and stormed inside. The noise made the Cullens, the Webers and my father to look at my direction. I walked all the way to my table and sat at my chair. All of them were looking at me worried. They knew something wrong happened out there but they didn't ask me. From outside I could hear a car leaving the parking with force and I knew exactly who was. I dropped my head in my hands not wanting to look at his family.

"Bella, maybe we should go." My father whispered.

"No, dad please I want to stay." I whispered back to him.

"So let's celebrate our new life." Angela said and razed her glass. We did all the same and drunk to our new life. After half an hour the Cullens left the restaurant. I looked at them for a last time. They all were beautiful. Very beautiful like models. Even the parents.

I was jealous. I wanted to be beautiful like everyone else. I wanted to be thin with a nice body. _I could do that I thought._

After all these the night went well. We laughed, we ate and drunk too much. It was a good night.

Angela and I arranged the last details about our trip. We were going to drive to Port Angeles and fly to New York. Our stuff that we would load at my car, we would send them with a transfer from Port Angeles.

At midnight we called it night and we left the restaurant.

I climbed at the cruiser, exhausted. Charlie looked at me and then turned to the road.

"Bella what happened with Cullen's boy? Please tell me. I was so worried for you."

"Dad nothing happened. Actually something happened. He said thanks for saving him from trouble, but dad then I …." I trailed off.

"You what Bella? Please tell me."

"I told him how I was feeling dad. I told him I loved him all these years but now the only thing that remained its hate."

"Really Bella? You have so courage, babe, I have to admit it. Good for you my girl. Now you can continue with your life. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing dad. He said nothing. Of course I wasn't expecting to say anything or to feel anything about me. You know that you can't force someone to love you. And I am not like him and you know it." I said and looked down.

"No Bella you can't say that. You are the most amazing person I know and the most beautiful girl. Your soul is pure like heaven. Please don't underestimate your self, babe."

"Thank you dad, I think I believe the same with you now. I am must better than him. His is nothing. I am something." I said prude with my self. We made it to the house, I said him goodnight and went upstairs to my room.

When I closed the door, I went by my window to look the moon. There was a new moon high at the sky. A new moon, a new begging. I closed my eyes and I made a wish. I opened them and looked at the driveway. Down the road a few feet from my home was a silver car stopped. I couldn't see if I knew it or the driver. It was so dark and the only light was the perfect moon. I turned away and lied to my bed. My suitcases were at the foot of my bed and my boxes were downstairs at the living room.

It was my last night here. I put my hands under the pillow and closed my eyes. _This was it _I said and the sleep came to me……

I woke up from a noise. I glanced at the alarm to see that it was time to get up. I shower and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

Charlie was loading my stuff and waited for Angela to load hers to.

I took a pop tart from the counter and headed outside to wait for Angela.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you wake up. How are you this morning?" Charlie asked me while he loaded a box at the trunk.

"I m fine dad. Actually I slept very well for first time. I didn't have nightmares." I said him with a huge smile in my face.

"I can tell sweetheart, you were so quite. The only thing I heard was a car passing sometime." He said.

Then Angela came and we started loading her stuff.

We all said our goodbyes and hugged its other.

"Please call me when you land. And when you arrive at Port Angeles. I love you Bella. Please be careful. Angela take care of her. Goodbye my little baby." Charlie said and leaned inside the car to kiss me.

"Yes dad don't worry. I love you to. I call you, I promise. Take care of yourself and before you know it you will come and visit me with Angela's parents." I said and kissed him back.

"Be careful girls and I wish you the best. Angela I love you sweetheart and I am going to miss you. Bye" Mrs. Weber said and kissed her daughter.

I started the car and we began our trip. Before I knew it we were away of Forks, with the music loud in the car and singing along with the songs. This is it. My beginning, my new wonderful life with my best friend beside me.

I turned and looked Angela who was looking me with a huge smile.

Yes, this was definitely going to be wonderful……..


	2. 5 years and a book

**Hey guys I didn't get the chance to introduce my self at the first chapter. So this is my first story. I hope that you like it. I am not very good with the language so please have mercy. **

**All the twilight character belongs to Meyer and of course the book. Haha**

**Please leave you love!!!**

* * *

5 years later…

I was walking back to my apartment. Today was the best day in my whole life.

Finally my book published and I signed a contract for 3 more. The sequel.

Sorry you are right. I began from the end. So what happened these 5 years in my life?

Here we go!

As you know I came at New York with Angela. We stayed together at the dorm and we shared the room. The life here was incredible. When I stepped here the first think I had to do was to find my self. To love my self. So I decided that I had to change. To be a new Bella and start again. In one year I lost all the weight was bothering me and others. I went to the gym every day and I started to eat less and healthy. Angela helped me, giving me courage to continue. And in zero time I was wearing zero number.

This made me feel more confidence and sexy. I was beginning to love my self and liked what I saw everyday at the mirror. I also changed my behavior and the way I was thinking about the people. I was thinking positively and I became more social.

The life at the university was wonderful. Every Saturday Angela and I were clubbing. We made friends and we all together went out to eat, to movies, to party or to hang out just at the dorm. It was the new life I was waiting for so long. I had some relationships but not something serious. I liked my freedom and my new self and I didn't want to waste time to be subjugating to a man. So I was having fun and not wasting my feelings. I was keeping my feelings for the one. The man that would look at me and knew that he was going to be in my life forever. So I gave up looking and concentrated to let my self feel the things I wanted to feel.

On the other hand, Angela met the love of her life, Ben. He was studying the law like her. He was tall and thin. He had brown short hair and his eyes were blue. He was so kind and loving with her. He was the perfect guy for her and I knew it from the first time they laid eyes on.

Everyone was happy for the first time in years. We lived our lifes, we celebrated every moment and every day of our friendship. I loved Angela and Ben like brother and sister. They were my family and my support.

So after three years we graduated. I was going to become the best seller author I was dreaming off and Angela and Ben the best lawyers.

I got the chance to work to a big editorial house downtown like a secretary, while I was writing my first book. Ben and Angela worked at a big company, helping the lawyers and practicing to get into the team.

At the begging we rent an apartment all together. We had so much fun. But they promoted me to a new position. They paid me to read the books and give my opinion if is it good for publishing or not. So I was making good money and decided to move to my own apartment. I rent one at a skyscraper. The view was wonderful especially at night. I could afford it and I was thankful to God for this. The book took me almost a year to write it but suddenly when it finished I was nervous. I didn't want to publish it. I wrote a story for a vampire and a human girl that they fall in love and live their lifes with danger and fears. The fiction sailed at our time and like I said I wanted to be best seller. But I had my fears like everyone who writes a book for the first time.

Angela took the copy from me with violence, to read it, because I didn't let anyone to be near it because they had to tell me their opinion. And I didn't like to turn it down.

Actually both Ben and Angela loved it and pushed me to show it to the editor of my editorial house. I decided to give a chance but I told them that if they turned it down I wouldn't send it to anyone else.

I gave the copy to Victoria, one of the editors, who was also a friend of mine. I didn't do that on prepuce but only because she had good taste and somehow she knew always which book was the best. I told her I would like to send me a letter with the approval or the disapproval. I thought that it would be good for me to experience the process for one and last time if I get the disapproval. So, I kept going with other things and let this in the back of my mind.

A Monday evening, getting back from the work, I spotted at my mail an envelope with the firm of the editorial house I was working. _Oh my, this is it I thought._

I opened the door and got off my coat and shoes. I went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I picked my phone and called Angela and Ben, to tell them come to my place when they are done from work. I was looking the envelope for a hole our. They came as soon as the finished and joined me at the couch. Ben walked to the fireplace, talking the envelope with him. Angela through an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to her.

Ben opened the envelope and started to read the letter. I couldn't understand his expression and I knew that he didn't let me to. So I was waiting until he finished. He looked both of us and suddenly a smile began to spread across his face. I jumped up and run and hugged him. I took the letter from him and read it.

Victoria had approved the book to be published and now I had to find the title.

Like I told the story of the book was fictional, so I had to find something that was never used from someone else and I would be something that it would be near the natural of the vampires.

That night I didn't go to bed. I stayed to find the perfect name for my story. Suddenly and I didn't know why, I remember the graduation day. The time I was outside with him, talking to him. I realized that the time we were talking was near twilight. I shivered at the thought and wrote down the word. Twilight. A day ends, a night begins. The only time safe for the vampires to be around people. Yes this title was perfect! The only thing that remained was to change my name. I didn't like someone from my hell to read my book and think of me again. So I was trying to find a last name at list. I didn't want to change my first name, I liked it. For none reason Edward came back in my thought and the first day I met him. Mr. Banner was pissed with Edward, because he was laughing and playing with Jessica, and he called him with his full name. Edward Masen Cullen. I started to think that Masen was nice and no one will ever know who I am. So I decided that Isabella M. Masen was the best name for me.

The next morning I went to work and found Victoria waiting for me. I gave her the title and the name and we started to settle the things we had to do.

We corrected some parts and the book began coming to life. This was amazing. I couldn't believe that my book was going be published soon. Victoria was so excited about the project and she dedicated all her time for this.

The book was ready in record time and we published it. At the beginning people was hesitated about the book, because the fiction. But after a month the book came first in sales. I was so happy that my dreams came true. It was an award for my self. I did grate job and deserved it.

Pushing by from every bookstore I could see copies of my book which made me more than happy. I couldn't believe it. I had it all in that very moment. The only thing was missing was love. A man to love me, to give me joy. But I knew I was getting there. I could feel it. All I had to do was to enjoy all this madness and wait for the love to come!

So here I am, walking down to my apartment. I was passing from the book store of my neighborhood, when I saw at the TV that they were talking about the book. Victoria told me that they wanted desperately to interview me and know who was behind this.

So I gave her the ok to look for a good advertisement company to introduce me to the audience.

I stayed there a little longer looking my book at the television. I couldn't hear any word, so I decided to go home.

I was outside my front door when my phone rung.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey best seller author and lovely daughter. How was your day?" I heard Charlie smiling from the other line.

"Oh my God dad how I missed your voice. It was ok. You know I am very tired and I have to go to meet the guy who is going to undertake the situation for the big revelation. How was your day?" I said while I closed the door behind me and took of my shoes.

"It was great. I was at the office, watching TV when the guy at the talk show said about your book and that you are going to reveal who are you in a couple of days. I got up from my seat and I started screaming like a girl. I am very glad that today I am alone. So when is the meeting with this advertisement company?"

"Ahm... it's today in two hours and believe I can't take another step. My feet are killing me and I don't know what to do. Maybe I will call Victoria to cancel it and do it tomorrow. I want rest because I am like a zombie."

"No, baby, you can't cancel it. You can do it. Go take a shower and relax and get ready to go. You have to do it. To prove to everyone here that you had it in you but they couldn't see it because they are stupid. I can't wait to see Newton's face. He is so crazy about the story. All here love the story. They will be surprised when they will see that you are the author. Go please Bella. I want to tell everyone that you are the author but I can't. I am so proud for you and I want everyone knows it." He said pleading.

"Ok dad I can't wait ether. I will hang up now so I can take that shower we were talking about. I miss you and I want to see you. I love you"

"I love you to my little girl. Go get them with your charm and tell that guy to give the best of him self for you." He said and hang up.

I took a shower and I got ready one our before the meeting. Victoria was going to give me a ride there because as my editor, she had to be there with me.

I was picking up my purse from the couch when I heard the horn of her car. Even in the fifteenth floor I could recognize this horn. I took my purse and I headed to the elevator.

When the doors opened I was already nervous. I didn't know why. Maybe I didn't want people learn that I was behind the story. The elevator doors opened again.

I took a deep breath and got out. Victoria was in her car, waiting for me. I opened the door and slide in.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" she said and brought a red curl of her hair behind her ear.

"I am fine bossy. A little nervous I think. I don't know why." I said looking at the road.

"Oh come on Bells, you are going to be fine. I know this is important for you. This is the big revel but it's going to be al right. And believe me that you are going to be very all right when you see the advertisement guy of the E.C. Advertisement. He owns the company and he told me that it would be his pleasure to work on this project on his own. Jane said he is really hot. I can't wait to see him. Maybe he is the one you are looking for. Hot guy, with a company, money. Yes I think he is the one." He said and we both burst to laughs. Jane is our boss. She owns the editorial house.

"You and Jane are insane. And I m not looking for a guy with money. Please you know me. I need the love girl. And if you say that he is hot I hope he can give the love." I said laughing. I was already felling fine. She could make my day.

"I know girl. I hope he can give the love and do a good job because next week you will be up there in a huge photo." She said and pointed the big eave up in the building in front of us.

"Are you crazy? I m not doing this and you know it. I can't be in an eave. NO. Beckam with his sexy underwear maybe but not me with a book on hands." I said horrified.

"Oh come on sugar. I was kidding. E.C.A. Is the best company in NY and they are going to do a great job for you or I am going to kill that guy."

"Ok. I believe you. You know which the best is. I trust you. Now please get us there fast because I am to tired and I have this feeling all week which make me insane." I said angrily.

"Ok girl don't worry we are almost there. And tell me about this feeling. I noticed that something was bothering you all week but I didn't want to ask and be rude. But now you brought it up…" she trailed off.

"I don't know V. It is a strange feeling. I can't describe it sure. It's like I am going to see someone or meet someone. But I can't register if it will be for good or bad. I can't understand and makes me insane. You know it's like I can feel that something is coming and it will change my life." I tried to make her understand.

"Oh Bella I know what it is. It is the book and the revel and you know this is going to change your life. You are going to be famous girl." She smiled.

After that we stayed in silence and I was trying to get that feeling of me. I want to be calm at the meeting.

So after a while, she parked outside of a big high building. In the middle of the build, were 3 big letters. E.C.A. Yes we were definitely here. I got out of the car, waiting for Victoria to lead the way. When we reached the reception, I stayed behind, she told about the meeting and the assistant gave her instruction. The lobby was a big room with paintings and flowers. The walls had a sweet color of beige and the rug was red. Victoria came back and grabbed me from the hand and led me to the elevators.

We got in and she pressed the 15nth number in the console. _Hah, what a coincidence, I thought._

The ride was quick. The doors opened and in front of me unfolded the world of advertisement. All the products I had at my home, were here hanging on the walls.

I got of the elevator and looked Victoria. She had a big smile on her face.

She started to walk and I followed her. She stopped at the assistance and told her something but I couldn't hear what. The place was stunning.

Victoria came again to me.

"Come on girl. Liz taking us to the conference room." She said and I walked beside her.

Liz stepped in a giant room with a big oval table and many chairs around it. One wall of the room was all windows. The view of the town was incredible. The other wall had a huge flat screen and beside it a white board. I could see the boards with the cover of my book next to the white board.

"You can sit. Would you like something to drink?" Liz asked.

"A latte please with no sugar and you Isabella?" Victoria looked me.

"The same for me please." I said and looked the view from the window.

"I will be right back. Mr. Cullen and his brother will be here in short. Nice to meet you." She said and closed the door behind her.

Cullen? Did I hear wrong? And his brother? No. I didn't.

"Bella, you ok? Please breath" Victoria said worried.

But no word could come out. Nether breath. Cullen. My worst fear. No he can't be him.

Victoria's words came back to me…

"_Believe me that you are going to be very all right when you see the advertisement guy of the E.C. Advertisement. He owns the company and he told me that it would be his pleasure to make all of the work on his own. Jane said he is really hot.__"_

Maybe he is. Maybe not.

"I…Oh God V… I… It's nothing…." I trailed of.

_No this can't be happening. Not to me. Not again. My past is haunting me. No please no….I was screaming inside my head._

I leaned my head in the chair and closed my eyes. I could see from the corner of my eye Victoria, who now was worrying about me .I could imagine my face. Pail, in shock.

Suddenly the door open and I heard steps. I didn't want to open my eyes but I had to make sure that he was the Cullen that Liz said.

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately locked with greens. Oh. My. God.

I knew these eyes. They were in my nightmares and dreams for years. Yes Edward Cullen was standing in front of me, with his brother beside him.

He was looking more beautiful and more handsome. He was an adult man now. This jaw, these lips, these eyes and his messy hair. 5 years later and he could still make my heart fly.

Emmet Cullen, his brother was bigger that I remembered. He was always the most mean with me.

"Hello ladies. I am Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmet. Its pleasure to meet you finally. I am glad that you picked my company for the promotion of the big revel." He said smiling.

Victoria then turned her head to my side with opened mouth. She knew everything about my life before I came to NY. She immediately understood whose these men were.

She looked Edward and sighed.

"Nice to meet you Edward, Emmet. I am Victoria the editor and the manager of the author." She stood and shacked hands.

"Nice to meet you to Victoria" Emmet said and looked me.

I cleared my throat and stood up. I hoped that my legs won't give up on me.

Edward looked me and smiled.

"And you must be Mrs. Masen." He said and gave me his hand.

I nodded and put my hand in his. An electric wave passed thought all of my body.

"Yes this is me." I said shaking hands with Emmet too and sat down.

"I am sorry but no one gave me your first name. I think this is you fake name and I would like to know your real so we can continue with everything. I hope you don't mind and I promise I will keep it safe. You know it's weird. My middle name is Masen. What a coincidence." He said and sat at the head of the table beside me.

_I knew this would happen. Come on Bella you are a new person I said to my self. _

I took a deep breath and looked Victoria. She was looking worried.

I gave her the look "everything is going to be ok" and turned to him again.

"My real name is…..Isabella Swan."

He stopped breathing and his mouth opened from the shock.

Emmet had the same reaction with Edward.

"You can't be… No..." He trailed off. I could see that he couldn't believe what happening.

"Yes it can be Edward. It's me Bella. I am Isabella Marie Masen the author of Twilight" I said and smiled at him.

And this was the second time I left him speechless……

* * *

So what do you think?? What Bella is going to do???

Please review!!!


	3. The seductive plan

**I would like to thank my dearest and lovely friend Joanna who ****supports me with this.**

**Thanks Joan!!**

**I don't own the characters. Meyer does!!!**

* * *

He was looking at me with his mouth opened from the shock.

Yes this was the second time. But the difference was that I couldn't leave this time.

I couldn't take my eyes of him. His reaction was priceless. Suddenly he shook his head and he looked at me again.

"Ok this is awkward. I didn't recognize you. You look different." He said and brought his hand in his hair.

"Yes indeed. You really look different." Emmet said and looked me.

"Well it's been 5 years since the last time you saw me. Right Edward? And thanks for the compliments." I said him ironically.  
His eyes met mine and I could see he was angry.

_Gosh Bella how can you do this girl? You are adults now and you are a different person. Probably him too._

_But what about all I had been throw?_

I could see that my insides had an argument.

_I can do this. I can collaborate with him. It is all about my book._

I shook my head and looked him.

"Please Emmet, Victoria can you leave us alone for five minutes. I want to speak with Bella." He said and stud up.

"I don't think it is a good idea Edward." Victoria said and I could listen the worry in her voice.

"I agree with Victoria, Eddie. Please let's continue this meeting." Emmet said and pat him on the shoulder.

"No actually I think it's a good idea. I want to speak with Edward too." I said.

"Ok I will be outside if you need anything. Just yell my name and I will come immediately." Victoria whispered me.

The two of them stand up and left closing the door behind them.

Edward was standing opposite me and his hand on the table. I could see that he was managing to restraint himself. His hands were trembling and he was looking down in his papers.

I took the same position, mirroring him, having the same reaction. I was angry too.

"So you are here to play with me Bella? To get a payback for all the years I was mean? It's that what you want?" he shouted.

"Are you fucking crazy? How can you think of that, hah? I came here, not knowing that you owned this company. I was trying to do my job. You know something? I don't want to speak to you or to continue this meeting. I will find another company and I hope the next person won't be a moron like you." I shouted back at him and stud up.

But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall.

I was surprised with his reaction. I believed he would let me leave.

"No you won't leave so easily Isabella. The last time you ruined my day. My fucking last day in Forks because your little speech outside of the restaurant. But I won't let this happen again. Believe me." He said and he came closer to me.

His hands were gripping mine above my shoulders on ether side and in this position I was completely at his mercy. He could do anything to me. I couldn't move. His breath was washing my face and I could taste him in my tongue. I had to speak to defend my self.

"You can't make me stay here. I was fine Edward before I saw you today. I don't want to return to the past. I like my life. I love my self and I don't want to have you all over my face everyday because of the advertisement. And do me a favor. Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me." I said angrily to him.

"No" he said and came even closer.

"No?" I asked him back.

"No."

"Oh believe me yes" I hissed.

"Oh believe me No." I hissed back.

"What do you want Edward?" I said breathlessly.

"I want to get over with this so I can do my job Isabella. I want you to let the past behind" He whispered and came closer. Our lips were inches apart.

I could feel my sex getting wet. And this position. How many times I dreamed him doing that to me. I was looking straight to his lips.

"Tell me something Isabella. That night back at the restaurant you said that you were in love with me. Is it truth?" he whispered.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I couldn't help my self.

He was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I light knock sounded from the door and he immediately pulled back.

What just happened? He had me pushed against the wall, asking me if I had been in love with him then?

I pushed my self of the wall and took my seat beside him. I shook my head to clear my head.

"Edward I will do this meeting and you will undertake the advertisement. We are adults now and we can work this out. I don't want to get back to the past. So please collaborate. I will do it too. I promise." I said.

"Ok. I don't want ether to urge. I have to do my job." He said and sat at his chair.

"Come in." he said.

Emmet and Victoria were standing at the door, looking us. The walked to us, Victoria sit beside me and Emmet opposite me and beside Edward.

"Girl you ok?" Victoria leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Yes V everything ok. We will talk later I promise. Just let's finish with this." I said.

Soon enough Edward began the presentation. He said that it would be good to organize a press conference for the revel. The concept was really good and I agreed with him in many thinks. He had so much fantasy and I liked how he wanted to make this look good, nice and strong.

After two hours, we had decided what it would be best and what the advertising will look like.

"So this is it. Do you have any questions Bella?" Emmet asked me.

"No I think its all clear and I like the way you think." I smiled him.

"So I have to see you again Bella to do the photo shoot for the eaves at the main streets. How about tomorrow?" Edward asked, still looking his schedule.

"What time you want me there?" I said to him looking at mine also.

"About six thirty. Is it good for you?"

"Yes its perfect." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and he gave me his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and shook my hand.

An electric wave passed me and I locked eyes whit him. He was looking at me confused and I could definitely say that he felt it too.

"Yes… tomorrow" I said trembling.

What was wrong with me? Why he had still this effect on me? I needed some fresh air to clear my head.

"Nice to see you again Bella and I want to forgive me for all I said to you" Emmet said and smiled at me.

"Yes Emmet don't worry. We are adults now. Things were different then. I forgive you" I smiled back.

"Thank you Bella and by the way your book is unbelievable. Rosalie is crazy about the story and when I told her that you are going to be here today he flipped out. She wants to meet you."

"Ok. Next time bring her here to see me. But please don't tell her who I am." I pleaded.

"Yes of course. You know your secret is safe here"

"Nice to meet you guys. See you soon. Come on girl." Victoria shook hands with them and we began to walk out of the room.

When we passed the door she leaned forward.

"Oh my… he is digging a hole in you back. Don't look back. He is looking at you." She whispered.

When we were in the elevator, I let the breath I was holding. The meeting was so intense. All the time he was looking at me and I couldn't take my eyes off him ether. What was happening to me?

"Tell me girl. I am dieing here. What happened when we left the room?" Victoria asked.

"Ah you won't believe it. He thought I came here because I knew he owned this company to play games with him. He was so angry. I told him that I didn't know that and that I came here to do my job. When I tried to leave, he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall to scare me. I told him to take his hands off me but he kept coming closer. For a moment I thought that he will attack me but then he told me to forget the past and move on so we can collaborate. But I won't do this easy for him, believe me." I said between my teeth.

Victoria's mouth was hanging open from the shock. I saw her two times open her mouth to speak but she closed it again.

The doors open and we walked throw the lobby. We said our goodbyes to the assistant and hided out to the car.

When we are inside Victoria finally spoke.

"Oh my fucking God. Are you serious girl? He pushed you against the wall?" she yelled.

"It took you so long." I laughed at her.

"I can't believe it. He is a jackass. Why is he still treating you like that?"

"V…he also asked… If what I said that night was true. If I was in love with him then. I don't know why he asked this but I can forget the way he was looking me."

"Really? He asked you that? Oh God what a mess. Maybe we should find another company." She said.

"No its ok. I can do this. Besides it told you. This not going to be easy for him" I said and looked out of the window.

After half an hour I was in my apartment. What a day. I took a shower and changed to my Pjs. I made something quick to eat and laid down on the couch. I couldn't take Edward out of my head. He was so beautiful and how he had changed. He was so handsome and with the suit he was looking like a model came out of an advertisement.

I couldn't put my self again in this situation. He had to pay for what he had done to me. But how? What could I do to make him suffer?

I had to speak with Angela immediately. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

After two rings she picked it up.

"Angela here" she answered cheerful.

"Bella here" I mimicked her words, laughing.

"Hey, how are you? How the meeting went? I was waiting for you call."

"Yes I know, but you are not going to believe what happened to me today." I said.

"What? Is something wrong? Did you hit again?" she asked worried.

"No, honey, I am fine as I can tell. I saw someone today. Please make your self comfortable and let me tell what's going on." I said to her.

I told her about Edward and what happened during the meeting. She had nothing to say. She was shocked.

"So tomorrow I have to meet him at a studio for the photo shoot. Angela I can't let this go easy for him. I want him to payback for what had he done to me. I have to do something but I can't come with anything. That's why I need your help." I said pleading.

"Hm, yes, you have to get him for all he had done to you. You said that he asked you about that night. Did you ever consider that maybe he liked you back then? But this can't be possible. He was so mean with you. Ahh, I can't find a reason. So here let me tell you what you have to do. You have to seduce him. To make him fall in love with you. This is going to be the perfect payback. To see him suffer and pleading you to love him. What do you think?" she said.

"Are you crazy girl? You haven't seen him that's why it looks simple for you. He is like a fucking model Ang. How can I seduce him? I am nothing like him." I said desperately.

"Isabella, don't make me come right there and slap you. You are gorgeous, love. You are so beautiful. You don't underestimate your self for him again. Please don't do the same mistakes. You told me that you were better than him and now you are changing your mind? Remember you have the up hand and he works for you now. So do what I say and you will receive what you want."

"Yes you are right. I am better than him. Ok I will do it. I will try. Thank you so much girl. I've got to go now. Tomorrow I have so much work at the office and then the photo shoot and I have to look sexy and seductive right? So I will call you tomorrow to tell you what's new. Goodnight"

"Goodnight to you too. I will wait for your call. Bye." She said and hanged up.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the possibilities. What If I will be the one who lost this game? What will happen then? What if he doesn't like me at all?

I couldn't answer my own questions so I decided that I would try to make him fall in love with me. I took it as a bet to my self. I had to do this, but what if I will be ended up being in love again with him? Ether way the process will be fun.

I turned to the window and stared outside the city. Somehow I managed to sleep.

******

Next morning I woke up feeling tired. I had slept only 4 hours. This wasn't good, especially with all I had planned for Edward and also the photo shoot. So I called the office to tell them that I would go later because I had to run some errands for my book. After all Victoria could cover me. So I went back to sleep and I woke up again after two hours. Six hours were better from four. I got up of the bed and went straight to shower.

I let the hot water run through my body and relaxed. I couldn't stop thinking about how I could make this work without make it obvious I was playing with him. Maybe I could let it flue naturally. I was in love with him for four years and maybe more. Or I was still in love with him. I shook my head to clear my mind and got out of the shower. I dried my hair and used the curl iron to curl the end of my hair a little. I liked look natural and sexy. I finished with my make up and hided to the closet to find the perfect outfit. At my cover book were two hands, actually mine, holding an apple. The apple symbolized the forbidden love between the vampire and the human. So I picked my red palm dress from the closet. Angela gave it to me as a gift for my 21st birthday.

It settled above my knees and my breasts looked full. I looked my reflection at the mirror and took a deep breath.

_Come on girl. With that you have him for sure_.

I left the apartment and took my car. I was barely taking my car because the office was near my apartment but today after work was the shooting.

I got to work and started immediately the reading. I had to give my opinion about two books until Friday and it was Tuesday. I was so focused that I didn't understand how the time went by. I looked my wall clock and it was 4.30 pm. I had to go. I didn't want to stuck to the traffic and be late. I took my coat and purse and hided to my car.

After an hour I was outside the studio. I parked my car and looked out of the window.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I made my way to the studio and opened the door.

I walked in and I saw him. His back was to me and I could see that he was talking to someone.

_This is no or never, Swan_.

I walked to him and stopped just one foot away. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

He turned to see who was and his eyes looked with mine. A smiled appeared on his lips. His eyes began the journey up down my body until he reached my eyes again.

"Good evening Bella, you look stunning." He said smiling.

"Why thank you Edward. Good evening to you too. So when we can begin?" I asked and took of my coat.

I heard him gasped and lifted my eyes to his. He was looking at me so intense that I could feel my legs go weak. I had to hide me blush, for not reveling my self.

"Am… We can… Am… Start now" he said trembling.

Oh how grateful I was with my self. My plan was working.

"Where do you want me, Edward?" I asked him in low voice, coming closer to him.

His mouth was hugging open from the shock.

"Ahm… Everywhere…I mean there" he pointed a black leather sofa with shaking hands.

"Oh you want me there? Ok, no problem" I said to him still in low voice and brushed his shoulder as I walked to the couch.

_What a carriage girl. Good. Keep going._

He couldn't take his eyes of me while the photographer gave me instructions.

"Please lean down on your side and bring your hand behind your head. Ok that's it. Take the book and place it to your stomach. Yes there. Now look at me seductively. Yes there girl. You have it" the photographer said and started taking pictures.

I turned so I could look Edward. He was sitting on a stool. He was so concentrated looking at me, that he didn't realize the woman who was speaking to him.

_No or never girl, I though_.

I locked eyes with him, licked my lips and moaned. He licked his lips to and I caught him adjust his self in his pants. Yes definitely I got him now.

"Oh boy… Ahm we need a break. Make your self comfortable and in five minutes we will continue." The photographer said and left.

I took my time to get up very slowly for the couch, arching my back while my eyes were closed.

Suddenly I felt one arm at my back and shivered.

"Would you like something to drink Bella? Or anything else?" he whispered at my ear. I was still in the same position. His hand was holding me still.

I opened my eyes slowly and I made contact with his ear. My breathing picked up and I shivered again. Goosebumps cover my body and I inhaled his scent. It was so strong. His perfume, his shampoo. I could let my hands for a moment to travel in his hair, but I resisted.

I leaned closer to his ear.

"No Edward. I m fine. How about you? Do you want something?" I whispered back.

When he was ready to answer me, the photographer came. He stud up and sat again at the stool.

"Ok now I want you to stand up and do the cover of the book. The apple will be your book." He said and I done it.

After while he said that I was perfect and thanked me. We went to the computer to see the pictures. I could fell Edward close behind me but I pretended that I didn't pay attention. I could feel his breath to my neck. The photograph of me licking my lips came into view and I blushed, but I liked it.

"Please can you print this for me? I like it so much." I asked.

"Of course dear. I'll do it right now." The photographer said.

"Peter print one for me too. I want it for my archive." Edward said and I turned to look him confused.

"For your archive? Really Edward?" I asked him.

He blushed and looked down.

"Yes for the archive of the company." He said nervously.

"Whatever. Look guys I would like to go if you don't need me anything else. Tomorrow will be a difficult day." I said and turned to grab my coat.

"Of course Bella. But I have to see you again tomorrow to decide which photos will be at the eaves and which at the posters. Also I have to discuss with you about the press conference. What time will you be free?" Edward asked.

"Ok I can come to your office around 7pm. Is it ok with you?" I said to him, already preparing the next move in my head.

_Alone with him in his office. Mmmmm….._

"Tomorrow I will be out for meetings. How about take you for dinner so we can relax and talk more free?" he smiled.

_Dinner? Date? Nooooo, Bella. It is only for the campaign. _

"Yes why not. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about I will come and pick you up from your place? I don't want to stood you up. I can call you before I finish so you have time to get ready."

"Yes that would be great. Here is my address and my number" I said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a goodnight" he said and kissed my hand.

"You to Edward" I said and left.

I didn't look behind but I knew he was looking at me. Bella 1- Edward 0.

The game was on.

*******

After an hour of talking with Angela and explaining what happened, I made it to bed.

I was looking at the ceiling, thinking what happened today when my phone buzzed from the nightstand.

I opened it and I saw I had a new text. The number was unknown.

The text it wrote:

_Today you were stunning. You look so much different._

_I would like to give me a chance to get to know you better._

_Finally it was nice we met again. Believe that I am a different person now_

_And I would like to apologize. See you tomorrow. _

_Edward._

Dear Lord and Your Mother. What the fuck? He texted me. No this is not real. I am dreaming.

I red the text again and again. Yes it was real.

So we had a new score. Bella 2- Edward 0.

I laid down again and stared at the ceiling. What if he tells me the truth, that he chanced and he want to know me better?

No this couldn't be possible. After all he is Edward Cullen. People don't change.

That's what I had to keep in mind.

But I changed. I am a better person.

Edward couldn't change.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Tomorrow…..

* * *

**So what do you think??? I know that people can change but I think that Bella want to have a little faith!!!**

**Review please!!!!kisses!!!**


	4. The confession

**Hello there! Sorry that I make you wait so long for the new chapter but you can't blame me. This was the week of New Moon.**

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Pictures are at my profile!!**

**Kisses to all!!!**

* * *

"Baby… Please… More" I said breathless.

"Mmmmm baby you feel so good" he said while trailing kisses from my breasts to my stomach, moving lower.

"Please baby I need you" I said and grabbed his hair.

He came up to me and kissed me hard. His hands went to my panties and slowly he pulled them down. I could feel I was getting wetter but I didn't care. I wanted him so badly. I pulled down his boxer and he positioned himself between my legs.

"Edward please don't tease me. I want you." I whispered.

He hovered over me and I could feel him at my entrance. Dear God I couldn't take it any longer. I locked my legs around his waist and he slipped inside me. Then I heard and annoying noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room alone. I was dreaming.

I closed the alarm and laid again at the bed, looking at the ceiling. What a dream. It was so real. What was wrong with me? I couldn't bring my self again in this. I groaned and got up. I took a shower and got dressed ready for work. I was so nervous about the dinner with Edward, especially with the dream I saw. I was so distrusted all day that I couldn't do my work. I was reading the same paragraph for fifteenth time when Victoria emerged to my office.

"Hey girl. What's up today? I can see that your mind is somewhere but here." She laughed.

"Oh V, I had a dream with Edward and we have the dinner tonight to discuss about the photos and the press conference and I am so nervous and I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the dream." I sighed.

"Tell me about that dream. What you saw that made you so lost today?" she asked worried.

"I saw us having sex and right at the good part the damn alarm started beeping. I don't know why I saw it but believe me I was gooooood. Really good!!" I giggled.

"Oh God really Bella? You are at the start of the revenge and you started dreaming having sex with him already? You are going to fall girl. Please be careful. You know that you can't trust him."

"Yes V, I know. I will be careful I promise. But this is difficult and you know it. I was in love with him so many years and the worst is that he knows. I think that it would be the best to be my self tonight and let it flow." I said thinking again the dream.

I was so turned on all day. I had to get it out of my head. Oh how good his lips felt on my skin. At my breasts and stomach. At my lips. His taste was heaven. I was getting so uncomfortable. But I liked it to think him like this.

"Hey stop thinking about him" Victoria said waving her hands in front of my face, bringing me to present.

"Sorry V, but I can't he was so hot. Oh God I think a cold shower it's the best thing now." I said and looked at the wall clock. It was 5.30 pm. I panicked.

"God I have to go. I have to get ready. He will pick me at 7." I said and stud up.

"Ok girl but be careful. You know I care about you. So go now and dazzle him with your beauty. I have to go too. James waits for me at home" she said and blushed.

"Oh someone is going to get laid tonight" I laughed.

"Yes you" she said smirking.

We laughed together. I took my purse and my coat and headed to the elevators.

I was so nervous that I didn't understand how I got at my place. I went straight to the bathroom and I striped of my clothes. I showered and got dressed. I wore my black strapless dress that made my cleavage look perfect. It fell above my knees. It was perfect. **(Picture at my profile)**

I did Smokey eyes and I put red lipstick at my lips. (**Picture at my profile**)

I straightened my hairs and let them fall around my shoulders.

When I was ready I looked the time. It was 6.30. Half hour more. I looked my self at the mirror and gasped. I was so beautiful. It was the first time I let my self felt beautiful. I liked what I saw.

I went to the living room and put my golden high heels that much with my golden purse. (**Picture at my profile**)

So now I was ready waiting for him. I went to the fridge and purred some wine in a glass. I had to calm. I was a nervous rack. I took a ship and sat at the couch. I looked at the time it was still 6.45. I heard the elevator bell ring and I stud up.

I put my glass at the sink and waited for the door bell to ring.

It ring and I made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My breath caught in my throat. He was standing there in all his glory. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a slim black tie. (**Picture at my profile**)

He was gorgeous. I was staring at him. He was so beautiful. Our eyes locked. He was looking at me with the same expression.

"Hey" I said first.

"Hi" he said and a crocked smile appeared at his lips.

"Do you want to come in?" I said smiling.

"Thanks for the invitation but we have a reservation. Maybe later." He said and smiled again.

Who he thinks he was? Later? No boy it would be no later here. Maybe…

I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Don't get so excited Cullen. Let's go now before they cancel the reservation" I said and I took my coat from the chair next to the door.

I closed the door behind me and we made our way to the elevator. When the doors opened I knew that being alone with him in a small room it was a bad idea after the dream. He let me get in first and he came behind me. Once the doors closed he hit the button for the underground parking lot. He turned and looked me.

"Did I mention that you look stunning tonight?" he smiled.

"No but thank you. You don't look bad your self." I said blushing.

Then he came closer and I step backwards. He continued coming towards me and me backwards until I was pushed at the wall. _Oh God this is too much, I think I can't breathe, I thought._

He didn't make a move. He was standing there, so close, without saying a word, just looking straight in my eyes.

The bell of the elevator brought as to the present. Edward buck off and I let a breath I didn't know I was holding. He gesture me to go out first and he came after me. He took the car keys from his jacket and unlocked a black Audi TT in front of us. He went to the passenger door and opened it for me. I smiled at him and slide at the seat. He closed the door and he made his way to the driver seat. He brought the car in life and we took off.

"So how was your day Bella?" he asked his eyes on the road.

"It was ok. I am working at a book now. I have to give my review in to days. So I'm in lot pressure." I said.

"Hm and what's the story?"

"It's about a girl who live a hell at her school because her classmate make fun of her. You know like my story" I said and turned to look him.

His smiles fall from his face and he sighed.

"I need to apologize to you Bella. You know it already from my text. Take out you for dinner was a chance to get to know you better and apologize for everything. I was so mean with you and you didn't deserve it. You are so kind and sweet and first of all a good person. That night at the restaurant I understood my mistakes and when I came to your home the next morning your dad told me you were already gone. So I didn't get the chance then to apologize. I was so sad for many days that I didn't get that chance and I think that's made me change my mind for everything and tried to be a better person. And then when you said at the office your name I was so glad that I get a second chance with you. But again I didn't trite you right there. So please let me make it up to you and let me know you better. You will see that I am different know." He sighed.

This was all new. He came to my house the next day to apologize? He was sad? The situation made him change his mind for everything? Did he really thought that he get that second chance?

It was too much and I needed time to think what he said. Trying to understand him I didn't say a word, I just looked out of the window.

"Please Bella say something. I told you what I felt back then and you just stare out of the window. Please say something, it's a little awkward." He said looking at me for a second and again his eyes drifted to the road.

"What you want me to say Edward? It's a lot to take in. All these years were hell for me and you know it because you and your gang made me throw all of this. But know I am a different person to. I changed a lot from then. Your behavior made me change and for this I have to thank you but I don't know how much time will take to forgive, if ever I decided."

"Please Bella I know how much I hurt you that's why I need to make it up to you. I know you are different I can see it your eyes. You are happy here but there is something in your eyes that telling me that you can't forget what I've done. I want to look in your eyes and see nothing but happiness. That's why I want to try to make things right. I want to know you better. Please, I beg you give me a chance." He turned and looked at me pleading.

"Ok I will try but please don't push me. I will give you this chance to make it up but one mistake Cullen and that's it." I said.

I was going to give him this chance. Maybe this was the worst mistake but also the right thing. I didn't want to know when will this take us but I would like to give it a go.

He picked my hand from my lap. I froze. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how happy you make me. So let's start again. I want to do things right this time." He gave me his crocked smile. For that smile I would give my life.

Then it hit me. I was still in love with him. Oh God this not good. I had a plan but in that moment nothing concerned me. He was still holding my hand. He let it though, because he had to drive. I brought it back to my lap but before I could do it, he took it again and placed it between our seats.

The rest of the ride we remained silence. The weird part was that it wasn't uncomfortable. I turned my head to see him. His nose was perfect. His lips were so juicy. My eyes drifted to his neck. There was a vein that popped out of his skin. I wanted so bad to bite it. _Focus Bella I pushed my self._

"See something you like, beautiful?" he asked and I didn't understand that I was staring at him for so long.

I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"Ehm... Sorry…" I trailed off.

"Don't apologize. You can stare as much as you want but you have to let me do the same, because I think that tonight I won't take my eyes off you even If you want me too." He smiled.

I blushed more and turned to the window.

After a while he parked his car outside a restaurant. It was covered all with glass and heavy curtains in beige color hanging to the windows.

He got out off the car and the next second he was opening my door. He gave me his hand and I took it. He closed the door behind me. I saw that he was holding a case.

"I hope you like Italian food. This the best place in New York." He said.

"Yes I like it. So what's in that case?" I asked curiously.

"The photographs from yesterday that retouched with Photoshop for the eaves and for the magazine covers. But don't think that we retouch them so much because you were wonderful." He said as we made our way through the doors.

The hostess asked about the reservation and Edward gave her his name. She was looking at him like it was something to eat.

Geez girl I am here too. I was so irritated from her behavior. Was I jealous? This couldn't happen.

We made our way to our table. The table was round and a sofa half circle was behind it. So he is going to seat beside me. This was going to be a long night.

I took my seat and Edward sat to my left.

"For tonight your waiter will be Adam. Enjoy you meal." The hostess said looking again at Edward and made her to the door.

"So what to you think?" Edward asked me, looking me straight in the eye.

"It's a nice place. So warm and friendly environment. Except from the hostess. Anyway I like it" I said conceived what came out of my mouth.

"I am glad that you like it. As for the hostess I agree with you. She is staring at me every time. Anyway." He said looking at his lap.

Then the waiter came and we order the drinks and the food.

"So do you want to see the photos from yesterday?" he said smiling.

I took a ship from my wine and nodded.

He opened his case and took out a yellow big envelope. He closed his case and turned to me again.

"We make them a little bigger so you can easily see how the eaves will be." He said and took the pictures out of the envelope.

The pictures were great and Edward was happy to see that I liked them.

"These are great Edward. I couldn't believe that would be so nice."

"Of course they would be. You gave the best of you. Although I like one and if you don't mind I would like to keep it." He said blushing.

He took the pictures from me and he started looking for one. When he found it I gasped.

I was lying at the black leather sofa. My back was arched and my eyes were closed. My dress was drifting up my thighs and it was leaving not much to the imagination. My lips are parted a beat and suddenly I understood the moment it was taken. The moment I was trying to get Edward's attention. I blushed and looked away from the picture. Why he would like to give this to him? Was he trying to pass me a message?

Edward spoke, bringing me to the present.

"I like it so much. The way your body is arching is so sexy and the all scene is so…" he trailed off.

"Oh my God Edward. Please hide it." I said to him embarrassed.

"Why Bella? You look so beautiful, sexy and confident in this picture. Why are you embarrassing? You are so stunning" he said and he placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to look him.

I gasped at his intense staring. He leaned closer, our lips inches apart.

Is he going to kiss me? Oh God this is so soon. I can't let him.

I pulled away from him quickly before he could react. He brought his hand to his face and sighed.

"Sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok." I said looking away from him.

"No it's not ok. I told you that I want to make things right, and I crossed the line. I want to know you better that's my priority. But when I am so close to you, I can't retain my self." He said passing his hands throw his hair.

I lost my concentration for a while. What was wrong with me? I had made a decision, not to go easy with him. To pay for what he had done. But I was lost from his beauty, from his words. Should I believe him and give him a chance or should I torture him?

"Bella, you ok?" he said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I am fine. Let's talk about something else. Today you told me so much and you where so sincere with me. But I need time to think and your actions, they are not so helping." I said.

"You are right. I was going to force you to do something you may not want to. Please accept my apologize for my actions." He pleaded.

"It's not that I don't want it but I think you are moving so fast. Give some space to realize what's going on." I said.

"So you would like to kiss you, hah?" he laughed.

"And I can see that you didn't hear anything about what I said" I glared him.

"No please Bella. I was trying to light the atmosphere. Don't misunderstood me please." He said smiling.

"If you put it that way I think I can keep up" I smiled back.

The rest of the night rolled smooth. We talked about college, my books and how our lives changed after high school. He told me that he didn't keep contact with anyone from Forks and I told him about Angela.

He was so interesting about my books and how did I come up with this idea. I told him about the dream I had with my characters of my book and he couldn't believe it that from one dream I was now a best seller author.

The time passed and it was time to leave. He didn't let me pay.

We get into the car and we headed to my apartment. Once we were there, he turned of the car and looked me.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation for tonight. I had a very good time with you and I would like to do that again. Would you?" He said giving me that crocked smile.

"Oh don't thank me. I should thank you because I had a great time with you. It is nice to get to know you better. I realized I didn't know anything and it was a good time to get start to know you." I smiled.

"The same for me Bella. Would you like to escort you upstairs?"

"No please it's not necessary. You must be tired. I don't want to keep you from resting."

"Don't be silly. Please let me do it. It will my pleasure after all." He said.

He got out and made his way to my door and opened it. I took his hand that offered and got out of the car. The way upstairs with the elevator was silence. We made it to my door and I stopped.

"Thank you again Edward for the wonderful night. You seem that you have change. I will conceder what you told me tonight. Thank you again." I said smiling.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for the conceder and please answer to my question." He said pleading.

I was looking at him curious. What question? What he had asked me that passed from my mind?

He understood my confusion.

"I asked you if you like to do that again. To go out with me again. If you don't I will understand and I would leave it there. But believe that I liked so much you company that would be my pleasure to take you out again." He said nervously.

"Yes why not. You have my number so we can arrange it. Thank you again." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

When I pulled back, he was looking at my shocked.

"Oh God I am so sorry. I overreacted." I blushed a crimson red.

"It's nothing to apologize. Beside I liked it." He said smiling.

Could I go redder??

"When you blush you are so cute. Please don't be embarrassed."

"Ok. Thank you again. Goodnight Edward" I said.

"Goodnight Bella" He said and kissed my cheek, lingering more that he should.

I froze in place. If I angled my head his lips will be against mine. The time I turned my head he pulled away an inch. Our eyes locked and we stayed like that what seems like ages.

He smiled at me and leaned forward. He brushed his lips at the corner of mine and he pulled back to see my expression.

I couldn't react at all. I was frozen and my heart was trying to get out of my chest.

He made the first move and spoke.

"I hope I will see you again tomorrow. I will finish from the office at 5 pm. If you have free time we can meet then. Until then Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward. I let you know for tomorrow." I said.

He turned on his heels and made his way to the elevators. Before the doors closed he looked me straight in the eyes. My knees felt weak.

I took a deep breath and opened my door. I got into the apartment and closed the door behind me. I took of my shoes and my dress and headed to the shower. I needed so much to relax. I showered until the water started getting cold. I dried my self and made it to the living room that I had let my purse. I took my phone and walked back to my bedroom. I found a shorts and a t-shirt and headed to bed. I laid at my back looking up the ceiling.

What a night. He had confessed me so much and the almost kiss. I didn't know what to do. I could play along with him. I could go along with him and at the right time make him pay. That was a good plan. Better than the first because from his tonight actions I could tell I could seduce him easily. It wouldn't be a problem. But getting along and make him think that he win and the right time to hurt him was the best idea.

He should pay. But….

What if he was telling me the truth and he had changed? What if I do harm to a person that didn't deserve it?

_Have you lost your mind silly? Did you remember what have you been throw???_

_Would you like to put yourself again at this situation? My insides again arguing._

I couldn't get to a result. Maybe if I slept and rest, tomorrow I could think what to do. I also had to talk to Angela. She could help me to.

Before I turned to my side, my phone buzzed.

I opened it and it was a text from Edward.

_Tonight I had a great time._

_Thank you again. I would like to _

_See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Bella._

_By the way you taste so good._

_E~_

WHAT? I what?? I taste good. Dear God please don't do this to me.

But he could do.

I was already falling again for Edward.

**So?? What do you think?? What should Bella do with him?**

**I would like to know your opinion!**

**Your review is your love!!! Kisses!!**


	5. feellings for her

**Well hello dears. I had one request. To write Edward's pov and after a lot of thought I decided to give it. I don't know if I will write again from his pov but I will try if you like it. So review me and tell me if this chapter was good!!! **

**Kisses babies!!!**

* * *

EPOV

I unlocked the door of my apartment and got in. I thrown the keys to the table and took of my shoes.

I was so tired and so confused. I had made a progress today with her. After all these years of waiting I could finally make it up to her.

I took a shower and got to bed. I was staring the ceiling as the memories of the restaurant 5 years ago came back to me.

Flashback

"_Let me go now, or I will scream. You know something Cullen? I had enough of you all these years. I should tolerate your stupid ness for every day for four years. Now I don't have to do this anymore. It was my entire fault. I moved here to help my dad and the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. What a waste of time. I thought that I love you more than my own life but no. I hate you more than anything in this planet. You don't deserve my love or nor no one else. You are a fucking bustard and I was too stupid to believe all this time that you, the most arrogant creature at this planet, will lay eyes on me. But guess what Cullen? I m much better than you. Yes I am. What if I have some weight more? That doesn't make me less good. So take your hands off me and get the hell out of my way. Like I told you I want to celebrate my new life." she said and I could see the tears sliding down her eyes like a river. _

_I was staring at her and I couldn't speak. Did she put me in my place? Who the fuck she think she is? But something inside me couldn't argue with her. Is she right? I am really nothing? _

_She pulled her arm and I didn't move. I was still in the same position looking far away in the forest behind her shoulder._

_She looked at me and left. She left me here. Alone. Trying to figure out the mistakes I made with her. The selfish and horrible person I was. _

_I punched__ my hand on a tree and I couldn't feel the pane. I was so angry with my self or her that I didn't realize that I got into my car and left. I was driving like a maniac on the streets of Forks but I didn't care. I wanted to go to the only place I could be my self. The only place I could speak to me and no one could hear me._

_I stopped the car and soon enough I was at my meadow. No one knew about this place. When I was alone I was a different person. And the reason? Because I was in the same position like Bella._

_5 years before Bella moved to Forks, I moved here with my family. This moving was like the best thing that happened to me. Back in Vancouver where we were living__, the people were cruel with me. Why? Because I wasn't the Edward Cullen that I was now. I was a shy, lonely kid with passion for reading. And a nerd always is bad. So my life there was a hell. A real hell. So it was the best think we moved here. _

_When I came here the first thing I had to do was change. To be like the others. A football player with his cheerleader. So when Bella came I had changed for good to the most selfish and arrogant person. _

_I was at my meadow alone and I was feeling like 5 years ago. The scene with Bella was passing throw my eyes. I had to speak to her and apologize. I had to tell her why I was acting like that. Maybe she could understand me._

_I stayed there for a long time. I had to calm before I faced my family._

_I went back at home and everyone was waiting for me at the living room._

"_Son I want to talk to you" my father said and stud up, walking to his office._

_When we got in and the door was closed he started to speak._

"_I know that tonight wasn't you there. That boy wasn't my son. And for 5 years you aren't. I know you've been throwing a lot back in Vancouver but this girl or any other person doesn't deserve this behavior. So please be the man that your mother and I razed and go talk to her and apologize. I don't want to hear any excuse from you or nothing else tonight. First thing in the morning you are going to find and talk to her. Now go to your room and you are grounded for one week." He said and saw me the way out of his office. Before I could go I turned to him._

"_I had been thrown a lot dad, and I know that this girl doesn't deserve this behavior. Sorry if you are shamed of me, but I promise you I will be the man I was" I said and went to my room._

_The next day when I went to her house, she had already left. That was my chance to talk to her but I lost it. _

_I was so miserable for days and the only thing I was thinking was that this girl, who was in love with me, was also so hurt from my mistakes. _

_That night in my bedroom I realized I could love a girl like this. He was always her self and so __kind. She was so different from the other girls. Edward from the past wouldn't mind to be with that girl, but this Edward would. I was starting finding my self again after all these years, but the chance was lost. I was going to live with that all of my life._

End of Flashback

Still looking at the ceiling I was thinking about the day I saw her again. That was my chance and I couldn't let it go. I would fight to make Bella believe I was different know. That I was different from the day she left. When I saw her looking at me I didn't recognize her. She was thin and so beautiful. But when she said her name I felt like I crushed on a wall. I couldn't believe that after all these years I could see her again.

So here I was trying my best to make it up to her. It was the only thing I was thinking 5 years. The memory of her face that night was all I had and with that face I fell in love. Yes I was in love with her. Especially now that I saw her again. But something in her eyes was telling me that she did hurt and still was hurting.

I had to do my best even if she never forgives me.

Tonight I did it very good. We talked, we laughed and almost kissed.

When I leaned forward to kiss her I saw the pain in her eyes. This made my heart hurt.

But I didn't push her. I had told her so much and I knew that she wanted time to think. Maybe she could forgive me.

When we arrived at her apartment, I escorted her up. I had dieing to kiss her. To feel her juicy red lips to mine. To taste her. But I knew I couldn't. If she only knew who desperate I wanted her. If she could read my mind it will be no reason to tell her all.

When I leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, I needed to turn her head and kissed her at her lips. She turned it but I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I brushed my lips at the corner of hers. I wanted to give her more but….

So here I am now, thinking of her and our kiss. I had to see her again. Tomorrow.

I sat up and took my iphone from the nightstand.

I text the message:

"_Tonight I had a great time._

_Thank you again. I would like to _

_See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Bella._

_By the way you taste so good._

_E~"_

I reread it one more time and I send it to her. I laid back down at my back waiting for her answer. Maybe she would answer to me. But maybe not. My phone buzzed after 3 minutes. I went to the inbox and I had a text from her.

"_I had a great time to Edward._

_I would like to see you tomorrow too._

_Sweet dreams. And I don't taste as good as you._

_B~ xxx"_

Oh God this woman will be the death of me. I know it. But I like it. I put my phone back at the nightstand and turned to face the window.

The city was perfect. The city that never couldn't sleep. But I could with Bella in my mind. Tomorrow will be a new day.

After all these years I slept peaceful for the first time with a smile on my lips.

* * *

**So what do you think? Edward's in love for five years with the face of a hurt Bella!**

**He wants her. But she will continue with her plan if he doesn't tell her what he feels!**

**Will he say it??? Give your opinion!!!**

**Your reviews give me strength to continue!!!**


	6. Movie night

**Hello there. Sorry I was late but I was a little lost about the story but as you can see I found my way back! Listen to Beyonce's sweet dream! I think it fits perfect at this chapter!**

**Kisses!**

* * *

Before the sleep took me I text him back telling him that I would like to see him again and that his taste was better than mine.

I knew I had lost control already but I didn't care. I liked it. It was nice to feel wanted, especially the person that wanted me was Edward. I turned to my side and looked outside the windows. The city was wonderful at night and the view from my apartment was breathtaking. But again I was alone on this bed, looking the beautiful view. I would like to have a man with me, to hold me while we watching the lights of the city. I closed my eyes, trying to think how it will be If Edward was here, holding me in his strong arms, whispering his love to me. I shook my head and opened my eyes again. This would never happen. He didn't feel the same and never will.

I sat up against the headboard and sighed. He confessed me so many things tonight and I didn't know what to do. What made him change his mind about me? He told me that he came to apologize. Why? I had so many question and no answers. I needed the answers. I decided to sleep. The next day was Saturday, so I wasn't working and I had all the day for my self.

* * *

I woke up tired. I didn't get much sleep. Thinking of Edward was not good, especially at sleep time. I got up and took a shower. I dressed in sweat pants and tank top and made it to the kitchen to make some coffee. I had to speak to someone. The only one who could help me was Angela, so I called her to come here to spend some time with me and talk about Edward. I made breakfast for the two of us and waited for her.

The doorbell rang and made my way through the living room to open the door.

"Good morning girl. How are you?" she said and hugged me.

"I think I am fine. Come in. I made breakfast." I said to her closing the door behind me.

We made it to the living room and I put the trail with the breakfast at the coffee table. I filed her cup with coffee and sat at the couch. I brought my legs to my chest and started moving back and forth.

Angela was looking at me, worrying why I was like this. She hadn't seen me like this for many years.

"What's up Bella? Why are you holding your self again? Did he do anything to you? If he did, I will kill him, I promise" she said and put her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"He didn't do anything. The exact opposite. He was so kind and gently with me. He confessed me that he made a mistake and that he wanted to make it up to me. He almost kissed me Angela. I am so confused. I don't know what to do or to think. I can find something to make me mad about him anymore. He is trying to fix this and I can see it. But I don't know if I could forgive me. He hurt me so bad 5 years ago and now he is another person. I don't know if I can believe that he changed. I want but…" I trailed off.

She came closer and hugged me. I didn't realize that tears started falling from my eyes, until se wiped them.

"Bella I know that you are confused, and I know that you feel something for him, but please stop for a second and thing what he did to you back then. How he made you feel about your self. How he made you hurt and hate yourself. Please start from the beginning so I can understand what happened last night." She said.

I told her everything about the ride, the restaurant, the photos, the almost kiss and the ride back here. I told how I felt being so close to him and how gentle he was all night. After all of that I told her about his text and about mine. I could see she was confused.

She was silent, looking out of the window.

"Please Angela say something. I need your help. Now you know why I am like this again. But I can't help it. He looks like he changed. I don't know what to do or what to think. I am afraid that he might hurt me If I let my self free with him." I said and sighed.

Angela took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Bella I don't know what to say. He seems that he changed but we can't tell for sure. Maybe he is playing with you. We need to find out his intentions. And the only way to do it, it's to keep with our plan. If he plays along, then we can say that he changed but if he doesn't…." she trailed off.

She sipped from her cup and turned to me again.

"You have to be difficult for him. I thought of something but I ….." she trailed off.

"What? Tell me please." I said curious.

"Look what you have to do. One time you will be cool and friendly with him and next time cold and distant. If he feels something, this will drive him crazy. You have to be sexy all the time. You will dress provocatively and you will talk to him seductively. He won't know what he hit him, believe me. So yesterday you were friendly with him. Today you will to the opposite. Cold and ironic." He said and smiled.

"So you thing that this is going to work?" I said nervously.

"Hell yeah. Like I told you we can find out if he really tells the truth and we can have our payback!"

"I think your idea is brilliant. So what I am going to wear?" I asked.

"Do you know where is he taking you?"

"No?" I said like a question.

"We have to find out. Call him. Now." She said and reached my phone.

"Have you lost your mind? Call him? What I am going to tell him?"

"Just call him and tell him that you wanted to know where you are going tonight. That is all." She said and pushed the phone in my hand.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number. After two rings, he picked it.

"Hello, Cullen here."

"Hello, Swan here" I giggled.

"Hey beautiful. Good morning. How are you?" he said and I could hear his smile.

"I am fine handsome. Good morning to you too. How is your day so far?" Suddenly I realized what I said. I turned to Angela to see her laughing. "Handsome" I mouthed to her. She waved me to continue, while she was still laughing.

"Good so far. I have a meeting in an hour and I was preparing the papers. So how was your day so far?"

"Ah nothing important. I was just thinking what I m going to wear tonight and I realized that you didn't tell me where we going." I replied.

"I didn't know that you really want to go out today. Am… let me think… What about go and watch a movie? What do you think?"

I turned to Angela and I mouthed to her "movie". She gave me two thumps up.

"I like your idea. What time do you want to meet at the cinema?" I asked him.

"How about around six? Is it okay with you?"

"Yes it's okay. I'll see you there then. Have a nice meeting. Bye."

"Okay see you at six. Thank you beautiful. Bye." He said and hung up.

"So…." Angela asked me.

"So tonight it's a movie night. We have to find what to wear. Come." I said and grabbed her hand, leading us to my bedroom.

After an hour we settled to a pair of black tight jeans and a blue shirt. After we decided to wear my black flats, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, while Angela prepared lunch. I dried my self and after I straightened my hair and picked them on a high ponytail I headed to the kitchen. Angela was setting the table when I emerged.

"Wow and you didn't finish yet. Girl you are hot!!" she smiled.

"Thanks Ang. What I would do if I hadn't you? All these years?" I smiled and hugged her.

"I don't know girl. I'm in the same page. You know how much I love you, don't you?" she said and hugged me tighter.

"I love you to." I said to her and sat at the table.

We ate and talked about our friendship. She was the first person I met when I moved in Forks and the only one that made me feel good with my self, when the others couldn't. I didn't realized how time passed but I had only one hour to get ready.

Angela left to go home, because Ben would be there and she had to cook for him. I was jealous, in a good way, about them. The love they felt for each other was beyond words. I wanted something like that. No wanted, I needed it!

I went to my room and got dressed. I put my jeans on and the last minute I changed my mind and instead of the shirt I put a dark blue blouse with a deep "V" which made my cleavage look perfect. I would be the death of him. I wasn't going easy on him.

I put my flats and went to the mirror to take a look before I go.

I was sexy! This I could tell. I turned around to take a foul view of me and I smiled satisfied.

"Yeap. I am going to drive him crazy. I m going to give him a hard on, before he register." I said to my reflection and laughed.

I took my purse from the bed and headed to the door. I put my coat on and got out of the apartment. I was feeling so confidence and I liked it so much. I was going to play him today in many ways.

I got off the elevator and reached my car. I slide to my seat and closed the door behind me. I opened the player and Beyonce's sweet dreams started. It was my favorite song and what an irony. It was perfect for my situation.

I took off and headed to the driveway.

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
and I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
what kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
_either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

I started singing along and I enjoyed it so much. I opened the volume and I started to hit my fingers with the rhythm.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high_

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
__somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

my guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

I was thinking how much this song was right for me. So real for me. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and stay by my side all night making love to me.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
__either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
what kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

_  
_And she was so true that he was maybe my sweet dreams or my worst nightmare. But I wanted him with my all. I wanted to feel him everywhere. I focused to the song again!

_  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my  
__  
__You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

When the song ended I was at the parking lot of the cinema. I took my lip gloss from my purse and applied it to my lips. The colour was light pink which was making my lips looking fuller. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I locked it and I turned to my heels to the cinema. But I wasn't expected what I saw across the lot. There was standing my ex Mike. Mike with a blonde bimbo. He was all over her and she all over him. I was feeling like I was going to vomit. How I could be with that man, even if I was looking only for a fuck.

He was a nice guy when I met him. I met him at he campus of the University. He was studying Biology and the day I accidentally burst into him, he was going for a coffee. When I looked up I came into view with two beautiful and big blue eyes. A smile spread across his face when he saw me and immediately apologized for his clumsiness. He was taller than me and he had blonde hair. He was looking older than his age.

The next minute I was with him in my room. That period of my life was the best thing to do. I was finding my self and I wanted to do anything reckless or stupid thing.

Our "relationship" was short. We only had fun. When I was feeling lonely he could come and when he was I was at his apartment. But I didn't want to continue with him after a while because he wanted more. I told him I wanted only to have fun and he didn't take it well. He told me that I was using him and I was selfish.

I didn't know how long I was standing but I came to present when another car parked beside mine. I turned around and I saw Edward. He got of the car and locked it.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweater with a "V" on his neck. He was gorgeous. The sweater was sawing his perfect muscular body.

He came to me and leaned forward to brush his lips to my cheek.

I instantly blushed.

_Men, I have a big problem I thought._

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" he asked smiling.

"I am fine. How are you?" I asked him while we started crossing the parking lot.

"I am fine now. Thank you again that you accepted my proposal for another date." He smiled.

"A date hah? Slow down Cullen. We are hanging out, that's all." I responded.

"Only hanging out beautiful? Hm… Let's see about that" he said and flashed his lovely crook smile to me.

"Wow you are not going to give up hah?" I asked him playfully.

But before he could respond I heard my name called from Mike's disgusting mouth.

"Bells!" he yelled.

Edward turned to him and then to me and looked at me curiously.

"Do you know him, _Bells_?" he asked and he gave a little more attention to my name.

"Agh… Edward please help me to get rid of him and I will explain to you later. But please do something to save me" I pleaded him. He just nodded.

When Mike was a feet away from us, I felt a hand snaking to my waist. Edward brought me tightly against his side and I looked up and smiled to him. I wasn't going to complain, besides I liked it that I was sooo close to him.

"Bells, what a nice surprise. How are you?" Mike said to me, avoiding Edward like he wasn't there.

"I am very well Mike. How are you?" I said and leaned my head back to Edward's shoulder.

"I am fine. So what are you doing here? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he said and I could see the irritation to his voice.

Edward tightened his grip to me and cleared his throat.

"I am Edward, Bella's boyfriend. And you are??" Edward said and gripped me more tightly.

He is WHAT?? Oh God I told him to save me, not to throw me to the lions.

"I am Mike. An old friend of Bella. Nice to meet you" Mike said with a disgust in his voice and he extended his hand to shake it with Edward's. But Edward brought his other hand around my waist.

"Sorry that we can't stay to catch up with you, but we want to see the movie. Nice to meet you again, Mile" Edward said, bringing me with him, as he started walking to the cinema. After we were far from him, I started laughing. Edward joined me and I could tell that tears from the laugh, starting falling from our eyes.

When we calmed down, I looked him.

"Thank you so much for your help and that Mile. God you are so smart." I said and smiled to him.

Then I saw him looking behind me, with a serious face.

"He is still looking. How about a little show, if you don't mind?" he said but before I could asked what he meant, he pulled me to him forcefully.

I gasped from the closeness but he didn't stop there. He leaned painfully slow forward, until our lips were and inch apart. I could feel his sweet breathe washing my face, while I locked eyes with him.

"Edward…" I whispered. I couldn't form any words.

"Bella…" He whispered and his lips touched mine.

I was lost from the softness of his lips and also shocked from his actions. He slowly moved his lips with mine and I followed suit.

His grip at my waist tightened and he brought me even closer to him. I brought my hands around his neck and gripped his hair. My body was fitting perfectly with his. We were like two pieces of a puzzle. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him, before I could think about it. He angled his head to deepen the kiss and his tongue started massage mine. I was in heaven. The kiss became more passionately and I could feel him getting excited. I had to do something now, to drive him crazy. I unlocked my hands from his neck and I slide one to his chest, to his ribs and slowly I brought it to his back. I slide it lower and when I made contact with his butt, I squeezed him. He jumped but kept his position bringing his hand to my butt. He started massaging and out of nowhere he smacked me lightly. I moaned into his mouth and I gripped his butt tighter. But we both needed air and we slowly pulled apart. His forehead came to rest to mine. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Wow…" he said still panting.

"Indeed" I said and smiled.

He looked me and a different expression spread across his face. Like he regretted it.

"Bella I am so sorry. I don't know what came into me. Please except my apology." He pleaded.

I was looking at him, confused.

"For what Edward?" I asked him

"For the kiss. I didn't know what came into me, but I wanted to show to this guy that…. I am really sorry please"

"Did you regret that you kissed me?" I whispered looking down. God how more embarrassed he could make me?

"NO. No Bella. I didn't regret it. I wanted to do it from the first time I saw you but…

I know I am moving to fast. Please." He said.

"Edward then what is the problem if you didn't regret it? I like too, so stop it. Please. You aren't moving to fast and if I had a problem with it I would stopped you but as you can see I did more than that." I said and blushed.

"Oh thank god because I don't want to be awkward between as now I found you and you gave me the chance to know you better. I want to do things right." He said.

"Off course. Don't worry. If something bothers me I will tell you or show it to you. Now let's go see the movie." I said and we started walking again.

I turned behind me and I saw Mike walking to the cinema.

Perfect. Just perfect.

He wasn't going to let this and I didn't want him to ruin my plans. Damn it.

I leaned closer to Edward and he griped my waist.

"So I have some good new for you." He said.

"What news? Is it about the book?" I snapped.

"Ha ha, yes it's for the book. I had a meeting, like I told you earlier. I was meeting the press. We have a date for the conference and the pictures for the commercials are ready. At the eaves we are going with the one with the book in your hands and at the TV and papers with you at the couch. I will show it to you. And we arranged a trip for you, for another conference. Would you like to know where?" he said as he picked the pop corn for the counter.

"Wow so many good news. Yes I would like to know where I am going." I said to him exited. I was so happy with the news.

"We are going to Forks for the conference." He said smiling.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Forks? Again? NO.

"Bella you okay? You look pale. Did I say something wrong?" he asked, worried.

I snapped out from my thoughts and looked him. He could see that I didn't want to go there again.

"Bella I know it's… difficult for you… but it's for your book. I would be there to, so please don't worry." He pleaded.

"It's okay. I think I can handle it. I had to go back sometime." I said still walking into the theatre.

We sat down and he gave me my pop corn. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike standing three seats away for me.

I let a heavy sigh and Edward turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You looked like you have a problem" he said.

"I have. Look." I said to him and pointed Mike.

"Ah that's the problem. Don't worry I am here with you. If he comes any closer, I would be grateful to help him get away again." He said and grabbed my hand.

The lights lowered and the previews started. The movie was about some werewolves and vampires but I couldn't remember the title.

It was a little scary, so I moved closer to Edward. At the middle of the movie I was in his lap, my head in his neck and my arms on his chest.

A girl screamed suddenly and I hided my head on his neck. He held me tighter and he leaned to my ear.

"Don't be scared. I am here and I won't leave you." He whispered and I shivered.

I lifted my head and looked into his beautiful green eyes. I leaned forward, my lips a breath away from his. I looked him and I was waiting from him to make the move. After felt like years he brushed his lips to mine. He pulled back and looked me again. I nodded to him to continue. I knew I had lost this game long ago but I realized that moment. I couldn't stay away from him anymore. I needed him.

His lips crushed mine in a passionate kiss. I would give in. I wouldn't tell anything to anyone. Only I and he will know about this.

Until the movie ends we were kissing. We were stopping only to breath but his lips never leaving my skin. After the lights switched again, we stood up and headed to the parking lot. While we walking, he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

It was like I had dreamt it with him so many times. He brought our hands to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss to mine. I smiled at him and leaned closer to him. When we reached our car I knew that this night will end.

We were standing between our cars when I decided that I will end this night.

I pushed backwards until he made contact with the passenger door of his car.

He looked surprised. I came closer to him. He cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow you have to come to my office to see the pictures and to talk about the questions of the press." I said breathlessly.

"Okay. What time?" I whispered and came closer to him.

"About 2 pm. Will you come?" his voice husky.

"Yes I will." I said and I brought my lips closer to his.

He took advantage of the opportunity and kissed me. He moved his lips with mine and I was lost again at his embrace. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won. I was so turned on and I wanted him. All this make out with him felt like I was again a teenager. I could feel that he was getting exited from the bulge in his pants. I slide my hands to his waist and lower and I brushed my fingernails on his erection lightly. I heard him moan and smiled against his lips. I had him where I wanted. I pulled away slowly and smiled him

"Goodnight Edward I'll see you tomorrow." I said and turned to my car.

He grabbed my hand and he brought me to him.

"Goodnight beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and brushed his lips to mine.

_Ahg, __he had always the last word. God he is a bastard_ I thought and smiled.

I pulled away and got into the car. I left the breath I was holding and drove off. I could see from the rear-view mirror that he was following me. I got out from the driveway at the next exit. He didn't follow me. That was good.

After a while I was parking my car at the underground parking. I got out and headed to my apartment. This was an intense night. I allowed my self to walk out of the line but I liked it. I couldn't tell it to Angela nether Victoria. Both of them would think I am crazy but I wanted him. So much.

I got into the apartment and closed the door behind me. I took of my shoes and made my way to my bedroom. I was a little tired but I didn't care. Tomorrow I would see him again. But wait… Tomorrow is …. SUNDAY. Oh god. Why on earth would he like to go to his office at Sunday? And then it hit me. Sunday no one works and we would be alone. Oh god. I can't go. But I have to. Ahg I will go but I won't let anything happen.

I laid at my bed thinking of him. I had a big smile forming on my lips and I couldn't do anything about that. But I had. I had to restrain my self and I knew I could.

I sighed and I heard my phone buzzed at my nightstand. I took it and I saw I had text.

"_Hey beautiful I hope you arrived safely home._

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I miss your lips_

_And your kisses. Goodnight._

_E~ xxx"_

Ahg what I was going to do with it? I wanted to live it but I was so afraid. I had to go along with my plan. My plan was to seduce him and I had to do it. I decided to reply.

"_Yes safe and at bed. Sunday Cullen? _

_Smooth. I miss your lips too. Goodnight._

_B~x"_

I reread it and sent it. He was going to reply and I knew it. He was like the other men.

After two minutes my phone got off again.

"_What can I __do? I want to see you again _

_and it's a good opportunity. Go to rest beautiful._

_We have a lot of work tomorrow and you will need it._

_Kisses. _

_E~xxxxxxx" _

I couldn't reply. I closed my phone and turned to my back.

And I decided that tomorrow I could play with him more. Like tonight but more.

Ha ha evil Bella is back!!!

* * *

**Yeah!!!!! Evil Bella! I like evil Bella! And ****Mike???**

**Ha ha!!! Yes he was an ex. So review and tell me how it was this chapter!**


	7. you make him happy

**Thank you all for your reviews!! Keep telling me your opinion**** and I will keep giving you chapters!!! Love you all!!**

**************

I woke up the next morning smiling. I had the best night with Edward and I couldn't believe that all of this was true. I shower and got to the kitchen to make coffee.

I purred some in a cup and sat at the couch. I closed my eyes and thought about last night the way his lips moved with mine perfect. How his arms were holding me tight against him. How it would be to make love to him? To feel his body moving against mine?

I sighed at the thought and opened my eyes. I looked at the wall clock and it was still 12 pm. I had two hours before go there. I opened the TV but the program was against me today. I was so nervous. We were going to be alone there and many things could happen. I knew I was strong but I couldn't help that he was so fucking hot and sexy.

I needed him like crazy after yesterday but I had to keep going with my plan because he had to pay. But I could also enjoy it.

I got up and went straight to the shower. I stayed there until the water was cold and then I got out. I didn't know what to wear so I called Angela to ask her. She told me to wear something comfortable and casual but also to look sexy. So I decided to wear a pear of blue dark jeans and a white shirt. It was sunning outside so it would be perfect. I put my black knee length boots and went to the bathroom to dry my hair.

I looked my reflection at the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

I decided to make them look a little curly and after fifteen minutes they were perfect. I applied some make up, not much I liked it natural, and I headed to the bedroom. It was almost 1.15 pm so I put my things at my purse and got out of my apartment.

The doors of the elevator opened and got in. Clair de lune was playing from the speakers and I found my self relax with the beautiful piece. But the ride finished soon and when I was out of the elevator I was feeling nervous again. I cursed under my breath and unlocked my car. I slide to my seat and I got off to the road.

The roads where a little busy at Sunday. Especially when the weather was perfect. I was stuck at the traffic so I decided to listen some music. I picked the CD case from the back seat and brought it to the passenger. I stopped at the light and before it's turned green, I pulled the CD with the classics. I found Clair De Lune and let it filled the car. I relaxed immediately. I needed because the nervousness was driving me crazy.

Before I realized I was outside of E.C.A. building. I parked my car at the underground parking lot and I died the engine. His black Audi TT was parked next to mine. What a coincidence to have the same car. I took a deep breath and got out off my car. I put my coat on and locked the car. I walked to the elevators and I pushed the button.

Questions filed my mind. What time did he get here? Why he wanted to see me here on Sunday with no one around? Did he want to be alone with me?

This was the first time that we were going to be completely alone.

The bell of the elevator brought me to the present and I get in. I pressed the button with the number 15 and I pushed my body to the wall. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I saw him yesterday and I was fine then. Before I could think more the bell ringed and the doors opened telling me that I was there. I took a deep breath and walked out. I stood there to take a look around. The floor was desert. The advertises I saw the first time were replaced with new at the walls. The color was a light brown and the rag was cream. Plants were everywhere and made the environment of the floor friendly.

_So where to go now, I thought._

I started walking trying to figure where he would be. I saw his door office open and walked in. He wasn't there.

Maybe he is at the conference room. I walked there and I saw the door open and music coming from inside. I knew that music. I listened it yesterday at the movie. _(He is listening the score from new moon)_

I reached the door and I saw him. He was sitting at his seat with papers in front of him at the table. He was wearing a white shirt and he had the two buttons opened. He was like a God. My personal God.

I stood there, leaning against the doorway, looking at him. He was humming the music he was listening and he was looking a photograph. Suddenly he sighed and looked up. Our eyes met and a wide smile spread across his face. I pulled my self from the door and walked to him. When I reach him, I leaned forward, our lips inches apart.

"Hey handsome" I whispered looking straight at him.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered back and came closer.

Suddenly I grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed my lips to his. I didn't know what came over me but I liked it. He was hesitance at the beginning but after a while he gave in. When he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I pulled away.

"Hmmm, nice way to greet me." He said and licked his lips. His action made me wet instantly. What was wrong with me?

"I felt to do it. If you have a problem with it I won't do it again." I said.

"No I don't have a problem. Do what you feel with me and believe me I won't complain." He said and stood up.

"Ok then. So what are you looking at?" I asked and picked up the photo he had left at the table.

It was the photograph that shows me at the restaurant.

"I can see that you liked this one very much." I said looking at him.

"Yes kind of. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, an orange juice maybe?"

"A black coffee please"

"Okay I'll be right back" he said and exited the room.

I walked to the windows and looked outside.

_Why am here? I asked my self. _

_Do__ you want to get hurt again?_

_I don't want to be away from him._

_But I have to._

I shook my head and walked back. I sat at the table in front of his chair. I put one leg up to the other and I took the picture in my hands. I heard footsteps behind me and I put the picture back at the table.

When he came into view I saw that he was holding two cups.

"You know Cullen I don't drink to much coffee" I said laughing.

"Ha ha funny beautiful. So take a seat so we can start." He said and put the cups at the table.

"Nuh I think I'll seat here. I like it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. No problem at all." He said and sat at his chair.

He showed me the pictures for the eaves and the pictures for the magazines and newspapers but I didn't like them and we changed them with some similar.

He gave me the questions for the press to study them until he finished with the pictures.

"So how do you feel?" he asked me, leaning back at the chair.

"I can't believe it yet. You know all this craziness with the book and now I have to let people know who wrote the book. I am so nervous." I said and realized that I was trembling a little.

"Hey don't worry. Everything is going to be grate." He said and placed his hand at my knee.

"I don't know. What if they don't like me? I am nothing but a plain, boring person." I sighed looking down.

"Please don't say that. You don't see yourself clear Bella. You are an amazing, smart, gentle, beautiful and sexy person. Nothing it's plain or boring about you."

"Well thank you but I still feel nervous. I don't know what to do or to think and how I' m going to do that conference. Jeez, I don't think I can handle all of them." I sighed.

"Wow baby slow down. I am here for you and you know that. First of all I am your manager and second…" he trailed off, looking down.

"What is the second Edward?" I said lifting his chin "Come on tell me"

"It's nothing." He said trying to look away from me.

"Edward look at me." I said waiting, but he didn't look at me.

I had to do something to tell me what he was thinking. I placed my right leg at the left side of his chair and my left at the right side. He looked me confused but I kept going.

I brought the chair closer and I slide from the table to his lap, straddling him.

I caught him by surprise. His face was priceless. He was shocked from my action and that gave me confidence. I snacked my hands to his neck, bringing my body closer to his. He recovered and he placed his hands to my waist bringing me even closer to him.

"Are you going to tell me now or I have to try more?" I whispered, locking eyes with him.

"I…. don't ….What…" he mumbled.

"Maybe I have to try more" I said and with that I rubbed my center to his hardness.

He moaned and I crushed my lips to his. This had me instantly wet. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance while I rubbed against him again. His tongue rubbed against mine and immediately I pulled away. I saw that his eyes were still close and I took advantage from this.

I attacked his neck with opened mouthed kisses. I let my tongue trace from his Adam apple behind his ear. He moaned again and he bucked his hips to mine. I couldn't hold my self anymore and I left a moan too. He grabbed my hair and brought my lips to his. I slowly pushed him gently and sucked his earlobe between my lips.

"Are you going to tell me what you were going to say? If you don't I will stop" I whispered and I sat back to face him.

He was so hot. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were still closed. He sighed heavy and opened his eyes. They were darker than anytime and I knew I had brought him where I wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but then a throat cleared behind us. We froze into place and Edward leaned beside to see who was at the door.

"Well, well. I thought you were alone here Edward." A female voice said and giggled.

I blushed and stood up from him, straightened my clothes and turned around. I saw a woman standing at the door. Her hair was dark brown reaching her shoulders, her eyes were a light honey and she was short. She smiled at me and she gazed Edward. I blushed and looked down.

"Well as you can see I am not alone here and I am busy. So what you want?" he asked irritated because she made us stop our actions.

"I thought that you were going to be alone working all day here so I decided to come and take you out for lunch. But as I can see I was wrong. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked and stepped into the room.

"Of course. This is Bella Swan. She and I were going at the same school but I am also her manager for the promotion of her book." He said and smiled at me.

Alice came closer and extended her hand.

"I am Alice Cullen, Edward's sister in law. I am married to his brother, Jasper" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alice" I said smiling and shook her hand.

"So do I know your work?" she asked and took the seat next to Edward.

I looked him and he motioned me to seat.

"Maybe" I said as I took my seat at the other site of Edward "I wrote Twilight"

"You…What?? You are I. Masen??" she asked amazed.

"Yes that's me" I smiled.

"Oh God I love that book. I am a fan of your work. Did you write the sequel or not yet?"

"I finished it a month ago, so now is at the editorial house for correcting."

"Wow I can't wait to read it. Please can I have an autograph to my book when it comes out?" she pleaded.

"Of course." I smiled her.

"Okay." Edward said and turned to Alice "we have so much work, so we have to go back."

"Oh come on Eddie boy. Why don't you take a break so we can eat lunch together?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't know Alice. And I told you hundred times I don't like to call me Eddie. My name is Edward."

"Oh come on. What do you say Bella?" she turned to me.

I looked Edward with a questioning look and he sighed heavy.

"Okay we can come." He said and stood up.

Alice and I did the same and followed him outside the room. He walked beside me and took my hand to his, intertwined our fingers. I lift my heads and I saw him smiling. We entered the elevators and he pressed the button for the parking lot.

"So how long you two dating?" Alice asked and I froze.

I didn't know what to answer. We weren't dating, nether we were together. We were just hanging out, that was all.

Edward stiffed and cleared his throat.

"I think it is none of your business Alice." He said.

"But…" Edward cut her off glaring at her.

"Alice, please" he said.

"Fine" she said.

We made it to the parking lot. Alice went to her car and Edward and I to his car.

When we were inside I let a breath I didn't know I was holding. Edward turned to me, with an apologetic look in his face.

"I am so sorry Bella. I didn't know she was going to come to the office today. I told her I would work today alone to get some papers for a meeting ready. She asked me to help but I told her it was fine and I could do it alone. I didn't want her to interrupt us. I am so sorry." He said and sighed.

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to apologize. It okay with me. She is a little overwhelming. That's all" I said and a nervous laugh left my lips.

"I know that's why I was trying to avoid the dinner with her. Look you don't have to do this. I can call her and tell that you don't feel so well. I love her but sometimes she is annoying" he said and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

"No Edward its okay" I grabbed his hand with the phone "I like to meet her. It isn't going to be bad. Will it?"

"No she is a good person and she knows how to stop when she reach the limits. But are sure?" he said concerned.

"Yes I am sure. Let's go know. We don't want make her wait for us. Do we??" I said and he nodded.

We took off for the parking and headed to the road. The ride was silence until we reached the restaurant. Alice called Edward from the road to ask him if I like Chinese Food and we decided to head there.

When we reached the restaurant I saw Alice standing by her car, waiting for us.

Edward sighed, got off the car and came to my side to open my door. I took the hand he offered me and got out. He locked the car and we walked to Alice. She took my hand and led me in the restaurant. I turned to Edward and he mouthed 'I am sorry'.

She asked the hostess for a quite table and she led us at the back of the restaurant. We sat at the table and we ordered our drinks.

"So you are a writer Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes but I also working at the editorial house which my book published."

"And what are you doing there?"

"I read books and I make the reviews for my editor."

"Oh how nice. You get to ready other peoples stories."

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am at the drawing section of our company. I supervise the drawers and get to tell the okay before I give the drawings to Edward or Emmet. They tell me their idea about the project and I make them real." She said smiling. I could see from her look that she liked what she did.

"Edward tell me about the project of the book."

"We made the photo shoot and today we decided with Bella for the pictures. I will send them to you tomorrow morning to make the last correction for the eaves." He said and smiled.

"Did you pick the one with the book in her hands?"

"Yes and for the papers one for the couch."

"Yes I can tell that the pictures at the couch were the best pictures I ever seen in my hole life. Bella you look wonderful in those." She said and I blushed.

"Oh I am so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you blush. Oh I so sorry. Please forgive me" she pleaded.

Then Edward burst into laughing. Alice looked me confused and then Edward who was still laughing.

"Oh don't worry Alice. Bella have this talent. When you say a compliment about her she blushes. Isn't the most beautiful thing you ever saw?" he said and locked eyes with me. He brought his hand to mine and intertwined our finger. He gave me his gorgeous crooked smile and I smiled back to him blushing again.

"Oh you are so cute" Alice said and a wide smile spread across her face.

We continue to talk about random things. I learned that Alice graduated from NYU with a major at fashion design and that he was married with Jasper 2 years.

Also Emmet had married Rosalie Hale, Jasper's cousin, 3 years ago. The only single left was Edward. Their parents were living in New York too.

After we ate Edward excused his self and went to the bathroom.

"Bella I am very happy to finally meet you. I hadn't see Edward smile for many years, but now that you are again at his life I can see he is happy again. I know he could kill me if he knew about that but I wanted to tell you."

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked her confused.

"I know who you are and how mean was Edward with you at school. But I know that he changed so much. He is a different person and this is you that made him see the truth. He was living a lie. A lie that he made to protect himself. I can't tell you more but the only thing I can tell is that he is talking so much of you and when he does, which is often, his face lights up." She said and straightened on her seat.

Edward came and sat at his seat. He looked me worried and I knew why. Because I was in shock and I knew that my face was showing it.

"You okay beautiful?" he whispered, leaning closer to me.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just a little tired." I lied.

"Ok so let's go to the company to get your car." He said and went to pay.

"This is my number. If you like we could go out for some coffee or shopping. I think we have a lot to talk about" she said and gave me the paper with her number in it.

I folded and put it in my purse.

"Thank you very much. I will call you and I am sure we have so much to talk about" I said.

Edward came and we took our things and left the restaurant.

"Edward please don't be late for dinner tonight. Mom's waiting for you. Bella was nice to meet and I hope I will see you soon. Take care." She said and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too Alice. I will see you soon." I said and hugged her back.

She hugged Edward too and she got in her car. Edward opened my door and I slide inside. He jogged to his side and slide to his seat. He turned around and cupped my cheeks with his hands. He leaned closer and brushed his lips to mine. I whimpered at the contact. He took my bottom lips between his and sucked it. I moaned in his mouth and he tried to bring me closer to him but it was difficult. He pulled away slowly and locked eyes with me.

"I was dying to do this so long. I miss your lips and your kisses baby." He said.

"Ah Edward me too. I missed your lips. Please kiss me again" I whispered.

He crushed his lips to mine and asked entrance tracing his tongue across my bottom lip. I let his tongue caressed mine. This kiss wasn't like the others. This was so passionately and slow but also aggressive and wild. I brought my hands to his hair and grabbed them roughly. He moaned and I whimpered at the sound. After a while we broke apart to breathe.

"Wow that was …" I said

"Amazing!" he completed.

We took off the restaurant and headed to the road. I played with his IPod trying to find a song to listen and I came with one of my favorites. It was the song of Framing Hanley's - Lollipop the remix **(link at my profile)**. I opened the volume and sang along with the lyrics.

_She said he so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper _

_And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop _

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

Edward was looking at me amazed.

"Don't you like it?" I asked him.

"Yes but I didn't think that you could like this"

"It is one of my favourites" I smiled him.

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When its wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But man i ain't never  
Seen an__ ass like hers  
That ----- in my mouth  
Had me loss for words  
Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And i made that xxx jump  
Like jerp jerp  
And that's when she  
She licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop _

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

I shifted to my seat trying to get closer to Edward to whisper the next part to his ear.

_Won't you get on your knees  
Won't you get on your knees _

_Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy _

_Call me so i can  
Come and do it for you  
Call me so i can  
Come and prove it for you  
Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy _

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Won't you get on your knees_

When the song ended, I saw him adjust his hard on at his pants. Yeap I was evil but I couldn't resist. I like the effect I had on him. But I was still confused from what Alice had said. I had to figure out what she meant.

We arrived at the parking of the company and headed to the 15nth floor to pick my things and go home.

When we came back at the parking lot, he kissed me one more time and he told me that I had to come again at the company on Tuesday to talk about my answers for the conference.

"Goodnight baby. I'll see you on Tuesday" he said and kissed me sweetly.

"Goodnight handsome." I said and got into my car.

When I arrived home I had three messages at my answering machine.

The first one:

"_Hey Bells. How are you? You became a best seller author and you forgot your old men?" My dad laughed from the other line "I will wait a call. Be careful sweety and I love you"_

"I love you too Dad" I giggled.

The second one:

"_Hey gilr V here. I would like to let you know that New Moon is ready for publish. I will see you tomorrow. Kisses.__"_

Oh God my second book was ready.

The third one:

"_Bella mom here. How is the second book going? How are you? Are you eating? Do I have to call Angela to look after you?? Call me please. Kisses baby and I love you"_

My dearest and loving mother. Always worrying about me. How much I missed her. Maybe I could go to Jaksonville for a weekend to see her.

I walked to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and took a shower. When the water started turning cold I got out and dried my self with a towel. I rapped the towel around me and walked to the kitchen to drink some water. When I reached the refregeator, my phone started ringing.

I took it off my purse and looked at the ID. It was Edward.

"Hey" I aswered.

"Hey beautiful. I called to asked you if you made it home safe." His velvet voice came through the other line.

"Yes I made it safe and in one piece. Where are you?" I asked and regret it immidiately.

"I am at my parents place for dinner but I'm so bored. And where are you beautiful?" He said.

"I just got off the shower and I am in the kitchen drinking some water before I go to sleep."I replied.

"Hm… Shower…Okay now I have a problem" he said and burst into laugh.

"Hey what happened? Come on tell me." I asked confused.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to know my big problem." He said and immidiately understood what he was talking about.

"Big problem hah? To much confidence Cullen" I commented.

"Don't doubt about my 'big' problem beautiful." He said seductively.

"Okay I think I heard enough. I think we should call it a night."

"Yes I don't want to keep you up. See you in two days. Goodnight beautiful."

"See you in two. Goodnight handsome. Bye."  
"Bye" he said and hang up.

I walked to my room and got dressed to yoga pants and a white tank top. I laid at my bed and brought the covers under my chin.

I sighed and closed my eyes. What Alice meant about Edward and making him happy again?

Did he was miserable before? And what make him miserable?

I had so many questions but no answers. I had to talk to Alice. I will call her tomorrow. I had to get my answers. I sighed and let the sleep took me.

* * *

**So Alice is in the story! What does she knows??**

**Please review. I love you all!!!**


	8. Eclipse

**Hey there. How are you guys? I hope every one of you is fine! I know I am a little late by one day for the chapter but I had to make it good for you!! Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy and leave you love!!!**

* * *

"No V you have to understand the meaning. He has to leave her to have a normal life, but she can't live without him. He is everything to her. You can see the scene in your head how dead she is." I said, trying to help her understand.

"Yes girl but the 4 empty pages with the months on them? What about them?" she asked confused.

"She is like dead for 4 months. You can see how empty she is."

"Ok Bella but what about the La Push guy?" Laurent asked.

"He helps her feel alive again but she still feels empty. She tries to have a life again but when she starts hear him in her mind, she is whole again in some point."

We were in the conference room for two hours now trying to find the resume of the book. Laurent, the other editor of the company, was trying to understand the story and how a vampire could affect the life of a human. Victoria was asking questions about the break up. Aro, the owner of the company, was listening us without speaking. I was trying to get them understand the story so we can publish the second book, but they also worried about the third.

Aro cleared his throat and looked me.

"Bella tell me how you think the story will continue?"

"The vampire and the werewolf are going to fight for her heart and she has to pick one of them. Also the male vampire is back, building an army to attack the coven but the werewolves help the coven and they win the battle." I said to him.

He was looking at me without saying a word. He sighed and turned to look outside.

"When can you start writing the next one?" he turned to me.

I was staring him in shock.

_Did he just say when I can start write the next book_?

"Em, Aro are you sure? We haven't publish yet the second and you want the third already?" I asked.

"Of course dear. Why wait? First of all I want is to read the next one to see how the story is going to continue and second you know that your audience is impatient and you have to give them something. So when can you give me the third book?" he smiled.

"Ahm… I don't know how about one month? Is it ok with you? I am at the last chapters now but I have to run backward for some corrections" I said.

"It is great actually. I can't wait. So if we are finished here I have to go to my wife. See you tomorrow kids and be careful." He said and exited the room.

We hadn't realize that the time had passed and now was 6 pm, so we decided to continue the next day about the preparations for the publish of the book. Once I picked my things I headed to my office closing the door behind me.

I sat at my black leather comfy chair and sighed heavily. I was so happy with all of this. My second book was going to be publishing and I was finishing the third one. My life was so fucking perfect. I had my lovely apartment and I was healthy. I also had my good friends which I loved so much and also I had Edward. I had to tell someone about what happened today. I picked up my phone and dialed Angela's number but I remember that she was going to be with a client with Ben and I couldn't disturb her. I had called my dad this morning and I knew he had a night shift so one more down. My mom was on a trip with Phil and her phone hadn't roaming. I turned around and looked outside the window.

_I have to tell someone, I have to tell someone……_

_But who??_

Before I realized it I had dialed Edward's number and it was ringing.

At the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?" he said breathless.

_Did I interrupt him from something? Why was he breathless?_

His voice brought me back to reality.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey handsome." I said.

"Hey baby. What happened? I couldn't hear you. And who's that number you are calling?" he asked.

"Nothing happened maybe you didn't have a good signal." I lied. "I am calling from work. Did I interrupt you from something?"

"No baby for you I am always free. But baby why are you at work that time? It is late."

"I had a meeting with my editor about… my book" I mumbled the last words not wanting to hear me.

"About your book? And? What happened?"

"We were at the conference room for I don't know 3 hours to find the resume about the story to write it at the back of the book but we didn't finish."

"Oh God I can imagine how tired you are." He said concerned.

"Yes I am a little but I don't care. I am so fucking HAPPY." I yelled happy.

"Wow. I can hear that you are happy" he chuckled "but care to tell me why?"

"Yes sorry" I recovered quickly "the owner of the editorial house told me that he wants my third book in a month Edward. Can you believe it? The second isn't out there yet and he wants the third already. I can describe you how happy I am. This is my dream and it comes true." I said and looked outside the window with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh baby congratulations. I am so happy for you. Those are great news and wait to tell Rosalie, Emmett's wife, she is a crazy fan!"

"Edward this is the best day in my life. I wanted to tell someone about this and I am glad that I told you."

"Thank you baby for telling me. You know I am here for you, right? So let's go out to celebrate. Are you in?" he asked

"Ahm… I don't know. I was thinking go home to continue the third book and find a title for it. I am working the last chapters and I have to make some corrections."

"Hm, okay." He sounded a little sad.

"Hm, what do you say to come over my apartment and hang out? We can order something to eat if you like" I asked and waited nervous for his answer.

"I say yes. I would like to spend sometime with you. I know that I saw you yesterday but I already missed you. What time do you want me to come?" he asked and now he sounded more cheerful.

"I am going to leave the office now" I looked up my wall clock and I saw that it was 6.15 pm. "so come over at 8. Sounds good to you?" I asked.

"Of course. Actually I have to finish preparing the picture for the eaves with Alice. By the way she likes you very much."

"Oh I like her too very much. Okay I will hang up now to let you finish so you can come at 8. See you then handsome"

"See you at 8 baby. Bye." He said and we hung up.

I picked my things and headed to my car. I was exhausted from the meeting and I needed a shower immediately.

Once I was at the apartment I filled the tube with hot water and I got in. I took the phone and dialed my father's number at work.

"Police Station of Forks. How can I help you?" Jerry answered the phone. He was one of my dad's best friends. He was around fifty, with grey short hair, tall and muscular like a giant.

"Hey Jerry, Bella here. Can I speak to my father?"

"Hey Bella. How is New York? How the writing going?" he asked.

"Oh Jerry everything is really great. My second book will be out in one week and I am finishing the third already."

"That's great news little girl. Hold on to call you father." He said and I heard him shout "Yo old chief your daughter on the phone. Move your old ass to speak to the girl."

Suddenly I heard a smack and my father's voice came from the other line.

"Hey baby girl. How are you? I thought you forgot your old man." He said.

"Oh come on dad you know I am busy and you know that I didn't forget you. I was working for my book with my editor and I had to read two other books and write the resume of them. So how are you?" I said and I played with the bubbles.

"Everything is fine here. Sue started teach me how to cook. I have to admit it's really fun but I doubt that I can manage it. But let me. Tell me about you? What's up?" He chuckled.

"I am sure that Sue is a very good teacher. Oh dad actually everything is great. I am so happy. Listen, today we were discussing with the editors about my second book and the owner of the editorial house asked me when I can give him my third book and of course I told him that he will have it in his hands in a month. Isn't this great dad?"

"Oh baby girl I am so proud for you. Your dreams come true."

"Yes dad I am so happy. I have everything I ever needed. So I called to tell you but I have to hang up because I have to write. I miss you dad and I hope to see you soon."

With that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I stayed in the water long enough, relaxing and feeling happier than ever. After the water started getting cold I got off and dried my self. I put my hair up and I wore sweatpants and a white tank top. I put my glasses on and started writing. After a while I stopped and read again what I wrote. The best part of the book was in the tent where the vampire, the girl and the wolf spent the night. I was so sad to read that her vampire boyfriend couldn't hold her and warm her because he was cold and he had to tolerate the wolf hugging and warming the love of his life.

I put my glasses at my desk and stepped at the window to admire the view. I was thinking when I was going to find the one for me. The man that I would look in his eyes and I could see that I am his world. Like the vampire with the human. Maybe I would like my story to be real for me, but I knew that was so difficult. No one was perfect and no one was willing to give his life to me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't listen at first the knocks at my door but when the bell rang I jumped. I glanced at the wall clock and it was 8. Oh god Edward.

I run at the door and stopped one step away. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was standing my Edward. _My_ Edward? Where did this come from?

"Hey my big best seller author" he said and hugged me, lifting me from the floor, twirling us.

For a moment everything was moving slow. I looked into his eyes, only to see the sparkle of happiness. It's like I had imagined the man I love to look me, to hold me. I through my head back and laughed with all I had.

He stopped twirling us and let me slide to the floor. My body slide to his while he was looking at me smiling.

Before my feet made contact with the floor I locked my hands around his neck and stopped my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I leaned to his ear.

"Hey handsome. Take me inside now." I whispered seductively to his ear.

He got into the apartment without letting me from his embrace. He kicked the door with his foot and closed behind him.

I didn't take my eyes from his until I felt him put something on the island.

"You can let me now. I can walk, you know?" I said.

"Yes I know but I want to hold you more. Please let me." He pleaded looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay. Would you like something to drink?" I asked him, trying to figure in my mind how I was going to get him a drink in this position.

"Actually I brought champagne to celebrate the good news." He flashed his crooked smile.

"Oh you didn't have to Edward. But thank you. Okay now move backwards until I tell you, so I can take two glasses from the cupboard." I order him.

He did as I asked and I leaned up my body to catch the glasses but I couldn't.

"Em, Edward I can't catch them. Can you help me please?" I blushed.

I didn't expect the next thing he did. He grasped my butt and lifted me up. I gasped from his move and he squeezed me. I took the glasses and closed the cupboard.

He slid me until I was like before. He walked us at the living room and he put me to my feet.

He opened the champagne and purred into the two glasses. He gave me a glass and took the other for him.

"To my beautiful best seller author." He said and raised the glass.

"To me" I raised mine to.

We took a sip and put them back at the coffee table. We sat at the couch facing each other.

"You know you are very sexy with those glasses" he said and patted my nose.

OH. MY. GOD. I had forgotten my glasses on. I was sure I was looking like a geek. I made the move to take them off but he stopped me.

"I told you that you are sexy and you want to get them off. Come on Bella humor me." He chuckled.

"Actually I didn't know I had them on. I was working and then you knocked and forget them." I said looking down, embarrassed.

"Baby you don't have to be embarrassed. I like you normal, with your glasses on, your hair on a messy ponytail, with sweatpants and tank top. I prefer them more." He said and came closer.

"Thank you but I know how I look right now." I said.

"And how you look right now?" he said in low voice, seductively, moving closer to me.

We were so close that I could feel the warm of his body radiating. He lifted his hand to my cheek and the other snaked around my waist, crushing my chest to his. With the sudden connection I left a low moan. He leaned closer and looked me in the eyes.

I looked him back without making a move. Then he crushed his lips to mine. We moaned at the connection. His tongue licked my lips and I gave him entrance. Our tongues moved slowly. But after a second the kiss became more heated. The position was uncomfortable and before I knew it I had shifted from my seat and I was straddling his lap. I rubbed my now wet center against his hard on. A moan left both of our mouths from this action. He slowly brought his hands under my tank top, rubbing my spine. I brought my hands to the collar of his t-shirt pulling it down so I could kiss his collarbone and neck. He started playing with the hem of my top, I pulled away looking him, lifting my hands above my head. He looked me and I nodded. With that my shirt was at the floor. He pulled me to his chest again and he cupped my breast. I was still wearing a bra, but he definitely could feel my erect nipple. He brushed his thumb from my dressed nipple and I left a loud moan.

I knew I had to be embarrassed from the sounds I was making but I didn't care. I wanted him now. But I couldn't. It was too soon. I had to take things slow. Maybe this was what he wanted from me. Only to fuck me and leave me. I had to know what we were. I pulled slowly back and sighed heavily, trying to bring by breathe to normal again. Edward was looking at me confused from the sudden change. I got off his lap and sat next to him, letting my head fell back to the couch, and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked concerned.

"Edward….." I trailed off.

"Bella what happened? Why did you stop? Please talk to me. Open you eyes and look at me please. Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried.

"We need to talk" I mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"I knew this was coming" he said angrily and stood up.

"Please don't make out something wrong before you hear me. Please sit down." I pleaded.

He didn't listen to me and he started pacing the living room.

I sighed and stood up, walking to him. I put a hand at this chest to stop him. He stopped and looked me. He sighed and run a hand throw his hair.

"Come, sit with me." I dragged him to the couch. I took my top from the floor and put it on.

I sat down and ran my hand throw his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Edward what is happening between us?" I whispered not wanted for him to hear.

"What do you mean Bella? I think it's obvious" he said and looked me.

"I don't think it's obvious. Care to explain?" I asked him not knowing if I wanted to hear his answer.

What was wrong with me? What I wanted from him? Did he willing to give me what I wanted? What was going to be his answer?

I had so many questions but no answers one more time and the worst part was that I couldn't ask him anything. I was so afraid for his reaction that he was going to be like years before. I was waiting him to react like 5 years before.

"Bella, Bella?" he spoke and got me out of my thoughts.

"Please I want you to be honest with me" I said looking down at my lap.

"Bella look at me please." He said calm.

I lifted my head and locked eyes with him. His crooked smile appeared and he cupped my cheek.

"Bella I like you so much. As you can see I can't stand not seeing you everyday. I miss your face, your smile, your eyes, your lips, your kisses. You are like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin. I know I sound ridiculous but I want you to know how I feel when I don't see you." He said and titled his head to the side, smiling at me.

_God what did he say__? I think I am melting._

"But you didn't answer my question yet" I whispered. What is with me and the whispering? God!

"We are two adults who feel attraction for each other. I know is too soon but I want more Bella. I want us to be together. Do you want that?" he asked and I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I wanted that like crazy.

"Yes" I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you" he asked in a playful tone, teasing me.

Oh god he was going to torture me.

"Yes" I said in normal tone.

"Really Bella? You want us to be together?" he asked and moved closer, cupping both of my cheeks with his hands.

"Yes Edward. I want us to be together." I said, smiling at him.

With that Edward crushed his lips with mine and lifted us from the couch. He twirled us for second time this night. He pulled away locking eyes with me.

"Thank god you said yes. I was afraid that you were going to said no. You don't know how long I waited for that" he said and kissed me again.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"I know baby, I know." He said and I looked him curious. How he knew I wanted that?

"I remember baby. I will never forget how I trite you." He whispered.

"Oh" was the only thing I could say. I had told him that I was in love with him 5 years ago. That night outside the restaurant.

"Let's forger about this please. The only that matters now is that we are together and both of us want it. Come tell me about the book." He said and we sat at the couch again. I brought my laptop at the coffee table and explained to him how the story was going. He confessed that he had already read the first book, because Rosalie made him, but he liked it.

We talked about the conference and we made a rehearsal of the questions. He said that he would be there with me to coordinate the conference.

"Are you going to seat next to me?" I asked him.

"No I can't do that. I will be backstage with my assistant and Emmet so that we can make everything work out perfect. But I will tell you a little secret. I will put to your ear an earphone which I will talk to you and help you with your answers If you feel nervous." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Okay but I will have Victoria next to me right?" I asked and he nodded. "In that case I don't need that earphone, I know she can save me. I will have bruises at my leg at the end of the conference but I know it will be for my own good." I laughed loud.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, even for fun." He said serious.

"Okay Cullen we are together for I don't know 1 hour and you became a caveman?" I laughed.

"You think its funny baby? I'll show you funny." He said and she picked me from the couch, throwing me over his shoulder.

I tried to get away but I couldn't. He smacked my butt and I squealed.

"Come on put me down Edward. I was joking. Come on." I pleaded.

"No you are going to pay." He said and moved to my bedroom.

He threw me at the bed and he hovered above me.

"Say you are sorry." He ordered.

"No" I said.

"Your choice" he said and started tickling my sides.

I squealed loud and I fought to get away, but it was too difficult.

I couldn't breath and now I had to let him win.

"Okay, okay…. You ….. win….. oh…. God…" I said trying to catch my breath.

He stopped and his eyes traveled down my body. My top had ridden up from his game and now it's was just under the wire of my bra. He leaned down and kissed my stomach. I gasped and closed my eyes. He continued leaving opened mouth kisses at my belly button and stomach and I could feel my panties getting wetter. God what this guy does to me?

He licked the place where my sweatpants began and I let a loud moan. He lifted his head and looked me. I brought his head to me and crushed my lips with his.

"I want you…"he trailed off.

There wasn't much time to act. I knew I wanted him too but it was so soon. I had to wait.

"Right now..." he said and he moved his lips to my neck, sucking and licking my skin.

If I waited too long, I wouldn't be able to remember why I needed to stop him.

"Edward, _ugh_, please stop." I said breathless.

He lifted his head and looked me.

I cupped his face in my hands and smiled at him.

"Sorry that I have to stop you, but I… think… is too early." I said turning my head to the window because I couldn't face him.

"Hey baby look at me." He said and lifted my chin to face him.

"Hey its okay. I know I am moving fast but I want you baby. I feel like something pulls me to you. I can't explain it but god it is so strong. Whenever you are ready baby. I don't want you to push you." He said and he leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine.

"Thank you Edward. I want to take things slow. To know you. I like you and I want you the same and I feel the same thing. But I want to wait." I said and kissed him back.

Then it flashed in my mind. This dialogue would be perfect for the book.

"Move, move" I told him ecstatic, standing from the bed and running to my laptop.

I realized I left him there alone, telling him to move like I was crazy. I stood from the couch and ran on the bedroom but before I could go in, I crushed into something hard.

"Hey baby be careful. If it wasn't me you could crushed the door" he said hugging me tight.

"Sorry baby I left you there alone and I told you to move, but I thought that our dialogue will be perfect for the book and I had to write it now. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" I pleaded, lifting my head and looking him in the eyes.

"Oh God baby its okay. Are you serious about this? You want to write that in your book?"

"Yes. Its one scene where the vampire and his girl are on their meadow and talking about their wedding and he understands that she want to do everything to please the others around her and nothing for herself, and he decides that he wants to give her the only thing she wants so much. To make love to her. And I think it will fit perfect." I said and dragged him with me in the living room.

We sat at the couch and I began writing the chapter. When I finished I put the laptop at his lap and I motion him to read.

He began reading. I stood up and starting pacing the living room waiting for his opinion.

When he finished, he cleared his throat and motion me to sit with him.

I sat at the couch and looked him.

He flashed his crooked smile and pecked my lips.

"Baby its fantastic. It fits perfect. I love it." He said.

I threw myself in his embrace. I stayed there smiling a long time. When I pulled away I saw him smiling back.

"Thank you. Your opinion counts to me." I said.

"Thank you baby for letting me read it." He said and hugged me.

We ordered food and ate, drinking the rest of the champagne. This night was so perfect and I didn't want to end.

We were laying at the couch embracing, looking outside the city from the window.

"Look its eclipse tonight." He said and pointed the moon.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" I said.

"Not beautiful like you. You are the most beautiful thing I had ever seen" he said and nuzzled my neck.

I felt him lifting his hand.

"Oh god its midnight. I have to go." He said in sad voice.

"Not yet" I said and closed my eyes, bringing my self closer to him.

"Oh baby I don't want to but I have you. I will see you tomorrow. You have to come to my office remember?" he asked hugging me tighter.

"Yes I remember." I said and stood up.

He stood up too and went to the chair next to the door to put his jacket on.

When he put it, he came to me and hugged me again.

"Thank you for letting me reading a chapter of your book and thank you for wanting me in your life. I will see you tomorrow." He said and brushed his lips with mine.

"Thank you for being here with me this night. And thanks for the champagne." I smiled him and leaned to kiss him.

After a hot passionate kiss we pulled apart. I walked him to the elevator and kissed him again. When the doors of the elevator closed I started jumping like a 5- year old. I was so happy. I had everything. I walked in my apartment and closed the door. I slid to the floor and started thinking what had happened today. The book, Edward. We are together. Oh god this is unbelievable.

But fear starting rising. What if I am a bet from him? What if the only thing he wants is a payback for leaving him like this 5 years ago?

Oh god. I had to be careful and the most important I had to talk with Alice to see if I can get something out of her. I stood up and went to my laptop. I looked the screen, thinking the night again. Then I lifted my eyes to the moon. Eclipse. I sighed.

Looking back at the screen a wide smile spread across my face. My third book had a title. Eclipse. I put my glasses on and started writing again. After an hour my book was finished and had a title. I leaned back at the couch and closed my eyes, smiling.

My phone started ringing, telling me I had a text. I opened it and went to inbox.

There was a text from Edward.

"_Hey baby. I wanted to tell you _

_goodnight and sweet dreams. I _

_can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Believe me that you make the _

_Happiest__ man in the world. I miss you._

_Ex"_

I smiled and wrote

"_I can't wait to see you too. I miss you._

_Go to bed, you have to work tomorrow._

_Goodnight. Kisses._

_Bxx"_

I put my glasses at my desk and I went to bed. I laid to my back looking the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am going to live it, and I don't care if I get hurt." I said and let the sleep take me.

* * *

I woke up with a big grin on my lips. I shower and dressed and headed to the office.

With my laptop in my arms I knocked Aro's door.

"Come in" he said.

I opened the door and he looked up at me. He smiled and motion to seat at the chair in front of him.

"Well what can I do for you?" he asked looking me curious.

"I have a book and a title to give you." I stood up and opened my laptop. I put it in front of him and opened the book.

"Eclipse." I said and smiled to him.

"Nice Bella. Now go and I will call you when I finish it" he smiled.

I walked out of his office with a big smile. I went to my office and picked my phone to call Edward.

After two rings he picked it.

"Hello, Cullen here."

"Hey handsome."

"Hey baby. I was waiting your call. How are you?"

"I am perfect. I called to tell you that I finished the third book and I have a title and that now we are talking the owner of the house is reading it" I squealed.

"God baby that's awesome. Wait to tell everyone." He said and I heard him "Yo guys Bella has the third book finished and she has a title." Then he spoke to me "Baby I have you on speaker tell us the title." He said.

"Eclipse" I yelled.

From the other line I could hear all cheering and congratulate me.

"Bella, Alice here. God what a wonderful new. I can't wait to read it." She said.

"Oh Alice you can't imagine how I feel right now. So I have to hang up to do some work. I will see you in few hours." I said.

"Okay wait to give you Edward. See you in few." She said and gave me Edward.

"Hey baby I am so happy for you. When are you going to learn if it is good?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said when he finishes, he will call me. I have to go I have a lot to do. See you in few." I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I returned to my work, but I couldn't concentrate. I was nervous about the book and Aro's opinion. After a while Victoria came in with pictures for the cover of New Moon. We talked a while about the book and the pictures but when she left I was again alone and nervous. 6 hours had passed and nothing from Aro. After 5 pm I pushed my self from my chair to leave. I had to go to Edward's office. When I reached my purse the inside line of my office phone ring. I took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Bella here." I answered it.

"Swan I want you in my office now" Aro's voice came from the other line. His voice was so cold without feelings. It was like the first time I was waiting for him to tell me about Twilight.

"I am coming." I said and hung up. This time his voice was different. More colder.

That wasn't good. I took a deep breath and walked to his office.

I knocked and waited for his to answer.

Instead Victoria opened the door and motion to come in. I looked her trying to understand what was going on but I couldn't. Laurent was sitting to the other chair in front of Aro. All of them were looking at me with cold expressions.

Aro made the first move to talk. If he didn't I had to kill my self from the nervousness.

"Bella I read the book and I talked to Victoria and Laurent about it." He said.

"Okay" I said in low voice. My nervousness was hitting red. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"So we have to ask you when the next book will come to our hands."

Oh god he didn't lik….-What? WHAT?

"What?" I whispered trying to figure out if I heard wrong.

"I said when are you going to give us the next book dear" he said smiling.

"I…"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because everything went black……

* * *

**Yeah!!! She passed out. Ha ha. What do you think about this chapter? Did you enjoy it? I wait for your review. Kisses!!!!**


	9. When you are happy, you are sad

**Hello to you all. I am so SORRY that I am late but with the holidays and work I couldn't write. I wish to all of you a happy new year with health, love and happiness.**

**Thank you for your reviews. They give me strength to continue.**

**My special thanks to ****luv4edwardcullen**** and ****Flora73****who were the first who read my story and they continue. I wanted to thank you earlier girls but I waited for the right moment. Thank you and of course my friend Joanna who still supports me!! Love you all!!!**

**Now the play list. The first song is the Love game from Lady Gaga.**

**You can start listening the song Never say never from The Fray from the moment Bella goes into Emmett's office. I think it fits perfectly there!!!**

**Links for the songs at my profile!!! **

* * *

"I think she is okay." Victoria said.

"I thought it was better to tell her that way" Aro said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry she will be fine. You took her by surprise. I am going to bring some water." Victoria said and I heard a door shut.

I tried to open my eyes but I could tell that it was difficult. I tried to remember why I had passed out. Then it hit me. Aro told me that he wanted the next book from me which meant that the third was going to be published.

I groaned and opened my eyes which made contact with Aro's worried eyes.

"Hey there little girl. How are you? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, his voice low for not disturb me.

"Yeah boss, I think I am fine." I said and tried to sit up but he didn't let me.

"No stay a little longer there. Victoria is coming with water." He said smiling.

"You know bossy, this is your entire fault" I said playfully to him.

"And why is that my little assistant?" he asked, grinning.

"Because you had me all day waiting for your opinion for my perfect book and when I came in you were like your going to tell me the worst news ever. That's why is your fault" I said giggling.

"I think you are right my little one. I made a promise to protect you and look how I trite to you. I am an awful boss and friend and I ask for your forgiveness." He laughed.

"Oh bossy of course I forgive you. You know what? You make my day. This is the best day of my life, thanks to you." I said and hugged him.

Victoria then came in with a glass of water.

"Hey what's going on here? I want a hug too!" she said putting the glass at the coffee table, next to the couch I was laying.

"Come here girl" I said to her and opened my hands.

"You scared me girl. Don't ever do that again please." She said and hugged me tight.

"Sorry V but this is not my fault. I couldn't help it though. Are you sure for you decision Aro?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes my little girl. I am sure. The only thing I want from you is to go home now and rest. Take 4 days off." He said smiling down at me.

"Oh no this is not necessary. I am not tired." I lied.

"Yes you are and I am your boss and you have to listen to my orders. So go home and rest. Please Bella we need you." He said and gave me his hand.

I took it and stood up.

Just then I remembered I had to go to Edward's office. I thanked them and went to my office to pick my staff.

When I was ready I said goodbye to them and headed to the underground parking.

I got into the elevator and push the button.

I need to tell Edward. I can't wait to see him. He will be so happy with me. He only knew about Eclipse and now I will tell him about the fourth. Can my life get any perfect?

The ring of the elevator brought me to reality and I ran to my car. I hopped in the car and I put my IPod at the player. Lady Gaga's voice came from the speaker as I got off the road. I searched for the song I wanted and started singing along with her. _Love game_ was one of my favorites and I liked the rhythm. It made me wanna dance.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you,_

_but if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess who wants to play, wants to play_

_I love game, I love game_

_hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_let's play a love game, play a love game_

_do you want love, or you want fame_

_are you in love game_

_doin the lovegame_

I shifted to my seat trying to dance but I couldn't move my under body so I decided to move only my upper.

_I'm on a mission _

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated you're interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_and now I want it bad, want it bad_

_I love game, I love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_

_do you want love, or you want fame_

_are you in love game_

_doin the lovegame_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game and a game_

_a lovegame_

When the song finished I was at the underground parking at Edward's company. I parked my car next to him- so weird, every time I found the next space empty- and got out. I called the elevators waiting which one will get me to his embrace.

I smiled at my though and I shook my head, giggling.

One of the elevators opened and I hopped in. I was so exited to tell him the news and kiss him and hold him that I was literally jumping. I took deep breaths to calm my self.

The elevator doors opened and I came in view with a very busy and noisy floor.

I didn't had the chance to see this because both of times I was here it was after 6pm.

I walked to the reception and I asked to see him.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan is here." The receptionist said.

"Okay I will send her immediately." She said and hung up.

"Well Mr. Cullen is down at the designer section and I will walk you there. My name is Jane and if you want something while you are here, don't hesitate to tell me" she said smiling.

"Thank you very much Jane and please call me Bella. I am not good friends with formality." I said to her smiling. She was very kind. I think she was around 30 with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Not too tall but not too short.

"Okay then Bella. Let's go Mr. Cullen is waiting for you." She said while we got into the elevator.

"So you are the writer of Twilight?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes" I answered looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh God this is amazing. I am a huge fan. Can you tell me please what's going on with them at the second one? How many books are you going to write? Please when the second come, can I have an autograph?"

"Wow. I can't tell you what is going on at the second, but you will learn next week. Now for how many books I will write I don't know yet. And of course I will give you an autograph and I think it will be my first one." I giggled.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am little pushy sometimes." She said looking down.

"No please its okay. You know all this for me are new. I didn't give an autograph before." I smiled.

The doors opened and we stepped into a big room with big stands, tables with photos and color. Much color. The design department.

People running like crazy with my pictures in large size. I felt my face turning red from embarrassment.

"Come on. Mr. Cullen is waiting for you. And believe me it's not good to make him wait" she giggled.

We passed many tables with large photos with me on them. They were trying to feet a nice text in the picture. The best one I saw was the picture of me with the book in my hands and below was written "Forbidden to remember, Terrified to forget". I just loved it. I thought it was the best quote from the second book.

This floor was busier than the other and it was a little difficult to pass between people who running and shouting.

We turned to the left and I saw his back. God what a body, what an ass… I want to bite him. _Wow Bella get a grip girl_.

Jane cleared her throat, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen Miss Swan is here to see you." Jane said and Edward turned around to see me. I smiled him and he smiled back to me.

Then I heard a squeal and I saw pixie Alice coming to me jumping up and down.

"Bella, congratulations dear. I am so happy for you. We have to celebrate the good news. I can't wait to read the books." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you very much Alice. Yes we are going to celebrate but actually I have more good news." I said and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Okay I am here too. Can I hug and kiss my girl?" I heard his velvet voice behind me.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and they brought me flashed against his chest.

"Hey baby" he whispered, his breath spread across my neck and ear and I whimpered.

"Hey handsome." I said, closing my eyes, leaning back my head.

I title my head to the right and his lips made contact with mine. I sighed, reveled feeling his lips to mine.

"Hey you two get a room" a male voice said.

"Emmett" Edward hissed.

"Hey Emmett" I greet him embarrassed.

"Don't I get a hug from our best seller author?" he asked with a huge grin on his lips.

"Of course" I said and I hugged him.

"Congratulations little one." He smiled me.

"Thank you very much" I blushed.

"Okay I want to talk to Bella. Emmett we will meet you at your office. Come baby I want to give you more questions for the conference." Edward said and led us to the elevators.

The ride was silent. He had placed his hand at the small of my back and held me closer to him. We reached his floor and he told Jane to hold his calls and to not disturb us.

We got into his office and he closed and locked the door. _Okay deep breaths Bella. He can't do anything. You are at his office. The floor is busy and you have to meet Emmett soon at his office_.

I walked to his desk and stayed with my back to him. He came behind me and wrapped his hands around me. I sighed from the connection and leaned back on his chest, closing my eyes. He buried his nose in my hair and smelled them. He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"God baby I missed so much. Your smell, your lips…." He trailed off while he ran his fingers to my wrists.

"I missed you too." I said and sighed again. I could stay like this forever. In his arms, holding me, making me feel secure and safe.

"Oh baby I know and its only been a couple of hours. You can't imagine how difficult was for me to leave last night. I felt so close to you. Connected, like one person."

I didn't say anything and turned to face him. I lifted my hand and ran my fingertips from his brows to his cheek and lips. His lips were so soft under my touch. He kept his mouth closed and let me feel them. I could feel his eyes follow every move I made.

He parted his lips to speak but I put my finger there and looked him.

"Don't. You will ruin it." I whispered not want to ruin the moment.

He closed his eyes and I kept trailing my finger to his lips.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I tiptoed and brushed my lips to his.

His grip tightened and pulled me closer. He pressed his lips to mine forcefully, like this kiss was our last. I opened my mouth to give him access, the only think I wanted was to kiss me. Really kiss me. He entered his tongue in my mouth and started massaged mine with his. It was like dancing. Slow, passionate. After a while we pulled back to breathe, but his lips never left me. They continue to my chin, down to my neck and the stopped at my ear.

"Baby" he whispered.

"Yes" I replied, breathless.

He sucked my earlobe playfully and I moaned.

He chuckled and pulled back to look at me.

"You don't know how much I want to continue, but we have to go at Emmett's office to talk about the last details before the conference. We have one week and you have to be prepared, especially when the exact morning your pictures are going to be all over the city" he said and smiled at me.

"Wow. I know. I don't know if I am ready to deal with it yet. You know I am a little scared. I don't know how the people are going to react when I am going to revel my face." I said and dropped my head.

"Hey baby don't worry. I think they are going to be very happy and satisfied." He said and lifted my head to look at him.

"I don't know Edward. You can't blame my nervousness. I was happy that I was hidden behind my job. Now I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know if you can understand how I feel." I sighed.

"Yes baby I don't understand but I can feel how nervous you are and I don't want to see you like this. I will be by your side all the time. You know that, don't you?" he asked and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Yes I know you are going to be by my side all the time. That's why I am doing this because I trust you." I said.

And then I froze. I clapped my hand to my mouth, praying he didn't hear me saying this. I didn't want him to know that I trusted him after what he done to me. But my mouth had it own mind.

I looked him and his face told me everything. A wide smile had formed to his lips and his eyes were sparkling.

I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth too many times but nothing was coming out of it.

"I am so glad that you can trust me. You don't know how much that means to me. I know you don't trust me completely but I can promise you that one day you can fully trust me. Now let's go. Everyone wait for us. And one person wants to meet you." He said and grabbed my hand, leading me out of his office.

He unlocked the door and let me got out. We started walking down to the long hall which I assumed was leading to Emmett's office. I was curious why his office was at the opposite side of the floor. Edward must had seen my face and answered me.

"Our offices are away because Emmett sometimes can be like a 5 year old boy. And believe me, I can't stand it. Especially when I have to work." He laughed.

At the end of the hall was a big wooden door with Emmett's name. Edward stepped in front and knocked the door. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Come in" Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door.

Edward opened the door and motioned me to go in first. When I stepped in I saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her blue big eyes lifted to look at me. I could tell that she was tall and her body was perfect. Like a model. She was wearing a mid thigh black dress with silver tip toe heels.

"Hey guys. I was going to come and take a look at you. I said to meet me here and you are late fifteen minutes. Eddie boy why are you keeping Bella from us?" Emmett teased.

"How many times I told you not to call me Eddie. My name is EDWARD and I would appreciate if you could remember it. And to know I had to talk to Bella about something." Edward said obviously pissed by Emmett.

"Oh come on relax. Hey Bella I want you to meet my wife Rosalie. You remember her right?" he said.

"How would she know me baby? This is the first time she sees me." Rosalie said and stood up "I am Rosalie. Emmett's wife nice to meet you. I am a huge fan of your work." She said and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Rosalie and thank you. I can tell you that Emmett is right. I know you but I don't know if you can remember me." I said and shook her hand.

She looked Edward and Emmet puzzled.

"Bella is right Rosalie. Actually I am sure you remember her. But not in a good way" Edward said and from his tone I could see how sorry he was for what he had done.

"I don't know her guys. Come on don't play games. I don't know any Bella. Never met one. So how can I know her?" she said.

"Think a little more baby. I know you can remember her. She is a lot of different now but she is still the same person." Emmett said.

Rosalie came closer and looked me straight at the eyes. For a moment she stood there watching me. But then something changed. And then I knew she recognized me.

"No way" she said and took a step back. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked and looked Edward and Emmett.

"No" Edward said.

"You are telling me that Bella here is the Bella from Forks? No way." She said and sat at the chair.

"Yes I am Bella from Forks. I can tell you are a little surprised but I don't know why?" I said to her a little bothered from her behavior.

"Why? Oh come on Bella I never thought you could do something with your life. That's why" she said ironically.

_What? Did I hear her right? God what a__n audacity. So rude. As then._

"How dare you?" I spit back at her.

"Rosalie" Edward's tone was firm.

"What Edward? You were the first who believed that. You were the one you were mean to her. And now what you are okay?" she said and looked me.

"As I can see Rosalie you didn't change at all. You are the same bitch you were 5 years ago. I am going to leave and don't follow me Edward." I said and got out off the office.

I ran down the hall, tears running from my eyes. I could hear Edward yelling me to stop, to come back, but I couldn't.

All I had been threw were in front of my face again. As I passed from Jane's office I saw Alice standing there who was looking at me puzzled.

I got into the elevator and the doors closed. I heard someone bagging at the door but the ride was already started.

_How stupid I was. He didn't change at all, nether his family. How I co__uld trust him._

_He didn't say anything to protect me from her. How stupid I was._

The elevator doors opened and walked out. I took my keys out of my purse and unlooked the door. I opened it and when I was going to get in, I heard the emergency stairs door open.

I turned around to see Edward joking, breathless, to me.

I got into the car and locked it. I started the engine when a nock made me turn my head.

He was there, outside the car, panting and trying to talk to me.

"Please baby come out I want to talk to you." He said and tried to open the door but he couldn't.

"Come on Bella unlock the car and come outside to talk to you. Don't go like this. I don't want to see you cry. Please baby you know she is wrong and I don't want to do the same mistakes. I told you Bella that I want to be with you and how sorry I am for what I had done to you. Please baby believe me. Come out." he said and his face was sad.

I didn't want to talk to him now, nether see him. The only thing I wanted was to get out of here and go home to cry, to scream, to hate my self for my mistakes.

I looked him and I shook my head no. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and started to drive. But he was there next to my door trying to convince me to stop.

But I didn't listen to him I kept driving out of the parking lot. He stopped trying and stood at the middle of the parking lot, his head down. I looked him from the rear view mirror until I got out of the underground parking.

I took a deep breath and when I stopped at the first light I took my phone out of my purse.

I dialed Angela's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Angela Weber here." She answered.

"Angela it's me Bella. Sorry I am calling at your office but I have to talk to you" I sniffed.

"Hey girl. What's wrong? Are you crying?" she asked, worried.

"Yes I am crying. I have to see you. I am not doing well. Please tell me where I can meet you?" I asked.

"Come from my office. We can go at the Starbucks down the street okay?"

"Yes I am on my way." I said.

"What happened girl? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I was at Edward's office" the light turned green and started to drive again "I saw Rosalie and….."

But I didn't finish my phrase. Another car came from the right side of my car and hit me. My head hit at the steering wheel hard and from the force I fell against the headrest.

I could hear Angela screaming from my phone, which had slide from my hand and now was at the destroyed passenger seat.

Behind from my closed eyes I could feel the sun at my face. Screams were everywhere and I could feel my blood running from my forehead to my closed eyes.

I was feeling my self follow the dark that was forming in front of my closed eyes.

And I let it took me……

* * *

**Is she okay? Hm… I don't know. You have to review to tell me what you want.**

**To be bad hurt? Or with some scratches???**

**I will wait for your answers!!!**


	10. Letting the wall fall down

**Hello there!! I hope everyone is fine. I had many reviews and I am happy that you like my story!! I didn't follow your advice about hurting Bella much, but I have Edward taking care of her!!!**

**This chapter has EPOV and BPOV. I thought it would be nice to know how Edward reacted to the news!!**

**Enjoy the new chapter and review!!! Love all!!!**

* * *

EPOV

I was standing in the middle of the parking lot, looking her drove away from me for another time. This couldn't happen again. I had to find her and tell her the truth.

And this was Rosalie's fault.

I sighed and got into the elevator. I pushed the button and leaned at the wall. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Bella upset and crying. And I didn't do anything because she didn't let me.

The ring of the elevator brought me to the present. I walked out and made my way to Emmett's office. I had to talk to Rosalie. But I had the wish to hit her for the way she talked to Bella.

When I reached Emmett's door I took a deep breath and got in. Of course Emmet was alone. She had already left. She didn't want to face the angry me. She knew how I was for 5 years and she thought that was Bella's fault. But it was mine.

"I can see that she left already. Why you didn't do anything to stop her Emmet?" I asked him irritated. It was not his fault but she was his wife. He could make her shut her mouth.

"I didn't see it coming Edward. I believed that she was going to be happy to meet her because she is a huge fan. But I didn't expect to be bitchy to Bella" he sighed looking sorry for his wife attitude.

"I know Emmet but you could do something. I made a progress with Bella and now Rosalie came to destroy everything I built. We are together Emmet and know I don't believe she will continue to want that." I sighed and sat at the couch.

Emmet stood up and made his way to the windows. He sighed heavily and turned to me.

"I will talk to her Edward. This was my fault and I am going to correct it. She will listen to me. Don't be sad bro everything is going to be okay after I talk to her. Please forgive me." He said and dropped his head.

"Bro come on you know this is not your fault. We both didn't know that things were going to be like that. But I don't believe that Bella will change her mind after you talk to her. I made many mistakes at the past and I continue to do them." I said closing my eyes and leaned my head at the couch.

We stayed like that a while when the phone startled us.

Emmet picked it up.

"Yes Jane he is here wait." He said.

"Edward you have a phone call from some Angela Weber" he said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing the person at the other end of the line. But this name I had heard it again and I couldn't remember where.

"Hello. Are you Edward Cullen?" a trembling female voice asked. I could tell that the woman was crying.

"Yes this is me. And who are you?" I answered.

"I am Angela Weber, Bella's best friend. I don't know if you remember me. We went to the same school." She said, sniffing.

Yes I could remember her. She was her best friend from the first day Bella moved to Forks.

"Yes Angela of course I remember you. Please tell me what I can do for you?" I asked her curious.

"Oh Edward, Bella called and told me that she was at your office and she sounded so upset…" her voice trailed off and I could hear her sobs. She was crying and I could understand that something was wrong.

"Please Angela tell me. Is something wrong?" I said in low voice.

Emmet turned his attention to me curious. He could see that I wasn't okay.

"While she was talking to me I heard an awful noise and a crush. I couldn't hear her anymore after that. Then the hospital called me and told me that Bella had been on an accident. Edward I know that something was going with the two of you and I thought before I go to the hospital to see her to call you. I have to go now." She said sniffing.

"Angela tell me please where did they take her?" I asked and grabbed a pen and wrote the name of the hospital.

"Thank you Angela. I am on my way there. Thank you again." I said and hung up.

And then I collapsed at the floor. I knelt down and put my head in my hands. Emmet instantly was by my side, trying to figure what was going on.

"She is hurt because of me" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

BPOV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It was the only thing I could hear but I could feel the pain in my heart and strangely my head.

_Why my head was hurting? My heart I could tell but my head?_

Then the memories rushed through my pained head and I screamed. I wanted to open my eyes but they were to heavy and my voice. I screamed but only into my head. I could feel my mouth open but no voice was coming out of it.

Then I started to panic and I could hear the beeping increased his rhythm. Oh that beep was my heartbeat. That meant only one thing. That I was attached to a machine and that machine was only at the hospital. I tried to move my body but something stopped me.

"Doctor come the patient is awake." A female voice said.

Then I felt a warm hand on my forehead. I sighed and tried to open my eyes.

"Miss Swan can you hear me?" a male voice said and I could tell that is was the doctor's.

I searched his hand and when I caught it I squeezed it lightly.

"Okay now you can hear me please try to open your eyes dear. I want to take a look at your eyes." He said and I tried.

I slowly, very slowly opened my eyes and came in view with a blonde very beautiful man. I knew this man. But my head was hurting so much and I couldn't press my brain to cooperate.

He brought a penlight in front of my eyes to test them. He smiled and I could see that everything was okay with my eyes.

"Everything looking good. You only hit your head but not hard. I know that your head hurts but in a few days it will just fine." He said and smiled.

"Thank you doctor" I whispered.

"You're welcome Miss Swan. Now how about to let your friend to see you? She is outside waiting." He said and made his way to the door.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard the door open and then a body was against mine. I opened my eyes to meet with Angela's red eyes from crying.

"Oh God Bella you are okay. I was so scared. Thank God you are okay." She said and hugged me tight.

"Dr. Cullen said you are fine and that they will let you soon. He want to see the results from your blob test and if everything is okay then you will go home." She said and sat at the chair beside me.

When she said the name it hit me. The doctor was Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. My head started spinning and my heartbeat picked up.

Angela stood immediately and asked me what was wrong but I couldn't speak. All the memories came back to me.

Edward, the office, Rosalie, the fourth book, my happiness which I wanted to share it with Edward, him standing at the parking lot sad while I was driving off the lot.

I moaned from the pain on my head. Carlisle came then to see what was going on.

"Bella please tell me. Do you hurt somewhere?" he asked will he was examined me.

My breath was coming out with gasps and I couldn't control my self. I grabbed Carlisle's hand and squeezed it. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Carlisle" I said and faint.

EPOV

Emmet tried his best to keep me to my feet while I explained everything to him about the accident.

He offered to take me to the hospital to see Bella and I was really glad because I couldn't drive.

My Bella was in a car accident and the reason was me. I wasn't by her side when Rosalie told those things to her and she left disappointed and sad and devastated from the office. When we were passing the first light on the driveway what I saw caught my breath.

A black Audi TT was at the side of the road with it right side all destroyed. The driver airbag had worked but I could see the blood. God she was bleeding.

I gasped and that made Emmet looked me.

"Hold on bro. We are going to be there soon and I am sure she is okay. Dad is with her. I called him and he told me he will look after her." He said with a smile on his lips which never reached his eyes.

We arrived outside of the hospital and before the car stopped, I was out running to the ER looking for my Bella.

When I reached the reception I saw a brunet woman seating at the waiting room with her head in her hands, crying. She was looking like Bella and I thought that she might be Angela.

"Angela" I said as soon as I was near her.

Her head sot up and looked me with red puffy eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am Edward" I said to her.

"Oh Edward" she stood up and hugged me tight. She caught me by surprise because she and Bella had been thrown a lot from me. But now was a very important moment for both of us and all of this belonged to the past.

I hugged her back and let her cry at my chest. When she pulled back she apologized for her behavior.

"Its okay Angela I can understand how you feel and how you need a person in this very moment. Please tell me how hurt she is and what happened." I said to her taking a seat at the waiting room.

She told me about the phone call and how upset Bella was "and when I asked her what happen the only thing she said was that she was at your office and she saw Rosalie, but before she could continue I heard a loud crush and Bella moaned. Then I started screaming her name but I took no answer. I hung up and got out of the office. When I got into my car, the hospital called me and informed me what happened with her. So when I was coming here I thought it was the best idea to call you, because I could feel that something happened at the office." She said and leaned back at the chair.

"Thank you very much Angela for calling me. It was the best idea. And now that I have the opportunity I want to apologize to you for my behavior. Please forgive Angela." I pleaded her.

"I forgive you Edward, all of these belong to the past. Please tell me what Rosalie told to Bella that made her so upset." She said.

I told her about the whole conversation and how Bella reacted and how I tried to talk to her but she didn't let me.

"She can be so stubborn some times but I think she was right. I can tell that you have nothing to do with this, but please understand her. She had a rough time back there because of you and the others and I don't think she forget it. Which leading us to today and the way she reacted. She didn't let you speak because she knows how to defend herself but she sure wanting you to put Rosalie back to her place." She said and smiled at me.

"I know Angela but she didn't give me the time to speak. She was out of the office in seconds and the only thing I thought was the best was to catch her and talk to her. But she didn't let me and she closed herself from me. I don't know if you talked with her but yesterday we decided to be together." I said and put my head in my hands.

I felt Angela's little hand made contact with my back, and she tried to calm me.

Then Emmet came from down the hall, joking to our direction.

"Hey bro do you have any news?" he asked me and I lifted my head to see him.

"No, not yet. I found Angela here and she told me about the accident. Angela you remember my brother Emmet right?" I turned to her.

"Yes of course. Good to see you again Emmet." She said and extended her hand.

"Hey Angela, nice to see you too. So how is Bella?" he asked the most important thing that I had totally forgotten to ask.

"Your father is with her. She had a panic attack. Probably she remembered the argument and then the accident. That caused her heartbeat raced and her eyes to unfocussed. From the crush she hit her head but not bad. Your father told me that she could go home tonight."

"I want to see her now." I said and stood up when I felt a hand to pull me back.

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She needs to rest and after the panic attack I don't think your father is going to let her leave tonight." Angela said and sat down again.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand threw my hair. I wanted to see her so much. I was so worried about her and I couldn't wait for my father to come and tell me how she is doing.

I leaned back my head and closed my eyes. The only thing I could do was to wait.

BPOV

"Please Bella breathe." Carlisle said and started pushing buttons to the machine that was connected with my heart.

I did as I told and tried to calm my self. This was a long day. I knew already I was fine but when what happened earlier came to my mind I went crazy.

"Okay I can tell you are calm now. Do you want to speak to me or to bring Angela again?" he asked.

"I think I can talk to you Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Okay. Could you tell me what you were doing before the car hit you?" he said and started writing something at his notebook.

"I was speaking at the phone with Angela. The green light had just light and I started driving and then the only thing I remember is a loud crush noise and me hitting my head at the steering wheel."

"The other driver was drunk. He didn't see the red light and passed it. You were very lucky that you had just started. The police want to know if you are going to press charges" He said to me.

"I am not hurt so I am not going to. When I can leave?" I asked him, anxious to get the hell out of there and go to my apartment.

"In one hour I will have the results of the blood testing. If everything is good then you can go. I will see you in one hour. Get some rest." He said and stood.

"Dr. Cullen thank you very much. It was nice to see you again after all these years" I smiled to him.

"It was nice to see too dear Bella and I can tell that I will see you more" he said and walked out of the room, leaving me puzzled behind.

I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. I heard the door opened and closed. The footsteps stopped near my bed and I kept my eyes closed. I needed to rest and if I opened my eyes, I would start the conversation with Angela about what happened.

I felt a hand, not a hand the same size like mine, but a male hand. I fought to not open my eyes to see who was but I could tell. The electricity when our hands touched made my theory right. He was here to see me. He knew about the accident.

"God my love you are hurt. And it's my fault. I hate my self for doing that to you. I can't see you like that. My strong and confident Bella, laying on a bed, hurt. It fucking hurt me. I am so sorry for what Rosalie said and you know that I could defend you, but you didn't give me the choice. You are so stubborn sometimes. God when Angela told me you were in an accident, I lost it. Hopefully Emmet was there to keep me to my feet. I almost lost you today again baby but from now on this won't happen again. I can't stand it. Losing you will be the end of me. If you only knew. If only…" he trailed off and I could feel the pain on his words.

He was here, to see me. He though he lost me and went crazy. He was right, I didn't let him to defend me, instead I closed my self and ran away from him, like the words that Rosalie said was from his mouth. God I was an idiot. He was so right. I didn't let him say or do anything. I just ran. Ran away from everything. That was not me. I was strong and I had confidence like he said. He saw that 5 years ago and he saw it again when I saw him again. I had to stop pushing him away. I had to tell him my feelings for him. I had to give everything to him.

He sighed heavily, bringing out of my thoughts.

"Baby please come back to me when you wake up. Don't keep me away. Please." He said and squeezed my hand. "You can't imagine how long I waited for you. I …." and then the door opened and interrupted him from what was going to say.

What was going to say to me? Please leave him to finish his sentence.

"Son who are you?" Carlisle asked him.

"Now that I know she is fine, I am better. This is all my fault Dad." He sighed.

"No son it's not your fault. It's Rosalie's. I can't believe she said those things to her.

She didn't do anything to Rosalie. The exact opposite. Remember that day that she said that you were good with her? She is a very kind woman son. Don't do the same mistakes. I know how you feel for her but let her know too and the most important, explain to her your behavior. Why you were so mean with her and believe me, if she feels anything for you, she will understand." He said.

"I hope she will. Thank you Dad for your support. It's means a lot to me."

"Okay I am going to get the results to Bella. I will be right back and if she wakes please don't get her upset." He said and I heard the door shut.

He sighed again and I squeezed lightly his hand which was still linked with mine.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I squeezed again his hand wanted to hear something else, except my name.

"Love?" he whispered a hint of smile in his voice.

We have a winner!! Don't be mad at me but I wanted to hear it again.

I slowly opened my eyes and they made contact with his greens one.

"Hey" he smiled at me, stroking my hair slowly, like I was fragile.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked his voice low.

"I am fine. A little tired I guess, but okay. Especially now" I smiled.

"Good to hear. But why now?" he teased me.

"Because you are here. And I can apologize to you for earlier."

"There is nothing to apologize. The one who will have to apologize will be me. I am so sorry love. I …" I stopped him, putting my finger on his lips.

"None of us did anything wrong. I am sorry for leaving you and not taking to you. I am so glad you are here now and that what's matter." I said and cupped his cheek.

He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. He sighed and opened his eyes to look me.

"I can't lose you Bella." He whispered.

"Me too baby. I can't anymore" I whispered back.

He leaned slowly and brushed his lips to mine. I sighed and ran my fingers threw his hair. He pressed his lips more to mine and let my self lost into this kiss.

Then we hear a throat cleared and he pulled back. At the door was standing his father.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have the results. Bella everything is perfect. You are very healthy. So you can go home now. But you have to rest." He said and I blushed.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said in low voice.

"You are welcome. I am going to prepare the papers so you can sing them and then you are free to go. Edward please make sure she is going to rest and be okay, alright son?" he smirked to him.

"Of course Dad. I'll see on Sunday. Thank you." He grinned.

"See you on Sunday son and be careful. Nice to see you again Bella." He said and got out of the room.

"Where is Angela?" I asked him.

"She is outside. She let me take my time with you. Do you want to bring her?" he asked me.

"Yes I want to see her and then send her home. Ben will be worried and I know she is tired and I don't want to keep her here. I will call a cab to go home."

"Okay I'll tell her to come in but I will take you home. I won't let you take a cab. For God sake Bella you were in an accident. And don't argue with me, I am not stepping back. I will take care of you. Okay?" he said waiting for my answer.

I just nodded. I didn't want to argue with him.

He left the room and after a minute Angela came. I told her to go home and thanked her for being here for me and calling Edward. I told her that everything was okay between us and after she was sure I would go home safe, she left.

I singed the papers and Edward led us to his car. He told me that Emmet brought him to the hospital because he didn't trust his self, drive.

When we reached my apartment, I was feeling exhausted.

He picked me up bridal stile and made his way to the elevator. When we stepped inside I tried to get down.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, looking down.

"I can stand at my own feet and my apartment is at the fifteenth floor. Your hands are going to fall If you continue to keep it like that." I said to him, trying to leave from his embrace.

"I don't care and please you are not weight that much. I can tell you that you are like a feather to me." He smirked.

"Yeah, sure" I said ironically.

"Yes sure. I don't lie." He said and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Please love, don't argue with me. I want to take care of you. Please let me in." he pleaded.

"Okay but you don't have to spoil me. I don't like those things. And I won't put a wall anymore between us. I want to be honest with you. To say what I am thinking and I want you to do the same." I said and leaned my head against his chest.

"Yes love no more hiding. I will explain everything to you, but not today. You need to rest and I don't want you to get upset. Okay?" he asked and we got out of the elevator.

"Yes. I agree with you. But you promise to tell me okay?" I pleaded.

"Yes baby I promise." He said and kissed my forehead.

He put me on my feet and kept one hand on my waist to support me while I was unlocked the door. I opened it and we stepped in. I threw my keys at the counter and Edward closed the door behind him.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked him while I was trying to get ride of my shoes.

"Yes some water would be nice" he said and knelt down to help me.

"Thanks" I whispered blushing.

"You are welcome love" he said and stood up after he finished.

I made my way to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. I purred it in a glass and gave it to Edward.

"Make your self at home. I am going to take a shower. It won't take long." I said and gave him a quick kiss at his lips.

"Okay I will be here at the couch. If you need anything tell me." He said and made his way to the couch.

I got into my room and stripped off my clothes. I was exhausted and I could smell the hospital on my skin. I sighed and got into the shower. I let my self relax under the hot water and I thanked God I was okay. After ten minutes I got out and dried my self.

I dressed in sweatpants and a red tank top and made my way to the living room.

What I saw caught my breath in my throat.

Edward was laying at his back with one hand under his head and his eyes closed, breathing steady and slow.

I made my way to him and I pressed one kiss on his forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he smiled.

"You fell asleep when I was in the shower and I didn't want to wake you but I don't think that the couch it's the most comfortable place to sleep." I smiled down at him.

"Sorry love. I am a little tired as it seems. I will go and let you rest. Okay?" he said and stood up.

The disappointment was drawn on my face and I was sure that he could see it.

"Hey, what make you sad?" he asked and leaned closer to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I don't want you to leave" I admitted in low voice.

"Me nether love but you have to rest." He said and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Stay" I whispered closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied breathlessly.

"Okay I'll stay." He said and hugged me tight.

"Come let's go to get you to bed" he said and picked me up. I rested my head at his shoulder and closed my eyes. That moment was me and he and no one else. Just Edward and Bella.

He put me slowly to the bed and I stretched. With that action my tank top ridden up a little, showing my right hipbone.

"Hey what's that?" Edward asked and leaned closer to my hipbone.

I blushed and closed my eyes. He saw it.

"It's that what I think it is?" he asked again trying to take down a little my sweatpants to revel my tattoo words.

"Yes. It is." I whispered, embarrassed.

"What it says?" he asked curious.

"Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget." I whispered.

"It's very nice and elegant, like you. When did you get it?" he asked.

"When I came here. These words are my life. That made me change. It gave strength. I will always remember and I will never forget." I said in low voice.

"How long it is? Where it stops?" he asked in husky voice, trailing his fingertips over it.

"Not long. But I won't tell you. You have to find out on your own." I said, blushing and brought him down beside me.

"Sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be alone and I need you to hold me." I told him and hold him tighter.

"Shh, baby I am here. I won't leave. I'll stay. Come on get under the covers." He said and we both stood up and got under the covers.

He came behind me and spooned me, bringing me as much as close he could to him. His chest was pressing against my back and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Sleep baby. Tomorrow will be a new day. Sweet dreams my love" he said and kissed my hair.

"Goodnight handsome." I said and closed my eyes.

I let sleep took me, happier than ever. I had the man I loved with me, in this very bed, holding me and caring about me.

That's all I could ask for now…..

* * *

**Awwww!!! They are so cute together. Okay Bella will let her self to love him. We are in a good way!! Lemons are coming, I promise!!!**

**Next Chapter the conference!!!**

**Please preview and let me your opinion and your love!!! Kisses!!!**


	11. The Conference

**Hello my lovely readers. My first lemon is in this chapter, so please show mercy.**

**At my profile are pictures from the dresses the conference room.**

**The songs for this chapter are two.**

**The first is from a Greek singer Mihalis Hatzigiannis and the name of the song is "More than beautiful"**

**And the second is from Leona Lewis "Happy". The links are on my profile. **

* * *

It's been a week from the accident and I was perfect. Edward was coming every night at my apartment to stay with me. He kept his word to his father to take care of me.

He was so caring and protective with me. He didn't let me do anything. He even cooked dinner for me. He was the best thing that happened to my life.

The next day was the press conference and I was with Edward to my apartment, practicing the questions.

"Okay, next question. Which is the story behind the book?" Edward asked me and leaned back at the chair.

I was sitting Indian style at the middle of the couch, with papers all over me.

"There is no story behind the book. The book, even is fiction, it speaks the forbidden love between a human and a vampire. An unconditional and irrevocably love, that can be compare with Romeo and Juliet's love. Even they are different this girl and this vampire were made for each other." I answered.

"Wow baby, your answers are perfect." Edward said and made his way to me.

He sat beside me and brought me closer to him.

"And this was your last question. How are you feeling?" he asked and I leaned my head to his shoulder.

"Oh Edward I am so nervous. I don't like those things with publicity and I am not going to make it" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Oh come on baby, I know you can make it. Your answers are perfect. Your fans are going to love you." He said and brushed my hair with his fingers.

"I am so nervous. I know I won't be able to concentrate and this is going to make me to mistakes."

"Don't worry. I will be there, behind the stage. You will be able to hear me and if you feel stressed or anything, I will be there to make you feel better and distract you." He said and placed a kiss at my hair.

"Could you do me a favor?" I lifted my head to look him.

"Yes baby, anything" he said and smiled me.

"Can we do that again? I want to be sure for my answers."

"Your answers are perfect, but we can do that again." He said and stood up.

He took his seat opposite me and he began with the questions.

I was so nervous this time that I couldn't focus.

"Come on baby. I know you can answer this question." He said.

"No I can't" I said and stood up suddenly.

I walked to the wall and punched my fist on it. I was so nervous that my nerves were out of control. I squealed from the pane.

Edward was beside me immediately, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Hey Bella. Please stop hearting your self. This is the third time you punched the wall. Your are going to have a bruise there tomorrow. Calm down love, everything is going to be okay." He said and rubbed my back.

"So easy for you to say that huh? You are not the one to be up there tomorrow, I will. It so easy for you. You are going to be behind the stage, speaking to my fucking ear from a microphone and I will be out there, waiting to be eat alive." I said frustrated and I pushed him back.

"I know it is not easy for you, but you have to calm down." He said taking a step back.

"How the fuck am I going to calm down? I told you Edward that I can't do this and you keep telling me that everything is going to be alright. You know what? Maybe you should go home if I am getting into your nerves" I yelled at him and pushed him, making my way to the kitchen, but before I could take another step away from him, he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Is that what you want?" he said, still in the same position, looking the wall.

I dropped my head and sighed. He didn't deserve the way I was treating him, because I was nervous. He was here with me to help me and I was so selfish, looking after me and not him.

"No" I whispered.

His grip loosened and he sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked him back.

"Why are you not letting me in? I want to help you, to feel good. But you don't let me. You keep pushing me today. You are not like the other days." He sighed and let go off my hand.

He took a step forward, resting his hands against the wall.

He was so right. I was so closed today because I was nervous and all I wanted was to relax and something to distract me.

"I am so sorry Edward." I whispered, not moving.

"I am so nervous and you don't deserve my behavior. I just… I just want to relax and stop preparing for the conference. It gets to my nerves." I sighed.

Then I felt his hands on my waist, bringing me close to him. He pushed my hair from my shoulder and started living open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"What can I do to help you? Tell me and you'll have it." He whispered and licked my earlobe.

A low moan escaped my mouth and leaned into him.

"You" I whispered.

"Me?" he asked me, a smile in his voice.

"Yes you. You only know how you can help me and that's all I want. You." I said closing my eyes, letting my guard for the first time today.

I was so tensed and all I wanted this moment was him. I could feel my body calling his. His touch that was all I needed. His touch.

"And what you want me to do baby to make you relax?" he asked me, while he brought both of his hands to cup my breasts.

"Keep going. You doing fine" I said breathless.

"Only fine?"

"Stop talking, please" I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

He kept one of his hands on my breast and the other brought it to my waist. He snaked it under my tank top and starting circling the skin there. His kisses went to the back of my neck, making shiver and leaned into his touch more. He turned me around and his eyes locked with mine.

I lifted my hands and left them rest on his shoulders. His hands were on my waist, playing with the hem of my tank top. Slowly I lifted my hands above my head, giving him the okay to continue. He looked me and I nodded. He lifted the top and got it off my body. I was exposed to him for the first time. His eyes didn't left mine while he lifted his hand and rested where my heart beating. I was sure he could feel my heartbeat easily because my heart was racing like crazy. How bad I wanted him now but at the same time I was so embarrassed because my upper body was naked and exposed to him. He could do anything he wanted and I would let him.

I placed my hand above his and I move it to cup my breast, never losing contact with his eyes. When his fingertips brushed my erected nipple, I moaned loudly, closing my eyes.

His lips met mine forcefully and I grabbed his hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. When my tongue met his, I groaned. We had made out this week but never got too far.

He kept massaging my breast with one hand and the other was at the small of my back, while he was kissing me. The kiss became more passionate and I felt my knees getting weak. He felt it and placed both of his hands to my butt and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. He let go my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Bed, baby. Bed." I said breathless.

He walked us to my bedroom and laid me at the bed. He hovered over me and he stayed there for a moment looking at me. I lifted my hands to hide my self but he caught them.

"Don't hide from me love, you are so beautiful." He whispered and lowered his body.

I opened my legs wider, desperately to feel all of his weight on me. His lips were inches away from mine and I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed his hair in my fist and brought his mouth to mine roughly.

I lifted my hips to meet his and I made contact with his groin. He was hard and that made me moaned louder. I could feel my self getting wetter. I rocked my hips while I sucked his tongue and this made him groaned.

"God baby you are going to be the death of me." He whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked and still rubbing my hot wet center against his hard cock.

"No I don't want you to stop, but let me make you feel good. Let it be only you tonight, please." He said in husky voice.

"Only me? Why baby?" I asked in low voice, leaving opened mouth kisses on his neck. His smell was my undoing. I couldn't take it any long. I wanted him so badly.

"Yes, you." He said and knelt between my legs.

He trailed his fingertips from my collarbone, to the valley of my chest, around my bellybutton and stopped them at the waistband of my sweatpants.

His touch made me shivered and I arched my body, desperately wanted to feel his.

"You are teasing me Edward and if you don't do anything soon, I will do." I threatened him.

He leaned his head above my breasts while his hands remained at the waistband of my sweatpants.

"No you are not" he whispered and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked it.

Before I could realize what was happening I was naked. He had distracted me with his wonderful mouth while he took off my pants and panties from my body. I opened my eyes wide when I felt the cool air, hitting my hot dripping center.

I gasped when I felt his fingers sliding between my very now wet bottom lips. I moaned loud and tightened my grip on his hair.

"Baby you are so wet. Am I doing this to you?" he whispered and twirled his tongue around my nipple. He bit it lightly while he found my clit and started circling it.

"Yes baby you. Only you." I half-moaned half-groaned pushing my pussy against his fingers. I wanted a release and I wanted it now.

"Hmm baby your sounds…" he mumbled against my stomach as he kept going lower.

He sucked, licked and kissed every inch of my body and when he finally reached the place I wanted him the most, his mouth hovering above my clit, he lifted his head and his gaze found mine.

The most beautiful view was in front of my eyes. Edward with his head between my legs, his hair going in every direction, his eyes the darkest green I ever seen, his lips parted lightly, breathing heavily from the passion.

"Edward…" was all I could say.

"Yes baby?" he whispered above me, making his breath hit my wet center. I moaned and closed my eyes, laying my head back at the pillow. The view was wonderful, but believe I couldn't stand it if he didn't do anything soon.

"Tell me baby, what you want?" he asked me in teasing tone, knowing what I wanted. He lowered his head to my inner thigh and started licking and kissing my sensitive skin there. I couldn't tell him what I wanted it. I never was a good speaker, especially at sex.

"Ah Edward… I … Please" all I said. See I was terrible.

"I want to taste you Bella. You smell so fucking good. Will you let me baby?" he asked in husky voice, his mouth hovering again above my clit.

"Yes" I breathed.

"Oh God" he said and his lips made contact with my skin.

God I was in heaven. He started leaving kisses at my lower lips and his hands were holding my hips still. With one hand he parted my skin and he licked my clit. I cried out and lifted my hips from the bed.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Hold still baby. Let me make you feel good." He said and placed both of his hands on my hips. He brought my legs to his shoulders and started again from where he stopped.

He licked and sucked my clit, his actions making wetter, wanting nothing more but to find my release.

I had my hands pinned to my sides, not knowing what to do with them, gripping the sheets in my fists. The feeling was so intense and I couldn't handle it. I bit my lip, stopping me from screaming when he sucked hard my clit. My body was so tense that

I could hardly stand it.

"Edward… oh God… I can't… too much…" I said when I started to feel my climax near.

"Yes baby, like that. Let go. Don't keep it back, I want to hear you, I want to feel you." He breathed and made it even more intense.

"I am so… I …close" I moaned loud as my climax approached.

"Yes baby, come for me. Come Bella. Now" he said and was all it took to reach my release.

I screamed his name and lifted my hips against his mouth. My hands fisted his hair tight and an electric wave passed all my body. He kept licking and kissing me until my body relaxed.

He cleaned me up and made his way to me. His lips found mine and kissed me sweetly. I could taste me on his lips and that made my closed eyes rolled in my head.

"God baby you taste so fucking good" He whispered to my ear and licked my earlobe.

"Mmmhmm" was the only thing I could say to him. I was so exhausted. He was perfect with everything.

He laid beside me and brought me close to him. I nuzzled my nose to his shirt, breathing his scent.

After a while, still laying there, close to each other I finally found my voice.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked me, his hand playing with my hair.

"For being here for me and helping me relax." I said smiling.

"Anything baby. I have to thank you for letting me be in your life" he whispered and left a kiss on my hair.

I lifted my head and looked him. He smiled his crooked smile and I blushed.

"God I love that blush." He said and reached my pink cheek.

A yawn escaped me and he chuckled.

"Come baby. You have to sleep. Tomorrow it's a big day and you need to rest." He said and lifted the cover to my body.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" I asked him, not wanting to be alone.

"I will stay until you fell asleep and then I will go home, because tomorrow I have to get up very early to prepare the conference. Is this okay?" he asked and spooned me.

"Yes baby. Thank you." I said and closed my eyes.

"Sleep tight my love." He whispered and started humming a melody.

I was so exhausted that sleep took me immediately in the arms of the most beautiful and caring man.

"Alice I can't wear this. It's too reveling and short." I said to Alice while she was trying to make me wear a red short dress.

"Come on Bella. It's perfect. Beside you are going to be sitting at the chair all the time and no one will see it. Please do it for me." She pleaded.

We were at the room of the hotel that the conference was taking place, with clothes, especially dresses all over the bed.

Victoria was with Edward preparing the conference room and left me with Alice to prepare me.

"No Alice, please. I like better that blue dress. Please I want everything to look perfect and formal and the red dress it's like I am going for clubbing." I said to her, taking a seat at the sofa.

"Okay I think you are right. The red it's not too formal for the occasion. We will go with the blue. Come on now I want to make your hair." She said and dragged me to the bathroom. She curled my hair with an iron and she applied a light make up. I wanted to look natural and beautiful. Not sexy and like a slut.

When we finished from the bathroom, she left to let me get dressed. I put the midnight blue dress with the silver peep toe high heels and made my way to the full length mirror. I was so beautiful. The blue made the perfect opposition with my pail skin.

I smiled looking my reflection. I was so happy for he first time in my life. Everything was in place. My job, my books, Edward and my friends. And the night before… Oh my god. It was perfect. He was perfect with me. His lips, his hands. I sighed frustrated and looked again my reflection. But this time I wasn't alone. Behind me was Edward.

"God Edward, don't do that again." I said startled because I didn't hear him coming into the room.

"Sorry baby I didn't want to scare you, but I couldn't resist how beautiful you are and the only thing I wanted to do was to watch you" he said and made his way from the doorframe to me.

I opened my arms for him and he hugged me tightly. His hands on my waist, mine on his neck. After a while we pulled away.

"You are stunning love. You know that? The only thing that crossing my mind right now, is to lock you in this room with me and made love to you on this huge bed." He said breathlessly to my ear.

My breathing grew heavier from his statement and I could feel my panties getting wet.

"I'd like that" I mumbled.

"You'd like that, I know, but I came up here to get you. All are in their positions and they wait for you. Are you ready?" he asked and pulled away, looking me into the eyes.

Was I ready? NO.

I started breathing heavily and feeling dizzy. I opened my mouth many times to tell him, but nothing came out.

"Shhh baby. I am right here. Remember that you can hear my voice always. Okay?" he said and kissed my nose.

"Now deep breaths, close your eyes and when you feel ready, you tell me." He said and hugged me.

I smelled his scent and this was the best thing to calm down. I took deep breaths and leaned into him for a while.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Okay let me put the earphone to your ear." He said and removed my hair from my ear. He put a little white thing, that I assumed was the earphone, and kissed my forehead, placing my hair like before. No one could see now the earphone.

"Okay let's go. Remember that I am so proud for you and that I …." He trailed off.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I could see that he was into a battle with himself. The look in his eyes was different. I saw it when I opened my eyes at the hospital, the day of the accident. I didn't see it again, but today was here, into his eyes.

"What baby? What is the problem? I can see it in your eyes. Want to tell me something?" I asked him concerned, bringing my hand and cupped his cheek.

"No baby I am okay. Let's go, their waiting." He said and we made our way out of the room.

I had to ask him about that later. Now I had to try to be my self and relaxed.

We arrived behind the stage and Edward tested the earphone. Everything was ready and I took a deep breath. Victoria placed her hand in mine and made our way to the stage.

"Today it's a great honor to introduce you the best seller author Isabella Masen." Emmet said and we walked to the stage.

Flashes, cameras and many people were at the room, applauding for me. Wow.

I sat at the seat with my name on it, Victoria at my right and Emmet at my left.

Emmet explained how their going with the questions and that I wouldn't answer in private personal questions.

"_Hey my little baby."_ I heard his velvet voice in my ear.

"_I know you can hear and I know you are nervous and ready to pass out but please smile for me and take a deep breath. I am here, always." _

I smiled at his words and took a deep breath. Victoria took my right hand and hold it under the table.

"Okay now Miss Masen is ready to answer to your questions." Emmet said and looked me with a big smile on his lips. I smiled back and looked the audience.

A blonde tall man lifted from his seat and smiled at me.

"Hello Miss Masen I am James Laurie from New York Times. Nice to meet you finally. My question is where you got the idea for this amazing book? Thank you" he finished and sat down.

I took a deep breath and started.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thanks for coming here today. My story is fiction but not all of it. It speaks for love, the love that every human on this planet, try to find, try to live. I had a think with the vampires and the idea of making a story with vampires, not the ones we all know or the skills of them, was something I wanted. I never believed at those creatures but deep inside I liked the idea of living like them. To taste the forbidden, to live for the eternity. But I didn't like them the way the movies presenting tem to us, so I thought I could write a story with the creatures I love, but make them live between humans, to feel and know our needs, especially love." I finished and took a sip of my water.

"_Great sexy"_ I heard Edward in my ear.

A brunet woman stood up.

"Hello Miss Masen. I am Rachelle Stewart from People Magazine. I would like to ask you why you decided your story to take place at the small city of Forks. A place that exists. Thank you"

"Forks is the place I was born. Like I explained, the vampires of my book sparkling at the sun, so the can leave somewhere with the sun sinning, and Forks is the most wetter and raining place in Washington. The forests there are amazing and you can't see the tops of the trees. It is a magical town, with so many stories about mythical creatures, so I choose it, because I thought the whole story would feet perfectly in this place."

"_Great answer."_ Edward said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled. I was starting feeling confident.

A blonde woman stood.

"Miss Masen honor to meet you. I am Kathy Kelly from Times Magazine. I would like to know if Masen is your real name, and if it is not how you decided? Thank you" she said and sat down.

Wow. And now what? What I was going to tell?

"_Hm I would like to hear the story behind the fake name_" Edward purred into my ear.

Oh God. You can do this. You can do this. Victoria squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"Well, this is not my real name but I can tell you my real. I don't thing it matters. And for the story how I decided. When I was back home, at high school, was this boy that made fan of me all the time. I was in love with him but the only thing he did was to get me angry and feel pain. But deep inside I never forget him. So I decided that I would like some part of him with me, to remind me of him. Masen is his middle name and if you can imagine Edwin, the character of my book, you can imagine him." I finished and blushed.

Edward had heard it and now I couldn't hear anything from him. Only his breathing. He had nothing to tell me, of course. I was so stupid I told the story.

Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, I kept repeating in my head.

And then his voice filled my head.

"_Thank you love"_ he whispered.

Oh God he was still with me, there, behind the stage.

Emmet looked me and smiled. The same did Victoria.

The next one stood.

"Hello Miss Masen. I am Mike Northon from Daily News and I would like to ask you if there is going to be a sequel and how many books are going to be the series? Thank you."

"As you know the second book, New Moon, is going to be at the bookstores at the end of this week. Now for the rest, I think the saga is going to constituted about 4 books. Early this week I spoke with my editor about my third book and he asked me for the next one. I will finish the saga at four books. I don't like to tire my fans and I think it's for the best to stop it in a place that the characters are perfect and finally together" I finished, smiling to my self, remembering Aro and the fourth book.

"_Hmm, I didn't know that you are going to write another book, I think I am the last who know it."_ Edward said in teasing tone.

I turned to Emmet and whispered into this ear. "Tell Edward that he was going to be the first but I didn't find the time to tell him with the accident and the conference and tell him I am so sorry."

Emmet nodded and spoke to his microphone. I heard Edward humming while he listened to Emmet.

"_Sorry baby. I was just teasing you. Keep going you are doing fine"_ he said.

The conference continued in the same rhythm. They asked me about the second and third book and how I was going to end the story. They didn't asked me any personal question and everything went perfect.

When the conference ended, all the women and some men came with a copy of Twilight and I singed some autographs. They asked about the story. I could hear Edward talking with the press, thanking them for being here.

Victoria came and hugged me, when I finished with the fans.

"Congratulations girl, I am so proud of you. You done great." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you girl. Can we go outside to take some fresh air?" I asked her, desperately to feel free.

"Yes of course. But don't you wanna see your boy?" she teased me.

"I can hear him you know and I know he is busy now. When he is ready, he will call me" I said her and show her the earphone.

"Okay let's go. I want a cigarette." She laughed and we made our way outside.

We stepped outside the hotel and the fresh air hit me. Everything went so well and perfect. I wanted to see Edward but I could still hear him, not very well, thanking the press and speaking with Emmet and Alice.

"OH. MY. GOD." Victoria said looking up.

I followed her gaze and I gasped. A large eave with me was up the sky liner opposite the hotel.

I was holding my book in my hands and I was smiling. My favorite quote from my second book was written with big bold letters under my hands. It was perfect. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it that everyone in this city and country will know who I am.

A big smile spread across my face and two hands hugged me tight.

"I am so proud of you girl. I love you so much." Victoria said and I hugged her back.

Then my name at my earphone caught my attention. I could hear Edward and Alice talking, but I couldn't make anything out from the noisy town. I grabbed Victoria's hand and took her inside the hotel in the restrooms.

Victoria gave me the look 'what the hell' and I shush her with a finger on my lips and the other showing her my earphone. She nodded and waited.

"_Everything went perfect Edward. I am so proud of you."_ Alice said.

"_Thank you baby sister, but that wasn't me but Bella. She is perfect"_ Edward said.

"_Yes she is perfect. How are you two going after the accident?"_ she asked him.

"_We are perfect together and I could tell you that she is it. I know it is early, but Alice she is my angel. Today I almost tell her."_ He sighed and I could hear how happy but at the same time nervous he was.

"_Really? And why you didn't?"_ she asked him.

"_I don't know. I don't know how she will take it. It's too early, but god I am dying to tell her. Last night we got intimated."_ He said embarrassed

"_Oh sweetie, that's very good. Now you have to tell her."_ She said to him.

What he didn't tell me? This has to do with what happened at the room earlier.

"_Say it to me, so when you see her you will be ready."_ She said to him, a smile in her melodic voice.

"_Oh come on Alice, its not like that and you know it."_ He argued with her.

"_Yes it is. Say it." _

"_No"_ he said.

"_Say it"_

"_No Alice"_ he said again.

"_Say it Edward. I won't let you see her if you don't tell it to me"_ she pushed him.

"_No"_

"_Say it"_

"_No" _

"_Say it Edward."_

He didn't say anything this time.

"_Okay Edward. You are so stubborn but I can see it in your eyes and I am really happy for you. You really love her, huh?"_ she said.

_**WHAT?**_

"_Yes Alice, I really love her. There you are I said it."_ He whispered.

_**WHAT? WHAT ? WHAT??**_

_**HE LOVES ME??**_

My mouth was hanging open from the shock and I couldn't talk. Victoria was looking at me worried.

"Girl? You okay?" she asked me, trying to close my mouth.

"He…. He…. Loves me…" I said and a single tear ran down my cheek…….

* * *

**He loves her!!! Live me your love and tell me if you liked this chapter!!! **

**Links at the profile!!!!**


	12. The Explaination

**Hello there!! How are you my lovely readers? Thanks for your response and for your reviews. All of you said me that you liked the previous chapter, so I hope you will love this one more!!! LINKS ON MY PROFILE from the rooms!!!! Love you!!!**

* * *

"What are you trying to tell me Bella? I don't understand." Victoria said, her face confused from what I had just said.

I couldn't believe it. He loves me? How? This can't be true. We are together only two weeks and we hated each other for so long. Especially him. He was the one on high school that didn't ever notice me, and when he did was only to humiliate me.

"He said he loves me V. I heard him. He admitted it to Alice that he loves me." I whispered, not sure if I wanted to believe what I had just heard.

"Oh my God! Are you sure you heard right?" she asked me stunned.

"Yes. Alice was trying to get it out of him, but he kept telling her no, and when she asked him if he loves me, he said yes." I said, trying to figure how Alice knew and if that's what he almost told me back at the hotel room.

"And what are you going to do now? Are you sure they didn't do it on purpose to see how you will react at that?" she asked me, deep in her thoughts.

"I will be natural, like I didn't hear anything, and we will see if they did it on purpose. But I don't think they did it because at the room when he came to take me to the conference he began to tell me something, but stopped. I don't know V, but I don't think that he said it to test me. I am not sure one hundred percent but I think he means it. But I don't know what to do or to think. I want to hear it from him, say it to me and look me in the eyes to believe it. Guh I don't know what to do" I said and put my head in my hands.

Victoria and I stayed quiet for a long time. She seemed deep in her thoughts and I knew she was trying to figure what I would do.

She turned her head and looked at the door. After a while she looked me.

"Where is the earphone?" she asked me, a smile forming on her lips.

I gave it to her and she put it into my palm. I was seating there in silence, waiting to tell me what I had to do from now on.

"Okay, you will go there and you are going to act like nothing happened. We are going to see if he did it on purpose. When you reach him, you are going to hold the earphone in your hand. From his reaction we will have the answer. Are you ready to see him? He will probably looking for you right now" she said and offered me her hand.

I took it and stood up. I straightened my dress and took a deep breath. I had to face him. I had to pretend like nothing happened. I looked my self in the mirror and I prayed not to show him that I knew.

We left the restrooms and made our way to the conference room to find him. When I entered the room I saw it for the first time. **(photo at my profile)**

The walls of the huge room were all made from glass and there were various plants all over the room. The table was covered with blue clothing and the beige color of the chairs was fitting perfectly. Edward had done so good work about this. He was so professional and I was proud of him.

I searched the room and after a while my eyes landed to his beautiful greens. A wide smile spread across his lips and he started making his way to me. I didn't register was I was doing but my legs had their own mind. Locked eyes with his, my legs brought me to him. He opened his arms and I fell into his hug. His smell hit me and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I rubbed my cheek against his chest and he brushed my hair with his fingers.

A throat cleared from behind me and brought me back to the present. I turned around and saw Victoria looking at my hands. I played with the earphone, and nodded to her.

I pulled back and looked him. I titled my head and I smiled him. I lifted my hand and placed it in his. The earphone inside my palm. He looked at me puzzled and he pulled his hand to look what I had placed inside his palm.

When he opened his hand, the color left his face and he grew pail. My heart was beating like hell and I was in the edge to collapse.

"The earphone…" his voice trailed off and I could hear the fear in it.

"Yes baby I took it off when we finished. This thing is the devil. It hurts" I pouted and I came closer to him.

His expression changed and I could see that relief washed over his face. I turned my head and looked Victoria, who had a big smile on her lips. He said it and he meant it. He really loves me.

I turned to him again and I smiled at him. I wanted to say something but nothing was coming out of my mouth. My cheeks were hurting from the wide smile that was spreading across my face and I could tell the reason. The reason was him. He was my everything. He loved me and that was all that mattered.

"Bella" Emmet voice came from behind Edward and before I could register what was going on, I was in Emmett's bear hug.

"I am so proud of you Bella" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Can't breathe" I mumbled.

"Come on Emmet, put Bella down." Edward said and took my arm and placed it at his waist while his came around my shoulder.

"Oh come on Eddie boy, I only wanted to congratulate her. She did fantastic. You were perfect and your answers were what they are waiting for." He said and smiled.

"Thank you Emmet. I had a good teacher." I said and looked up at Edward.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella I wanted to apologize about Rosalie. She wanted to come today to apologize and see you, but I told her that was the best to stay at home and let me talk to you and explain before she did." He said.

"It's okay Emmet. I know that Rosalie maybe had her reasons for her behavior. Tell her that everything is okay. She doesn't have to worry." I smiled at him.

"You are so kind Bella. I wish I had known you better 5 years ago and not be so mean to you. I am so sorry. Congratulations again. See you soon." He kissed my cheek again and left.

"He was preparing this from yesterday. He wanted so bad to apologize for Rosalie's behavior and when she told him that she was coming, he hit his hand on the table and told her that before she sees you, he had to apologize for her. She didn't say anything. It was the first time I saw Emmet so angry and it was the first time that he yelled at Rosalie. She was wrong and she understood. She wanted to come to the hospital to see you and apologize to you because she was feeling that it's was her fault that you were hurt, but I didn't let her because I wanted you to rest and forget what happened. And I think that I made it well" he said and smiled down at me.

"Thank you baby" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For being here for me. For protecting me and caring about me." I whispered and leaned into his chest.

"Your welcome baby. You know I will always be there for you. You know that, don't you?" he asked, lifting my chin to look into his eyes.

"Of course" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the lips.

"Come on you two. Get a room" Alice said, interrupting our moment.

I blushed and hided my face at Edward's chest.

"Bella I have to go and prepare the dinner at the restaurant. The clothes for the dinner are at the closet of the room. Change into them without arguing. Edward make sure she will wear them. So I am leaving. Don't be late. I will wait for you at ten. Victoria let's go" Alice said and grabbed Victoria's hand.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked her, curious.

"I need Victoria's help for the dinner and the preparation and of course the surprise for you. Now go spend some time with your man and get ready." She said.

"Bye girl, I'll see you in a few" Victoria said and squeezed my hand.

"Okay" I said and waved while she was leaving.

They left and I was now alone with Edward.

"Come on love you have to rest a bit before the dinner and I have to talk to you" he said and looked away from me.

"Something is bothering you Edward from the time we left the room and I can see it. Please tell me what's going on." I placed both of my hands on his face and turned it to look at me.

"Let's go up to the room, so we are alone and we can talk without interruption. Please" he pleaded and I nodded.

We said our goodbyes to the crew and we made our way to the elevators. When we got in and the door closed, I sighed. What was bothering him? Was he trying to find a way to break up with me? This doesn't make sense. He said Alice that he loves me. Maybe he is trying to find how he is going to tell it to me.

The ring of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. Edward reached for my hand and took it into his. We walked to the door of the room that I changed before and he reached at his pocket for the key card. He placed it at the door and after the green light appeared, he opened it. He motion to me to go first and he stepped in after me.

He closed the door and he sighed. I turned away from him not knowing what to do or say for the first time. I walked into the living room and I heard his footsteps behind me. I sat at the beige couch and my reflection at the mirror opposite of me said it all. I was nervous, biting my lip. I saw his reflection, watching me carefully. The silence for the first time was uncomfortable. I wanted to say so many things to him, but I had to wait. I didn't want him to know that I listened his conversation with Alice, but the space and the silence between us, was killing me.

We stood silent for several minutes not moving from our positions. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. I cleared my throat and stood up. I passed him, brushing my arms to his, and made my way to the room. There was a blue king size bed and a beige arm chair next to the window. I walked to the window and looked the busy city bellow me. I heard his footsteps and sighed.

"What is going on?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"I want to talk to you, but I don't know how to begin." He said and I felt his chest pressing to my back.

His hands made their way around my waist and I sighed.

"I can't take it when you are like this. I can't stand the space between us." I said in low voice.

"Me nether baby. But believe me that is difficult for me." He said and kissed my neck. I titled my head to give him better access.

"Please talk to me. I can't read your mind and it's killing me." I said and closed my eyes, leaning into his kisses.

"Come, sit with me." He took my hand and made our way to the bed.

I sat at the edge of the bed and he knelt before me. I cupped his cheek with my hand and he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

"Bella I want to tell you something, but before that I have to explain to you my behavior 5 years ago." He said and looked in the eyes.

Immediately my body tensed and my back straightened. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anger, and nodded giving him permission to continue.

"Before I continue, I want you to understand me and let me finish without interruptions. I waited so long to explain to you. Please just listen and try to understand." He said and looked down.

"5 years before you moved in Forks, I moved there with my family. We were living in Vancouver, but my dad took the position at the hospital and we moved. Back in Vancouver I was a different person, not the person you met at Forks. I was shy and lonely, without friends. My only friends were Emmet and Jasper. My brothers. I loved reading and I was passing my free time helping my mum with her garden and playing the piano. I was another person and the kids at school didn't like me. I was a nerd." He sighed and looked me.

I couldn't believe that the same person I had in front of me, he was lonely and shy.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"My life there was a living hell. I was coming everyday from school crying and bleeding. The other students were hitting me because I was weak to face them. My mum was so worried about me and she told my dad to do something. She couldn't see her son everyday bleeding and crying. They done a meeting then with my teachers and the parents but nothing changed. So my dad got the position at Forks and we decided that it was for the best. Emmet and Jasper didn't want to leave from there but my mum told them it was for my own good. They loved me so much and they didn't want to see me like that. So when we moved, I decided that I would change. I would be a different person with my friends and at school, but at home I would be the same me. When I was at school I was a different person. I had all the people follow me and I was the popular guy. I didn't see that coming but I liked the idea and the way the others treated me. So when you came and I saw me in you, I remember who I was. I had forgotten what had happened to me and you came and brought all the memories back. Without realizing it, the hate and anger that I was keeping inside of me all these years came alive and you were my victim. But when I was alone, I couldn't stand it how mean and how horrible I was with you. You had done nothing to me and I wasn't anymore my self. I didn't recognize anymore my self. I kept treating you like that because with one look in your eyes you made me feel the old me and I didn't wanted that. I believed that I was happy with the life I had and I didn't want anyone to ruin it.

But when I was alone, I was thinking of you and how alike we were. I was watching you without you knowing it because you were me. You did the things I would like to do and I couldn't. Outside the restaurant that night, when you told me that you were in love with me, I understood that I had feelings for you. Watching you all these years, I was beginning to feel things that I never imagined I would feel. That night I understood that I lost forever the only person that could really understand me. I left because I couldn't see you leaving. I went on a place that I could be my self and I decided that the next day I would come to you and apologize for my behavior. I went home that night and talked to my father. He told me that you didn't deserve all of these and that I had to apologize. He also said that I had to find my self and be the man that he and my mum razed. I told him that I would do anything to be that man again and that the next day I would go and find you and apologize. The next day I woke up and I came to your house to apologize and make a new start with you, but…." He trailed off, looking down.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he curious? I had been threw so much, because he was in the same position a few years ago? The anger was starting rising and I knew at any minute I would explode. But I wanted him to continue.

"But what Edward?" I asked him coldly.

He looked me in the eyes and sighed. Pain and regret was in his eyes and in his expression.

"But you had already left. You left to come here and I didn't have the chance with you. When I went back at my house I couldn't speak to anyone. I spent days inside my room, without eating and drinking, only thinking of you and that my chance was lost. I decided that I wouldn't do any mistakes anymore and that I would find again my self. Emmet and Jasper helped me with that, but Rosalie wasn't there for me. She didn't know what I had been threw and I didn't want to tell her. When Alice came to our lives, I adored her the first moment I saw her. She was so kind and self-less and she was reminding me of you. One night I told her everything and she told me to have faith and that my chance wasn't lost. I knew that night that I would see you again some day and that I would apologize to you, like you deserved it. I found my self and became the man that I was. When I saw you again at my office I couldn't believe that I was so lucky and I wanted this time to do it right. I wanted you to know my story so you could understand me. I know there is no excuse about what I had done to you, but you have to know. When Alice understood who you were, she told me to try hard and get my chance with you. She is always by my side and she is the only one that understands me." He sighed and looked me. His eyes were filled with tears and a single tear ran down his cheek.

I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I was speechless. He wanted a chance and I gave it to him. But I didn't know what to think about the things he told me. What I could do?? I didn't know.

His hand touched mine and I jumped up. In this moment I didn't want any physical touch with him. I took my hand from him face and stood up. I rand both of my hands through my hair and punched the wall in front of me. I hissed from the pain but I didn't care. He lied to me. He made me been threw all of this because he was hiding from the others. I was a victim. He used me to forget or remember who he was.

"Bella please talk to me. Say something. I know you are angry but please try to understand me" he said, a sad tone in his voice.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Angry?? Are you curious Edward? You used me. Did you hear me? You used me to remember who you were. I was your victim. And the only thing you are saying me is that you know I am angry. This word can't describe what I am feeling right now." I snapped at him.

"I know Bella you are right. You have every right to yell and hit me and I will not say anything." He whispered, sorry for his actions.

"Yes I have every right and the only thing I want to do to you now is to punch you. I can't believe that you used me and the most important that you were stalking me because I remind you who you were. You are…. you…. I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

He used me and for 4 years he made my life miserable. But I couldn't keep it to him because I loved him. He did so many things and I was still in love with him.

"You can do everything you want to me. You have every right" he said and dropped his head.

My anger hit red and I attacked him. I was in front of him in a split of a second and I was hitting him on the chest. He didn't do anything, his hands at his sides, his head dropped and his eyes closed.

"Fuck Edward, fight me." I yelled him and pulled back.

He was in the same position and I could see that he didn't want to move from there, which was rising more my anger.

"Edward, I told you, fuck fight me" I yelled again.

He lifted his head and looked me. I was panting from my anger and I couldn't see anything else but red.

"Fuck, I am talking to you. Speak." I ordered him but he stayed still, his mouth closed.

"I have nothing to say." He whispered.

I took a step back, feeling hurt from his words. He used me, he was my stalker, but he said he loved me. And now he had nothing to say.

I kept moving backwards until my back reached the wall. My fists punched the wall and I screamed.

His eyes widened and he took a step. I held my hand up to stop him and I took a deep breath.

"Don't. You said that you have nothing to say." I whispered, my chest rising and falling from the sort breaths.

"Bella…"

"Don't" I said again.

He took a step forward and stopped again.

We stared at each other for long time until I broke the silence.

"I need to change." I said and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"You are giving up on us." He mumbled, but I heard him.

"No, you are giving up on us. I told you fight me back, but you didn't. You didn't fight back for us." I said and looked him.

He took another step and he was close enough. I could feel the heat of his body radiating. I could smell his cent and my knees grew weak.

"I have one more thing to tell you." he whispered and took a step closer.

"I don't want to hear anything right now. I want to change" I whispered and closed my eyes again.

I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him to leave but at the same time I wanted him to stay and fight for us.

"No you are not going to change before you listen to me." He said and his chest made contact with mine.

"Leave Edward, I need to change" I whispered my eyes still closed.

"No" he whispered back.

"Leave" I said, my voice starting rising.

"No" his voice low.

"Leave now."

"No"

"LEAVE NOW" I yelled and my fists hit his chest.

"NO" he yelled back and took my fists from his chest and pinned them beside my head each side. My eyes opened.

"Let me go" I hissed.

"I am not letting you go." He said.

"Let me" I said and tried to get out of his grip.

"No. You are going to listen to me first" he said and he gripped my tighter and his body pinned mine.

I didn't know what came over me but my body thought that this was hot and very sexy. I was starting getting wet and my breaths grew heavier.

"Edward let me go. I don't want to hear anything." I said to him and turned my head to the side.

"No Bella you are going to listen me." He said and grabbed my face to turn it.

"I don't want to listen. LET. ME. GO." I yelled and tried to get away.

But then his lips crushed to mine. His move caught me off guard but I fought to get away from him. I pushed hard his chest but he grabbed me tighter and brought me even closer to him, if that was possible. His lips were aggressive and rough on mine. I tried to push him again and his lips left mine. He pulled back only a few inches and looked me in the eyes.

"Fuck Bella, stop fighting me." He said and his lips found mine again.

This time I didn't fight him. I let my self lost in the kiss. His lips moved roughly against mine and his tongue asked entrance. I gave it to him and he moaned in my mouth. I gripped his hair in my fists and pulled them. He groaned and his hands let my hands and roamed down my body. When his hands reached my hips he moved them to my butt and squeezed it. I moaned and I pushed my chest to his. He lifted me from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His groin made contact with my very wet center and we both moaned. My dress lifted to my waist and my blue lace thong was visible. He pulled back but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses to my neck down my throat and collarbone and up again. His tongue liked my earlobe and I moaned. A new wave of wetness pooled my thong and I rubbed my pussy against his clothed hardness. He moaned out loud and started walking to the bed.

Without realizing it, he laid me on the bed and he rested his body between my legs. He roamed his hands all over my body not leaving my lips and I moaned loudly, arching my back. His hands roamed down my hips and he brought them back up, bringing my dress with them. He left my mouth and his lips made contact with my now bare stomach. I shivered and arched my back. He licked the flesh there and lifted his head to look me. We locked eyes and his hand lifted my dress even higher with a shift, exposing more of my body to him. I arched my body and let him took it off. The dress was in the other side of the room in a second. He stayed knelt between my legs roaming his eyes all over my body. When his eyes finally made contact again with mine I felt so exposed to him. I crossed my arms to hide my chest but he caught them and brought them to his lips.

"You are exquisite my love" he said and gave me the most beautiful smile.

He hovered over my body and leaned down to kiss me. This time his kiss was passionate and slow. His touch wasn't rough anymore but lightly and gently.

He looked me into the eyes, his lips inched from mine.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes my love" he said and title his head to the side, smiling.

"I want you" I said, my blushing rising to my cheeks.

"Me too baby" he said and his lips crushed mine.

I brought my hands to his chest and I took of his jacket. I started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt but my hands were trembling and I couldn't focus because his tongue was licking my neck.

"Ah… baby" I moaned and ripped the buttons of his shirts.

He lifted his head and looked me.

"Feisty aren't we?" he said and he bended his head on the top of my breasts and sucked the skin there.

I moaned and arched my back and his hand came behind me and unclasped my bra.

He slide the straps from shoulders and with one shift, the bra was on the floor.

"God baby you are beautiful" he murmured and he leaned to kiss the top of my right breast and next the left. His fingertips touched my erected nipple and I moaned arching my chest into his touch. He massaged my breasts while he sucked and licked the top of them. His lips roamed until my nipple was in his mouth. I groaned and grabbed the back of his neck, trying to bring him even closer. He bit it gently while his hand trailed down my stomach to my heated center. When he reached my clothed center, I gasped. He rubbed my clit threw the fabric and a new rush of wetness came threw my opening.

"God Bella. I can feel you. You are so wet" he said and brought his hand under the fabric.

When his cool fingers made contact with my overheated pussy, he groaned and bucked his hips on my thigh. I could feel him, hard and long against me. I moaned and reached to unbuckle his belt. I took it off and I tried to unbutton his dress pants but with no success. He kept rubbing me with his long fingers and I couldn't considerate anymore. I could feel my body reacting to his touch. When he reached my opening, he stilled his hand.

I whimpered and moaned not wanting him to stop.

"Please…" I begged him.

"What baby? What do you want?" he whispered above my nipple. His cool breath blew across my breast and goose bumps formed on my skin.

"Ang, don't stop please. I want you." I breathed.

"I won't stop love. Now that I have you in my hands I will never stop." He said and one finger entered me.

"More…" I mumbled and he entered another finger.

I heard him moan softly, and I gasped at the sensation of his fingers pushing deep inside me, a loud groan bursting out of me as he started thrusting his finger slowly, curling up to hit my G-spot.

"God baby, your sounds" he moaned next to my ear.

He had moved his body up, so he could suck and lick my neck with his exquisite tongue.

"Oh...God," I whimpered as his fingers pumped faster, causing my walls to grasp at him furiously, tightening and contracting around him in a frenzy.

"Yes baby, let go. Come for me." He whispered and licked my earlobe.

I gasped and writhed as he continued to pump into me, my walls spamming and undulating around his long fingers. My hips lifted off the bed, bucking against him as ecstasy crashed through me, shattering me into a million gasping pieces.

I slumped heavily against the bed as the last of the tremors shuddered through my body. I took deep breaths, trying to calm the beating of my heart, with closed eyes.

When I reopened them I came into view with the most beautiful green eyes.

"Hey" he whispered, his crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Hey" I whispered, smiling back at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and rubbed my arms.

"Yes. More than fine actually." I said and placed a chased kiss on his lips.

"Really? That good?" he teased me.

"Yes baby so good" I moaned and flipped him over so that I was on top, straddling him.

"Hmm I am glad that you feel so good." He said and placed his hands on my hips.

I shifted a little and my center made contact with his still hard cock. With our eyes locked, I rolled my hips, collecting a deep and loud moan from him. His grip tightened on my hips and I felt my self getting exited again.

I leaned forward and kissed his bare chest. He was so handsome and beautiful that I couldn't look away from his sculptured chest. I made my way up to his throat, licking his adam apple and sucking his earlobe. He moaned and rolled us over so I was laying on my back.

"Baby I want you. If you continue like that I will not be able to control my self." He said in low voice, closing his eyes and trying to control his self.

"What if I don't want you to stop and I want you to lose control?" I breathed into his neck, kissing the skin below his ear.

He opened his eyes and looked me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered him.

His lips found mine again. At first the kiss was slow and gently, but soon became passionate, dominant and wanting. His hand roamed all over my body, making me moan and groan when he touched in sensitive areas.

I trailed my hands from his chest, down to his stomach and when I reached the waistband of his pants, I looked him. He nodded and I unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper at the same time.

With my legs I pulled them down to his ankles and he kicked them away.

Now we were laying on the bed, he in his black boxer briefs and me in my blue lace thong. He kept kissing me everywhere he could reach while I was trying to get more friction, rubbing against him.

"Baby please" I breathed.

"What baby?" he whispered while he was kissing my stomach.

"I want you now. I can't…. I want you inside me" I breathed and grabbed his hair tightly, trying to show him my point.

"God baby don't say things like this to me." He said and sucked my neck.

I reached the waistband of his briefs and I took them down where I could reach with my hands and the rest with my legs. He took the waistband of my thong into his fist and with one quick motion was away from my body.

When his cock made contact with my heated pussy, we moaned.

"Protection" he whispered from the hollow of my neck.

"I am on the pill." I breathed and bit his shoulder, trying to control my self.

He shifted and positioned his cock at my opening. He lifted his head and he rested his weight on his hands on ether side of my head.

He looked me in the eyes and said the only thing I didn't waited from him to say.

"I love you" he whispered and entered me.

I gasped and moaned from the sensation. He pushed all the way inside me and still above me.

We moaned and locked eyes. I couldn't believe that he said it. I wanted to hear it again.

"Again" I whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back and leaned to kiss me.

I rolled my hips and pushed against him. He moaned and pulled out and pushed again.

"Tell me baby" his thrusts slow and gently.

"God Edward. I love you" I said and gripped his hair in my fists. I lifted my legs to his sides and let him go deeper inside me. He moaned and rested his forehead against mine. He pulled out and back in, his entire length pushing into me over and over, my sex pulsing wet around him.

"Bella, _fuck_…" he gasped.

The sound of his words, hearing him say _fuck_ as he pushed into me drove me mad.

"Edward, please, harder…" I begged.

He thrust into me harder and faster. Feeling his entire length moving in and out of me was nothing I could imagine. I wanted him closer. I wanted him for ever.

He shifted, changing the angle of his hips, hitting my sweet spot. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles. I pushed him more inside me, letting him know that I wanted more.

His thrusts became more urgent and faster but never lost his rhythm.

"God love, you feel so good" he breathed and licked my nipple.

"God Edward, I can't…" I couldn't stand it. It was becoming more and more.

I felt my walls starting clenching around him and I scratched his back with my fingernails.

He felt that I was close and his thrusts became deeper.

"Yes baby, come with me. Please, with me Bella" he said, his breath hot against my neck.

I could feel him twitching inside me and I knew that he was close like me. I tightened my legs around his waist and met his thrusts.

Waves of pleasure hit suddenly my body and I cried out loud. I felt my body spamming around his as my climax came and he buried his head on my neck as he reached his peek.

He moaned loudly and I felt him spilled inside me. He kept thrusting slowly until we came down from our high. He tried to pull off, but I didn't let him.

I wanted him inside of me like that. I felt connected and whole.

"Baby you okay?" he lifted his head and looked down at me.

"Yes baby" I smiled and brushed my lips along his.

"I love you Bella." He said and smiled at me.

"God I love you to baby" I said and hugged him.

"Are we okay?" he asked, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yes we are more than okay" I said and kissed him passionately.

"Let's get some sleep love. We have time before the dinner" he said, pulling out off me and rolled to his side.

I felt the lost immediately, but before I could complain, he pulled me to him and I curled to his side, closing my eyes and let the bliss wash me…..

* * *

**I am waiting for your reviews!!! I love you all!!!**


	13. Surprise

_**Helloooooooooooo there my lovely readers. Yes you can shoot me because I was late. I apologize but I have an issue and I had to deal with it. This is the new chapter!!! Enjoy it!! I love you all!**_

* * *

I woke up, feeling warm and blissful. I laid on my back and stretched my hands above my head, with closed eyes.

But it was then that I felt an arm across my stomach and the reason of my warm body.

I turned my head and I came into view with the most beautiful, peaceful face. Edward.

He was sleeping soundly next to me, his hair all over the place and a smirk, painted on his lips. I turned to face him and buried my head at the crook of his neck. His smell was intoxicating. Honey and citrus and his after save, was the best smell in this world. I lifted my head slowly, not wanting to wake him, and placed a kiss on the skin below his ear.

He stirred but he didn't open his eyes. His lips parted and a happy sigh escaped. His arms tightened around my waist and a wide smile took place to his lips. I lifted my head and looked him. He slowly opened one eye to make sure I was there and when he saw me next to him, he opened and the other. We stayed like this, looking each other, I don't know maybe for hours or minutes or seconds even.

"Hey baby" he whispered and moved closer, so between our bodies was no space left.

"Hey handsome" I whispered, our lips inches apart.

I could feel his sweet breath washing my face, and I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked while he was trailing his fingertips from my neck to my collarbone and down my arm.

Goose bumps formed on my skin and I whimpered. I nodded and closed the space between us, brushing my lips against his.

"Hmm, I would like to wake up like that all the time" he said and smiled.

"I could get used to wake you up like that" I blushed, burring my head in his neck.

"I like the way you thinking!!" he chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Me too" I said and curled farther into his hug.

I felt him lifting his head, and a groan escaped him.

"What is it baby?" I asked him.

"We have to get ready. In two hours we have to meet the group and my family at dinner. Remember?" he said and kissed my forehead.

"No. Tell them that I don't feel very well and that you have to stay to make sure nothing happen to me. I don't want to move from here right now." I pleaded him.

"I know baby, me nether. But we have to go if we don't want a crazy Alice and a crazy mother here with us, making sure you are okay. Let me promise you that tonight I will be all yours. How about that?" he smiled and kissed my lips.

"Hmm, I like that. Okay we will go but stay a little while. Please" I begged him.

"Of course love. We have some time" he said and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

We laid there I don't know for how long, but it was heaven. I didn't want to leave from his embrace. He kept leaving kisses all over my face, neck and shoulders.

After a while we got up and showered together. I put that red dress that Alice insisted to wear at the conference and my shoes.

Edward was sitting at the armchair at the end of the bed, watching me closely.

I titled my head and smiled him.

"You like what you see?" I teased him.

"Very much baby. I can't believe that you are mine. That I made you mine!" he said while he stood up and reached me.

He kissed my lips and hugged me tight.

"I can't believe it ether. I love you" I whispered into his chest.

"Thank you for listening me. I had to explain all this to you so can understand what you mean for me. I love you too my love" he said and kissed me.

"Come. We have to check out and go to the restaurant. Alice texted me and asked me where are we while you were at the shower. I told her we will be there soon." He took my hand and led me out off the room.

He picked my bag from the floor and closed the door behind him.

I intertwined our fingers and smiled him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek while we were waiting the elevator come.

He was standing there, beside me with his black suit, sexy as hell. His board shoulders, his perfect and muscular back and his tight ass. God I wanted him again.

The wetness between my legs was getting worse every minute I was looking at him.

What I would give to have him between my legs, taking me like a mad man. I wanted him now and rough!

_God Bella slow down!_

_You were with him 2 hours ago._

_I know but I want him again and badly. _

_You know you can't._

_Yes but I want to. NOW._

My insides had a big fight.

My thoughts drifted to our actions hours ago. The way he was touching me, licking and sucking every inch of my body and I was surrendered to his touch.

The way my name living his lips….

"Bella"

"Mmmm" I moaned to the memory.

"Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head and blinked. I looked at him and his crooked smile told me that he knew exactly was I was thinking. Not only my face that was a dark red but also my body was giving me away, because I had grabbed him from his waist tight and my half body was pressed against him.

"You okay?" he asked and I looked down.

"Yeah" I whispered and tried to pull away but he had his own mind.

"Don't go baby. I like that I do this to you. Believe me" he whispered in my ear and a shiver traveled throw my body.

I blushed more and hide my head under his chin.

The elevator doors opened and we got in. I pressed my self against the wall and brought Edward closer. I reached my bag from his hand and through it down. I looked him in the eyes and closed the space between us, crushing my lips to his.

I hitched one of my legs on his waist and my very wet center made contact with his very hard erection.

I pulled away from his lips and made my way to his neck and jaw.

"God Bella. You will be the death of me baby. We can't, _moan_, do this now, _moan__,_ please." He moaned again and gripped be tighter.

"I know baby, but I can't control it. I want you so bad. Do something. Please." I begged him not knowing what to do.

He pulled me against him and sucked my neck.

He took a deep breath and pulled away to look me.

"I want you too baby. So bad, but we can't here. And if you continue we will give to the security and the people at the hotel a nice show I think." He breathed against my lips and I moaned.

"Okay, I will try to keep down." I said disappointment in my voice.

"Hey" he said and cupped my face in his hands.

"I don't want to see you like this please. Believe me that if I could take you right now I wouldn't think about it, but we are in public and it makes it difficult for me."

"I am sorry but I can't help it. I love you" I whispered and kissed him.

He pulled back and smiled me.

"I love you too baby" he kissed me again.

The bell of the elevator brought us back to the world and we quickly straightened our clothes and made our way to the reception.

Edward left the key and made the last arrangements for the payment of the room and we walked to the exit.

A very nice dark green Aston Martin was waiting for us.

Edward opened my door and I slide inside. The console was black leather and the seats leather beige. A very elegance and nice car.

Edward got in and started the engine. The purr of the engine turned me on even more and I shifted on my seat.

"Nice car" I said trying to change my thoughts that they weren't helping me at all.

"Do you like? Its mine" he said smiling.

"Yours?" I asked him stunned. How many cars he had?

"Yes mine. My first present to myself after my first work." He said his eyes on the road.

A sexy man with a sexy car. God I was so plain for him.

I dropped my head and sighed. How could he be with me? He had everything, money, he was beautiful and he could have every woman he wanted.

"Bella?" he asked concerned from my silence.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"What is it baby?"

"Nothing." I sighed and looked out of the window the town.

"No it's something and I can feel it. Please baby talk to me. Don't keep me out." he said and grabbed my hand into his. He squeezed it and looked me for a second and then he turned again to the road.

"It's you Edward. You have everything you want and you can have more and you are with me. I know you love me but I am just plain and you are….." my voice trailed off.

"Don't say anything else" he hissed.

I tensed and I tried to hide in the seat. God I pissed him.

"Edward…" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't Bella" he said angrily.

I sighed and sat back. I pissed him and he didn't want me to speak and he was so right. He said so many things to me today and I was still having second thoughts about his feelings. I was crazy.

After twenty minutes of silence we reached the restaurant and he parked the car. He turned off the engine and he brought his hands to his hair. Both hands. Uh oh that was not good.

He sighed and dropped his hands and then turned to me.

"How many times I have to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you and only you to make believe me?" he said in calm low voice.

I didn't answer him but kept looking into his eyes. I could see the sadness and the despoilment and I couldn't take it.

"Please answer me love" he said calm.

"I know you love me Edward and after what you told me at the hotel I know that I shouldn't have second thoughts but I can't help it. You are so handsome and successful and you can have everything." I sighed heavily.

"Bella I want you to understand that I waited you for so long and now that I found you no one and nothing will keep me from you. I wanted that second chance that I honestly I didn't disserve it and thank God for giving it to me, and I will not throw it away for nothing. I want you into my life love and nothing will stop me. Only you" he said and took both of my hands into his.

"I love you Bella and I want you into my life. Believe me love and don't have second thoughts." He said and kissed my hands.

"I love you Edward. I am so sorry. I believe you." I said and closed the space between us and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and passionate. We showed to each other our love and that we will try together for us. We kissed until he had to breathe.

"Come. My family and your friends are waiting and your surprise of course." He said and climbed out off the car.

He opened my door and gave me his hand. I took it and got off the car. I straightened my red dress and sighed happily. He closed the door behind me and locked the car.

"You didn't tell me what this surprise is" I said to him while he walked beside me, holding me tight from my waist. I liked this closeness.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise. Right love?" he teased me.

"Okay but so you know I don't like surprises" I said irritated because I couldn't make him tell me.

"You will like this I am sure." He said and kissed my cheek when we passed the door of the restaurant.

The restaurant was an elegance Italian restaurant, one of the greatest in New York. Alice had made arrangements to celebrate the conference and the next books that would come out.

The dark blue curtains where hanging on the windows and the beige ceiling was reflecting everywhere the white light. It was just beautiful.

Edward gave his firm name and the hostess guide us at the back of the restaurant where his family and my friends were waiting for us to celebrate.

When the table came into view, I gasped.

There in the head of the table was my hero, my best friend and the only person I was dying to see.

My father…….

* * *

**Hey Daddy Charlie is in town!!!!!!! Who will he react for his daughter relationship???**

**Leave me your love!!!**


End file.
